True Pain
by psychopath123
Summary: A dark cloud seems to be over Naruto's life. Akatsuki,tragedy, darkness. He will know the meaning of true pain. Action/Adventure, not some angsty Naruhina crap .This story takes place after Manga 437.Naruhina.Final Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Naruto blankly looked at Hinata. Her body was on the ground, limp. Pain was icily looking over at him, almost tauntingly. Naruto snarled. A malevolent aura of blood wrapped around him, bones being made from sheer chakra. As he slipped into the darkness, a six tail growing, he swore he heard a dark, taunting laugh from the Kyubi.

'SHUT UP!' Naruto screamed in his mind. The laughing didn't halt, but rather grew louder. _'Kit...how pathetic.' _Naruto coldly stared ahead. He looked into the eyes of the fox, tears rolling down his face. "She loved me..." Naruto said. The Kyubi howled with laughter.

_"So __that__'s why she left you." _the Kyubi cruelly said. Naruto snarled, staring at the seal on the cage surrounding the fox. It seemed like it was burning away. _"Soon, I'll be free kit. And once I get out, I'm killing every damn one of your 'precious people'." _Naruto twitched. He looked deep into the foxes eyes. "No."

The kyubi smiled. "No? What can you do?" Naruto grinned ferally in response.

"Once I kill Pain, and the rest of the damn Akatsuki, I'm commiting suicide."

The kyubi growled. "Like you would do that." Naruto laughed.

"Well, I could finally see my mom and dad that way." he said coolly. The kyubi laughed. _"Well, at least your mom. Your dad sealed me in here with the Reaper Death seal, or something like that, so you won't be seeing him." _Naruto growled deeply. _"But, your dad was a strong one, admitingly. The 4th Hokage or something." _the kyubi continued. Naruto gasped.

"The...fourth? The yondaime?" he stuttered. Kyubi rolled its massive eyes_. "Yes, kit. Why the hell do you think I would be consent to stay in you if you weren't at least powerful among humans?"_

"Um...because you have to?" Naruto sarcastically said.

---At the fight---

"Now you know true pain...but not pain as great as mine." Pain said in a monotone. Naruto just growled in response. The resulting shockwave pushed away a lot of rubble. His skeleton quivered with excitement. Pain raised up one lone hand. "Bansho Tenin."

Naruto howled as he was thrown at Pain. He raised an arm, firing a ball of bloody chakra. Pain quickly dodged it, stabbing Naruto simulataniously. Naruto screamed, his skeleton shooting a blade of bone into Pain. Pain seemed to wince, and let Naruto go. Pain looked at Naruto, his rinnegan eyes blankly staring ahead. "We shall meet again, Kyubi. And when we do, all six of my bodies shall drag you back and seal you. Then, true peace shall reign." He slowly walked away, but then Naruto shot a beam of bloody energy at him (like the 4-tailed one).

"Shinra Tensei." Pain said, not even bothering to look back. The blast still scorched him. He continued walking. Naruto panted, his skeleton and tails receding back into him. He colapsed on the ground, words haunting echoing through his mind: "I love you." As he faded into unconsciousness, Naruto thought blearily 'I love you too...Hinata...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Naruto was staring ahead with dull eyes at the sky, barely breathing. Men and women were running

up to him, congratulating him. But then they saw the blood and wounds. Then they started crying.

---With Sakura and Tsunade---

"Lady Tsunade, you must rest!" Sakura cried out as the Legendary Sucker struggled to stand.

"No." Tsunade calmly said. Sakura blinked.

"Why? The battle is won...isn't it?" she asked. Tsunade groaned in her mind, but smiled, seeing the Hokage monument.

'Naruto looks so much like the Yondaime...and Sakura looks almost like Kushina...' she thought. "Sakura."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto could be in critical condition! Check on him!" she practically screamed. Sakura swallowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

She sprinted to Naruto, then gaped at his bloodstained, stab marked body. She quickly put some medicinal chakra on her hands, running them over his wounds. She winced. The injuries looked exactly like the time he used four tails, but deeper, and more painful. A lone tear fell onto him. She wiped away the wetness in her eyes, running her hands over his stiff muscles and flesh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...he looks really handsome." she murmered to herself, feeling his crimson cloak, running her hand over the black flames on it. The blood started to recede into Naruto, and she picked him up. She needed to take him and Tsunade to the hospital, and quickly.

---The Hospital---

Tsunade and Naruto were sleeping on hospital cots, tossing and turning. Sakura paced back and forth uneasily. 'You know you like him,' Inner Sakura teased. Sakura growled. And she had just gotten rid of Inner Sakura too. Ino walked in the door.

"Yeah, I should be helping my dad with the investigation...oh my God!" she screamed.

Sakura nodded. "Both are injured severely, I know." Ino shook her head.

"No, I mean, Naruto is hot now! And since when was Tsunade-sama an old lady?"

If anyone in the room was watching Tsunade, they would have seen an eye open for a fraction of a second and twitch at the second statement.

Naruto groaned deeply, trying to get up. "Naruto!" the two kunoichi yelled at the same time. Sakura quickly tried to get some medicine ready, while Ino started using that humongous mouth of hers.

"You did it Naruto! You beat that Akatsuki guy! And, hey nice cloak, where'd you get it-" Naruto cut her off.

"Where...where's Hinata-chan?" he asked weakly. Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

'Hinata? I thought he would be bragging about the new jutsu he used, or something.' Sakura thought.

'Hinata? I thought he liked Sakura." Ino thought stupidly.

Naruto looked at the two. "Well?" he said, tears starting to blossom in his eyes. Sakura opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but then she swallowed, and closed it. Naruto tried to move, then cried out in pain. "Stay still, damn it!" Sakura said, as Naruto's bandages started getting redder. "Just tell us where she is, and we'll find her." Naruto swallowed deeply.

"Near where Pain was, behind a pile of rubble." he said sadly.

"What's the matter, Naruto-san?" Ino said, obvilous to the depression radiating from Naruto.

Naruto looked up, his sapphire eyes glistening. "She might be dead." Ino gasped, hugging Naruto gently. "I'm so sorry Naruto-"

'I feel like she's breaking my ribs!' Naruto thought.

"-but at least you beat Pain!" she said.

Naruto looked at his hand, burned with chakra. 'But I wasn't able to do it without the fox.' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed, seeing a bloody mass on the ground. She ran up to it in horror. It was Hinata, her face having a final smile on it. She grabbed her, sprinting off. "Sakura..." a weak voice said. Sakura looked down at Hinata, crimson staining her long black hair. "Yes?" she hesitantly answered. Hinata looked up at her, a feeble smile on her face. "Tell Naruto I-" Sakura put a finger over Hinata's lips.

"I think he would rather hear your words himself." She said quietly. Hinata nodded, then whispered something incomprehensible. "What?" Sakura asked.

"You like him too, don't you, Sakura?" Hinata whispered. Sakura swallowed, then kept moving in silence.

---The Hospital---

Naruto was resting in his cot, while Ino was holding his hand, a worried expression on her face. She looked up and saw Sakura approaching with Hinata, both looking beyond tired. He struggled to get up, moaning in pain. 'Pain. How ironic.' he thought grimly. Hinata looked at him, her eyes gleaming. "Naruto-kun..." she said softly. Naruto showed his trademark foxy grin, albiet laced with pain.

"Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed happily, trying to hug her, only to be stopped by a medic-nin. "Naruto-san, you need your rest."

"But-"

"He's right." a feeble voice said. The five(hinata,naruto,ino,sakura,medic) looked over at Tsunade. She coughed violently, blood splattering her front.

"Hokage-sama!" the shinobi cried out. Tsunade shook her head. "Listen...I'm almost dead now, so I need to tell you some final words." She looked over at the young ninja, seeing how Hinata was blushing somewhat as Naruto snuck the occasional glance at her. 'Well, it's no Kushina and Minato, but they seem happy,' she thought.

"Sakura...you have finally surpassed me, in both healing and beauty." she started.

"Right..." Ino muttered in Hinata's ear. Tsunade looked at her with an incredible killer intent, then continued.

"You and the rest of your former team, really, have all *cough* surpassed the sannin." She turned to Ino. "And you've really matured from that persistent fangirl you were before. Although, I have to admit, you are kind of anorexic. But, you're a good ninja, and not bad at healing." She coughed up more blood, than turned to Hinata. "Good luck." was all she said. Then, Naruto.

"Naruto...it still astounds me how much you have grown. From being that weird little boy who used that one perverted version of the Transformation jutsu, to a man who made an S-ranked Kinjutsu, mastered Sage Mode, and managed to get three girls fawning over you." Sakura, Ino, and Hinata simultaniously sneezed. Naruto blinked.

"What three?"

Tsunade sweatdropped, but continued. "Anyways, you've even surpassed your father, the-"

"I know, the fourth." Naruto said, smiling. Tsunade smiled back.

"And so, I'm making you the Rokudaime." she said. "Check the office for the secret..." she said, her voice steadily dropping in volume.

"No! Granny Tsunade! Don't die!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade looked over at him, her eyes shining in the light.

"Be quiet Dan, I'm trying to sleep." she said blearily, closing her eyes. Sakura was the first to cry, diamond tears rolling down her face, and then the two other kunoichi cried, Hinata hugging Naruto's chest, Ino secretly wishing she had thought to do that sooner. Naruto had tears come to his face, then held them back angrily.

'Pain...I'll kill you and the other Akatsuki, and then, I _will_ find a way to make peace, whenether it takes a day, or a lifetime!' he thought bitterly, watching as medic-nins came in, screaming, then put a white sheet over Tsunade's head. _"Kit...you'll never accomplish such a feat." _the fox said tauntingly.

"Watch me." Naruto whispered as the body of Tsunade was rushed off. He then fainted, along with Hinata. Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"We need Tsunade's bed to hold some injured people, so where will we put Hinata, forehead-chan?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled the first real smile since the beginning of the invasion. "I guess we'll just put her in the same bed as Naruto-kun, pig-chan." she replied with a faint happiness mingled with the taste of sadness at Tsunade's death. The two complied, the walked off.

"Wait, did you say Naruto-kun?" Ino teased.

Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly.

---A few hours later---

*Yawn* "Naruto, well, yawned as he woke up. "Heh heh...what tickles so much...what the hell!" he yelled, seeing Hinata lying right next to him. Sakura the ran into the room, hitting him on the head, and hard too!

"Sakura-san..." he wailed, feeling the bruise on his head.

"She needs to sleep you moron!" Sakura said angrily. 'She doesn't have super healing like you!" Hinata groaned, turning to face Naruto, moaning in a way that sounded like she was enjoying it in a way, then said "Naruto...". Naruto's eye twitched, while Sakura shivered. Naruto then turned to look at Sakura, peering into her green eyes.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? And the other geni-I mean chunin?" he asked blearily. Sakura sighed sadly.

"Kakashi is in critical condition, and we haven't located the others, but I'm sure they're fine." she said. Naruto nodded.

---At the destroyed center of Konoha---

"Oh no! Our poor village has been destroyed! Who could have done such an unyouthful thing!" Lee cried out. Neji had a large vein sticking out of his head, and was about to yell at Lee when Tenten grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Don't." she said.

"Yosh, this is so very unyouthful! We shall track down those evil persons, then envelop them in our eternal Flames of You-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled, running up to Team Nine. Lee and Gai looked, to say the least, saddened, whereas Neji and Tenten were silently thanking him with all their might.

"Well, we must at least defeat the unyouthful people who-"

"Don't bother, he is already defeated." Shino said quietly.

"Then who did such a-"

"It was Pain, of Akatsuki," Chouji said, running up to them.

'Don't they know it is unyouthful to interupt!' Gai thought sadly.

"Well, who beat him?" Neji said coldly. "Was it Kakashi?" Kiba shook his head.

"Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked. Shino shook his head.

"Was it one of you, my youthful companions?" Lee happily said. The other ninja(aside from Gai) all looked at him, pissed off at his saying the 'y word'.

Kiba nodded. "It was...Naruto." he said in a way that signified his own amazement. Neji and Tenten looked stunned.

'I knew he was strong when he beat me,' Neji thought.

'But to do something even the Hokage couldn't?' Tenten continued.

"Yes! Naruto truely has bright flames of youth buring inside of him!" Lee crowed. Then, everyone dogpiled him.

---With Naruto---

Hinata cracked open her eyes to see a red blanket around her. She grabbed it, feeling its nice warmth.

"Um, Hinata?" Hinata's eyes flew open wide. She slowly looked up the length of the blanket, then realized it was Naruto's cloak. 'Oh god, please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep' she begged. Then Naruto picked her body up, and kissed her. She somehow managed to get over her initial shock, then returned the kiss joyfully.

'Naruto-kun kissed me! And it wasn't even on accident!' she thought happily. She smiled deeply. Naruto actually liked her! Then, she turned, coughing on the sheets, then shivered as she saw blood stained on them from her coughing.

Sakura winced. "Pain's swords hurt you really badly. You won't ever be as good as a kunoichi, or be able to breath and rest that easily, but you'll live a long, happy life."

Hinata snuggled in closer to Naruto. Sakura was wrong. She could now rest easily, knowing the love of her life loved her back.

**----------------------------------------**

**Okay, now I need your advice. Should I **

**a) let Kakashi live**

**b)let him die, resulting in a funeral and Naruto wanting to kill Akatsuki more**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Ok so far, **

**Kakashi lives-2**

**Kakashi dies-1**

**Oh, and by the way: Naruto will learn at least two new jutsu by around Chapter 10. **

---At the Hospital, 2 weeks later---

"What do you mean I can't leave yet!" Naruto yelled angrily, throwing a chair at the wall. Sakura grimaced. That wasn't the first peice of furniture Naruto had broken that day.

"Well, Naruto, for starters, your girlfriend is still recovering, and you wouldn't want to have to leave her, would you?" Ino asked. Naruto scowled.

"True, but I'm the next hokage! I need to go to my new office!" he barked. Shikamaru strolled into the room, looking around.

"Troublesome." he muttered, walking out. Sakura sighed deeply. For once, she agreed with that lazy bum.

"Naruto, unless we announce you are hokage, they villagers won't believe it! Then they'll probably make that one weird Root leader, Danzo, the Hokage." she said quietly. Naruto winced.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that."

"Maybe thats because you barely think at all, baka!"

"Fangirl!"

"Ero-kage!"

"Billboard brow!"

Sakura huffed, storming out of the room, toppling a medic-nin like a bowling pin. Naruto steamed, his eyes blazing. 'Yay! Sakura doesn't have a chance with him now!' Ino thought. 'And you do?' Inner Ino coldly replied. She sighed, walking over to Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto." she started quietly. Naruto looked at her like she had a second head.

"Calm down? Calm down! My life's dream has just been accomplished, and you want me to calm down!" he said in his trademark loud voice. Ino punched him down. Sure, she didn't have Sakura's super strength, but it sure hurt like hell. A large red lump rose from Naruto's head.

"What was that for!" he yelled.

"Um...Naruto-kun? Ino-san?"

The two shinobi turned to see Hinata feebly going towards them in a wheelchair. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her in a bone crushing hug. Hinata looked like she was choking, but was secretly somewhat liking it. Naruto let go, letting her collapse on her seat. "How are you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, looking the happiest he had been all day. Hinata smiled.

"Well, I was good until you broke my ribs with that hug." she jokingly said. Naruto grinned. "Oh, and Naruto," she began, coughing midway through her sentence ", shouldn't you announce the fact that you are the new Hokage?" Naruto shrugged.

"After the way the funeral was, I doubt it."

_Flashback no Jutsu!:_

_Naruto sadly stood near the gravestone, cryin-_

"Wait a second, you weren't at the funeral, you were still recovering, baka!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto blinked.

"Oh yeah..." he said. The two kunoichi sweatdropped.

---With Sakura---

Sakura was idly skipping stones in a small pond. She then threw one right into the water, staring at it as the water rippled, almost like echoes. She sighed, looking at the water. 'Naruto...' she thought. 'Its amazing, really. How he affects me now...' she thought carelessly. she looked up into the sky, looking at a cloud.

_Flashback no Jutsu!:(note: this won't be exact, or really even close)_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked up, bored. Sakura twiddled with her thumbs, then said "Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Gaara." Sasuke grunted. _

_"I didn't save you. It was Naruto." he said in a monotone._

_Flashback no Jutsu...Release!_

Sakura smiled gently. 'Naruto was always better than Sasuke, huh?"

"Why are you talking about Dickless, Ugly?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Sai, you had better get out here." she said menacingly. Sai casually flew down on an ink bird, then got promptly punched by Sakura.

"You know, that isn't a good way to make friends," Sai said. Sakura cracked her knuckles angrily. Sai shrugged, putting an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura turned away angrily. Sai remained silent, then got out a book. "Come-on. Tell-me-what-is-wrong." he read slowly. Sakura rolled her eyes, but then turned back to him.

"Well, it's about Naruto. I feel...almost like I like him!" she said. Sai shrugged.

"Ok, doesn't he like you?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No...now he's with...Hinata." she said quietly. Sai smiled.

"Well, ok then! Better luck next time, Ugly!" he said with a smile plastered onto his face. Sakura grabbed him by his arm, throwing him into the water.

"Well that didn't help at all, bastard!" she screamed at him.

---The Hospital---

Hinata was resting right next to Naruto as he spoke with Ino.

"Well, we are going to need as many witnesses we can get to say Tsunade made you the Rokudaime." Naruto nodded. "So that includes me, Hinata, Sakura, you, and that medic-nin." Again, Naruto nodded. "And so, we will need all of them to confirm you are the new Hokage. And since Sakura is angry at you, Hinata is still injured, and we don;t know where the medic-nin is, we have to wait a bit." Naruto frowned, then nodded. Hinata stirred.

"It's okay, I can move, at least on a wheelchair, so I can go." she said quietly. Naruto smiled at her, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." he said, turning just as Hinata started to blush. Ino nodded.

"Leaving only Sakura and the medic-nin. Honestly, I don't know which is going to be harder." she said. Naruto shrugged.

"Sakura, I bet. But, lets start looking for that medic-nin." he said. Ino nodded, and Hinata also nodded.

"There is no need for that, I'm right here." the healer said. Naruto's shoulders dropped.

"Well, that was unexpected." he grumbled. Hinata shifted in her chair uneasily. Naruto turned to her. "Something wrong?" Hinata smiled weakly.

"Not really... it's just about Sakura...why do you think she is so angry?" Ino laughed.

"I'm sure it's just that time of month." she said. Naruto blinked.

"What time of month?" he asked. Ino rolled her eyes, whispering something into Naruto's ear. Naruto flushed red, then looked down at the ground.

"Oh." he mumbled as Hinata giggled. He then smiled, putting his hands together into a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled out as twenty duplicates of him sprang into existance. He looked at them, then nodded. They all scattered.

-With Sakura, 10 minutes later---

Sakura dipped her feet into the cool water just as a clone came up to her.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled out happily. Sakura looked at him, a smile coming to her face.

'So he finally came to apoligize.' she thought.

Naruto grinned, then said, "Come on! We have to see the boss so we can announce Tsunade wanted him to be Hokage!" Sakura's eye twitched.

"That's _all _you came to see me for?" she said with a warning tone on her lips. Naruto's smile faded, and a few seconds passed by. He then grinned again.

"Yeah, that's right!" he said exuberantly. Sakura sighed.

'Well, it _is _Naruto,' she thought. She pointed back in the direction the clone came from. "Lead the way."

---With Naruto and Hinata and the stupid blonde no one cares about---

Ino growled. "I get the odd feeling someone was just talking about me," she said. Naruto smiled, seeing his clone in the distance, with Sakura behind it.

"Sakura!" he yelled happily. Sakura smiled sadly.

Ok, I don't like him, I don't like him,' she thought, like she was still trying to convince herself that. Naruto nodded.

'I'll get the villagers together with my clones, and then we shall tell them about my becoming Rokudaime." he said calmly, his cloak waving in the gentle wind, his face illuminated by the sunlight, his blue eyes glistening.

'Ah, who am I kidding, I like him! Shannaro!' Inner Sakura yelled out.

---Later---

The villagers were in a stir as they waited for the meeting to start. Naruto then walked out onto the podium. The villagers grew silent, looking at him with a mixture of fear and awe from his defeat of Pain. He coughed gently, then started.

"Um, people of Konohagakure, can I have your attention?" he began. "I know that our dear Tsunade-sama is now dead, but, well...basically, she left me in charge as the new Hokage. Thanks." he said, leaping off of the stage.

"Nice going, baka!" Ino hissed. Naruto turned to her, puzzled.

"What?" he said. Ino slapped her forehead.

"We didn't get a chance to prove you were telling the truth, and now the villagers are confused!" she said angrily. Naruto frowned.

"Okay, fine, tell them you witnessed it." he grumbled.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all stepped up to the stage, clearing their throats. The villagers were still talking amongst themselves. Sakura's eye twitched, and she hit the ground, breaking it. "People!" she yelled angrily. The villagers shut up rather quickly that time. Sakura smiled.

"Listen, what he said was true, he is the new Hokage. Tsunade appointed him to be it. And besides- he is the son of the Fourth, so why shouldn't he be?" she said.

The villagers gasped in unison, then looked at Naruto almost like he was a god.

" So that would explain the blond hair and Rasengan..."

"And the cloak..."

Naruto smiled, then frowned as Danzo stepped forward. "He didn't defeat Pain, he only managed to drive him away, _temporarily._ And why should _he _be Hokage? The Kyubi? _I _would make a far better choice." Sakura was about to step up to yell at him, when Naruto quickly stepped ahead of her.

"So, a guy missing an arm and an eye wants to challenge _me_, who beat an S-ranked criminal, to a fight?" he said pointedly. Danzo's eyes narrowed, and he walked away, bowing. Naruto smiled, and the crowd started cheering happily. Naruto smiled, then laughed as he started being carried away by the crowd. His smile then faded.

"As for my first decree," he said, "I need the forbidden scroll."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats right, Naruto is going to learn a new jutsu based on the Shadow Clone jutsu! If you can't guess it, here's a hint: Itachi. Anyways, R&R, and remember to vote if Kakashi should die or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi dead-2**

**Kakashi lives-2**

**Kakashi does something entirely different that I personally think is kinda funny-1**

**Oh, and thanks for the 1000+ views!**

Chapter 5:

Naruto was sitting by a tree, reading the scroll intently.

"Shadow clone Jutsu...Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu...hmm?" he said. He re-read over it again, just to make sure he read it right. "Clone Great Explosion...cool..." he said, staring at the ink. "And it's A-ranked too." He started reading in silence.

_To use the Clone Great Explosion, first create (a) Shadow Clone(s). Note that this technique shall explode violently, so if you are about to test, back off to a safe distance. Then, after you have created (a) shadow clone(s), create a Tiger seal, then snape your hands apart violently. The clone(s) shall explode with a blast radius between two and twenty meters (depending on chakra level)._

Naruto smiled. "That sounds too easy!" he said. He quickly created a few shadow clones, then had them spread out around the area. Luckily, it was a nice, open field. Naruto looked at them then had them spread out a little more. 'After all, Kakashi said I had over twice the chakra as him...Kakashi...' he thought. He considered visiting Kakashi in the hospital, then shook his head.

'It would be better to show him a cool new jutsu I learned.' he thought. He then put his hands into a Tiger seal. "One...two...three!" he exclaimed, snapping his hands apart. The clones collapsed on the ground, looking like Naruto's attempts at the normal Clone jutsu. He grabbed the scroll again.

_Note: Good chakra control is needed to detonate the shadow clone(s), if too much chakra is put into the clone(s), they will simply 'die', and not detonate, or worse, explode randomly._

Naruto looked with distain at the scroll. "That just figures."

---With Sakura---

Sakura was running throught the fields of a Training ground when she saw a red cloak with black fire, collapsed on the ground. She ran up to it, guessing that it was Naruto's.

"Naruto!" she yelled out, looking at the body on the ground.

"Sakura, don't!" a voice yelled, tackling her, sending her away from the clone, which promptly exploded. Sakura looked at the real Naruto on top of her, lookin sheepish, and the charred grass near where the clone was. Naruto smiled in a way that looked happy, but sorry. "Um...sorry Sakura-san. That was a new jutsu I'm learning called Clone Great Explosion." he said. Sakura nodded, stunned.

'Nice jutsu,' she thought. "Is that why you wanted the scroll?" she asked politely. Naruto grinned.

"Yep! Since I'm a master of shadow clones, I decided I might as well have something interesting to fit them. And it's an A-ranked jutsu too!" he said happily. Sakura smiled. Naruto was getting incredibly strong. Naruto's grin lessened a bit.

"But to properly do the technique, I need better chakra control, otherwise they might eplode at random." he said sheepishly. Sakura nodded. Naruto nodded in return.

An awkward silence ensued, which seemed unbreakable. Sakura finally spoke.

"Want to go get some ramen?" she asked, an almost invisible blush on her face. She looked up at Naruto. "And do you mind getting off of me?" she said. Naruto grinned in reply, pulling Sakura up with him.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" he said cheerfully, dragging Sakura behind him. Sakura smiled. There was only one thing you needed to do to keep Naruto happy: never hurt any of his precious people.

That counts ramen.

---With 4 mysterious figures at the borders of Konohagakure---

A gaunt looking man sat on a steep hill overlooking the village. A woman stepped up to him. "Are you all right?" she asked cautiously. The man looked at her coldly, his eyes devoid of emotion. Another man sat near them, grumbling.

"I can't believe you morons lost my new sword." he said angrily, ignoring the taller man silently standing behind them. The first man stood up, turning to the other three figures.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, you stay here. Me and Karin shall go inside of the remains of the village." he said coldly. Jugo's eyebrow rose.

"Why?" he asked. The ebony haired, un-named figure(who you all should know the name of) sighed.

"Karin has medical skills, and I am the superior fighter. Suigetsu, you are too loud and probably would give away who we are, and Jugo, you might go into a rage. Besides, a group of two will go fairly unnoticed." he said emotionionally. Suigetsu growled, but Karin waved it off.

"Well, lets go, Sasuke-kun!" she cried out happily. Sasuke turned from her coldly.

"Never call me that again." he said in a monotone, He performed the seals for a transformation jutsu, then walked to the village under the guise of a leaf-nin. Karin sadly looked at him, then performed the same jutsu, following him.

---Ichiraku's Ramen---

Naruto slowly slurped up the last noodles of his first bowl. Sure, he tried to slow down as much as possible, but Sakura was still barely half done. Naruto glanced outside, then did a double-take as he saw a ninja heading in the direction of the hokage's office. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder gently. She looked up, smiling.

"Something wrong?" she asked. 'I really should have been a better friend to him so he would have been my boyfriend,' she thought, examining his toned body and anxious face. He nodded.

"I don't mean to rush you, but hurry up. I need to get to my office quickly." he said quietly. Sakura blinked in surprise. Naruto sounded extrememly tense and serious. She nodded, and stood up. Naruto put some money on the table, then they quickly started walking.

---Soon---

Sasuke and Karin arrived at the Hokage building wordlessly. They stepped inside, and looked around. "Same old, same old." he said. He then noticed a discarded package of instant ramen on the ground. "That brings back memories." he said, a slight touch of emotion in his voice. Karin looked down at the ramen bowl.

"Ew, it has ramen spilled all over the ground!" she said. Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

'What clumsy moron would do that and not clean it up?' he thought. Then, the door crashed open violently, and Naruto stepped in, alongside Sakura.

"You're both either going to be put under arrest, or get your asses kicked." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"What, Naruto?" he said. "It's just me, Asuma!" he said, pulling out a cigarette. Naruto snarled.

"Asuma is dead, missing-nin. Undo your transformation jutsus." he growled. Sasuke(in the guise of Asuma) looked at Karin, then turned back to Naruto.

"What gives you the authority to threaten me with arrest anyways?" he coldly said. Naruto smiled.

"I have every right, as Hokage!" he replied coolly. Sasuke blinked.

"You became hokage, dope?" he yelled. Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"And you came back, Sasuke-teme." he said in a mixture of happiness and sadness. Sasuke shrugged.

"Karin, there is no point in continuing this jutsu. Release it." he said coldly. Karin nodded, switching back to herself. Sakura's eyebrows raised.

"Sasuke-san, who the hell is that slut?" she said. Karin's eye twitched.

"Sasuke-kun, can I please kill that girl with the humoungous forehead?" Karin said through clenched teeth. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not until I am done." he said coldly. Karin sneered at Sakura, who's eyes narrowed. She tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Can I kill that slutty weirdo?" she asked with hate seeping out of her. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Sasuke and I have to talk." he said coldly. Sasuke looked coldly at Naruto, then showed his Sharingan, his three tomoe in each eye rotating lazily. Naruto looked back with dull interest. "So you find me worthy of your sharingan? I'm honored." he said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked.

"You have no idea how strong I am now. I have Amaterasu, Kirin, and a new technique I just invented in secret." he said coldly. Naruto smiled.

"And I have the Rasenshuriken, Sage Mode, Frog Katas, Rasenrengan(two rasengans with sage chakra), and up to 6 tails of the nine-tailed fox. Oh, and a new technique I just learned." he replied. Sasuke's smile lessened, then increased again.

"And I have Mangekyou sharingan."

"I have the strength of all of the villagers."

The two continued to brag for a few more seconds.

'Boys,' Sakura and Karin thought simulataniously. Finally, Sasuke and Naruto grew silent. They looked at each other, red eyes against blue eyes.

Sasuke then jumped out of the window, throwing some kunai with explosive tags on them. Naruto grabbed them in midair, throwing them back out the window, then leapt out to join him. Sakura and Karin looked at each other coldly.

"You'll never get my Sasuke-kun, pinky." Karin growled.

"Why would I want that gay avenger, you slut." Sakura growled in reply. They then leapt at each other angrily.

---With Naruto and Sasuke---

Sasuke shot some Chidori Senbon at Naruto, intending to cause some cellular damage. On impact, Naruto exploded in a cloud of smoke. "A clone, of course." Sasuke said dully. Naruto leapt up behind Sasuke, kicking him into the air.

"Yep." he said coldly. Sasuke turned in midair.

"So you have finally become a worthy opponent." he said icily. Naruto didn't smile as he looked up at him this time.

"That and more."

"You know I won't hold back now."

"I was counting on that."

Sasuke and Naruto threw clouds of shurikens at each other at the same time, and they all clashed with each other. Sasuke performed a few hand seals, then shot a blast of fire at Naruto. "Great Fireball Technique." he said. Naruto shrugged, shooting a scream of wind chakra from his mouth, making the fireball change direction, and grow to about three times its original size. Sasuke shot a blast of electricity from his hand. "Chidori Current."

Naruto smirked, creating a rasengan while Sasuke was distracted by the fire. "Rasengan!" he yelled, about to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist before Naruto could hit him. 'Crap, I forgot about the sharingan." he thought bitterly. Sasuke made a Chidori with one hand.

"Looks like I was mistaken. I'm still superior." he said. Naruto grinned, turning to a cloud of smoke. Sasuke turned.

"Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, throwing a rasengan (not a rasenshuriken, I thought Naruto should be able to throw both). Sasuke sneered, hitting the rasengan with his Chidori before it hit him.

Big mistake.

Sasuke was thrown back many feet, with a large cut from the wind chakra on his front. He frowned. "Wind chakra." he said angrily, getting up. He then aimed his hand at Naruto.

"Chidori Sharp Spear! (I got these names from .com, so if they're wrong, it's their fault)" he yelled, as lances of lightning shot at Naruto. Naruto used a shadow clone to throw him out of the way, then threw more shuriken and kunai at Sasuke, who blocked them with Chidori Current. Sasuke then did something unexpected. He ran up to Naruto, looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames flew at Naruto, who jumped off, crying in pain. He then exploded in a violent burst, and Sasuke was thrown off into the distance. Naruto jumped down from a tree. "Clone Great Explosion." he said. "Nice technique, wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke growled, then pointed one finger at Naruto.

"Demonic Illusion:Shackling Stakes." he coldly said. Naruto gasped as he was thrown into a wall, and wooden stakes were shot into his arms and legs. Sasuke walked up to him, slowly and deliberately. He looked up, and Naruto saw his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke then pulled out his katana and laced it with the chidori.

---Sakura and Karin---

Karin was panting heavily, while Sakura towered over her. "You have no ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques, you have pitiful taijutsu, your medical techniques are useful only to others, and you are too distracted by Sasuke to be useful." Sakura said coldly. Karin looked up at her.

"But I have one thing better than you." she said, smirking. Sakura smiled with fake interest.

"And what could that be?" she said.

Karin smiled. "I'm actually pretty." she said. Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she punched Karin through the floor of the Hokage building. Sakura laughed.

"That was beyond easy." she said, looking at Karin's unconsious body.

---Back at the Cool Fight---

Naruto screamed as the blade peirced his skin. Sasuke didn't even wince as blood started spurting from another stab mark. "I am going to win, and you are going to die, Naruto. I am far better." he said. Naruto shook his head.

"I still have one advantage." he said, blood coming from his mouth.

Sasuke coolly looked into his eyes. "And what is that?" he asked. Naruto grinned even as blood came from the corners of his mouth.

"That." he pointed with a finger. Sasuke turned, only to get hit by a shadow clone repeatedly. Sasuke grimaced, and the genjutsu released. Naruto collasped on the ground, then stood up, a rasengan in his hand. Sasuke growled, then formed a chidori. They ran at each other, both in great pain. The rival attacks collided, and a sphere of chakra developed around them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto emotionlessly. "I didn;t even have to use my new technique."

"And I didn't need the fox or sage mode." Naruto replied.

"Imbicile."

"Teme."

The chakra in the air then exploded, sending them flying. They faced each other, a few yards away, and Sasuke got up, shuddering in pain. He slowly walked towards the border of the village, Naruto looking at him, almost looking through him, then collapsed. Sasuke made it outside of the village, then fainted, only to be picked up by Jugo.

Naruto's eyes glistened with tears. 'I failed again, Sakura..." he thought. He then sank into unconsciousness.

**Yay! I now have had Sasuke be in the story, have a big fight scene, and you all know the technique Naruto was learning! Well, I'm going to a winter camp thing tomorrow until Sunday, so don't expect another chapter that soon from now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok the poll of Kakashi is over! I'll tell you if he lives or not in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6:

Naruto grimly stared up at the ceiling of the hospital again. 'I've failed.' he thought bitterly. He rolled onto his side, staring out of the window. 'I got beat by some gay avenger who was trained by a pedophile.' Ino then walked into the room. She was wearing a slightly tight nurses outfit, and her hair was shiny from repeated brushing. Many people were staring at her in want.

Naruto wasn't. Ino walked up to him anyways, purring "Hi, Naruto-kun!" Naruto grunted.

"Hello, Ino-san." he said with slight disdain. Ino's lip pouted out.

"Can't you at least be a little kinder? I am one of the medic-nin that saved your life." she said. Naruto shrugged.

"You don't really have much training, so Sakura probably did most of it." he said coolly. Ino sighed.

"You always talk about the other girls! Hinata this, or Sakura that, it's so annoying!" she said. Naruto smiled.

"Calling me annoying isn't really the best tactic to get a date with me." he said. Ino blinked. He had a point. She giggled nervously.

"What would make you think I wanted a date with you?" she said anxiously. Naruto grinned.

"The tight uniform," he said, pointing ", the tone of your voice, and the fact that Sakura told me you said you thought I was hot." Ino scowled. How dare she tell him that! She growled.

"Why do you like Hinata anyways!" she cried out in frustration, tears beading on her eyes. Naruto looked at her.

"She liked me before I became 'hot', and she liked me and likes me for who I am, even after I ignored her feelings for so long." he said gently, taking Ino's outstretched hand. Ino wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes.

She then kissed Naruto, who's eyes flew open in shock, then his eyes glistened with unspoken apology as Hinata walked into the room and gasped. Hinata started crying, then ran out of the room, sobbing. Naruto broke away from Ino, then yelled, "Hinata!" in desperation. Ino smiled, licking her lips, and reaching for Naruto again. Naruto snarled, releasing sheer killer intent. If she wasn't a shinobi, she could literally have died of fear. As it was, she just about wet her uniform. Naruto leapt out of bed, chakra restoring his few remaining wounds from the fight. Ino looked at him, shocked.

He stared at her darkly, then spoke, "We could have been friends, but now...I hate you. We'll barely even be fellow shinobi." he said icily. He then leapt out the window, looking for Hinata to apoligize. Ino looked out of the open window Naruto jumped out of, then collapsed on the ground and started crying.

'What have I done.' she thought sadly.

---With Hinata, 3 hours later---

Hinata was practicing her gentle fist on a tree. She did one final blow, then grimly smiled as the tree collasped, hollowed out. All of a sudden, she thought she saw a black flame fly through the air, and she hid behind a bush. She looked up to see Naruto flying through the air, hoarsely yelling, "Hinata!" Hinata sighed. She didn't want an apology. Tears started to roll down her face.

'He really broke my heart this time...I really should have just gone out with Kiba.' she thought, remembering when Kiba asked her out. Then, she remembered it was _Kiba _that asked her out, and she shuddered. Naruto then flew back near her, and collasped on a rock. He panted.

"Hinata..." he whispered. Then he shook his head. "I've searched for her for three hours with one thousand clones and can't find her...oh god, I made her run away!" he panicked. Hinata shook her head. She actually considered doing that, but then realized she was torn because of all of her friends like Sakura, and even Naruto, even after he did that. Naruto sighed, then started crying. Hinata turned to look at him, from the sound of his crying.

"Hinata, if you can hear me...I love you, and I'm sorry, for not noticing you feelings earlier, and for kissing Ino...and this." he said, creating one more shadow clone. He then made a tiger seal, and ripped his hands apart. The clone exploded, and the air burned away from the sheer heat. Hinata cried out almost silently, watching as Naruto flew through the air, then looked with astonishment as she saw Naruto's destroyed cells regenerate almost instantly, and saw what looked like red smoke flow out of Naruto.

_"What the hell are you doing, kit?" _the smoke spoke. Naruto growled.

"Shut up fox. I'm commiting the suicide I told you about earlier, because now Hinata now hates me." he said angrily. Hinata gasped. Naruto charged up a rasengan with one hand, then looked in horror as him arm changed to look like it in four tailed state, then grabbed his rasengan, dispelling it.

_"Hell no kit. I'm not going to let you die now. I'm going to get freed, kill all of your friends, then let you die." _the fox said darkly. Naruto chuckled darkly in return. He charge up another rasengan.

"You can't stop me." he said coldly. He was about to hit himself when all of a sudden, a kunai hit him on the back of his head. Luckily, it wasn't the blade. But he collasped anyways. Then, a shrouded figure grabbed him, running off.

"Naruto!" Hinata finally cried out, running from her hiding place, but then she realized that he was already gone.

---Hokage Building---

"He ran away?" Sakura screamed. Ino cringed as Sakura continued. "You bitch! How the hell could you kiss Naruto!" she shrieked. Ino mumbled something. Sakura grabbed her, lifting her up by her collar.

"Go ahead and hit me, but I can tell one of the reasons your angry is that you weren't the one that kissed him." Ino said coldly. Sakura looked like she was going to hit her, but then her fist started trembling, and she dropped her fist. Inos eyes opened slowly, and she saw Sakura crying, hitting a table.

"Damn it, you're right! I love him!" she said, tears gleaming on her face. Ino grasped her hands, then started talking gently to her, trying to comfort her. She looked up with her eyes full of tears.

"And now we need to find a new hokage." she said.

"No, not a new one, just a temporary one." a voice said. Sakura and Ino turned to see Kakashi in the doorway. His mask was ripped apart, and his hair was tumbled over his eyes. They saw his face behind his mask. No buckteeth, no giant lips. Just a face that oddly looked like the yondaimes and pain's face. Ino and Sakura thought he looked fairly handsome, but as for a certain dango-obsessed kunoichi spying them through a window, his handsomeness had a different effect.

Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds when he saw Anko basically flying because of a nose-bleed.

Kakashi sat down in the hokage's chair, then asked, "So, what first? An S-ranked mission to retrieve Naruto?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I wish, but no...Naruto didn't really do much work when he was Hokage..." she started. She then grasped a humoungous box, put it on the hokages desk, and opened it. Kakashi's showing eye widened beyond comparison.

"Oh hell no..." he said. It was over a thousand pounds...of paperwork. Kakashi sighed, then created a few dozen clones, and started to work.

---With Naruto---

Naruto groaned, waking up in a hard stone cell, his muscles sore. He looked around, rubbing his muscles gently. Then, he saw a dark silhoutte on the other side of the bars. With spiky hair, and purple eyes. Naruto gasped, running backwards. Pain laughed coldly.

"Finally...the Kyubi..." he said. Naruto growled, creating a shadow clone. Pain shook his head. "Don't bother...I've put a seal on these walls that makes them indestructable." he said. Naruto growled again.

"Besides, we still need to seal away the 8-tails, otherwise our seals shall be destroyed," he said. He then turned, and said some final words, ",Naruto Namikaze." Naruto's jaw dropped

'How did he know?' he thought. Then, another figure walked towards him from the darkness. Naruto got his fists up, snarling. The figure slipped a plate of food through a tiny slot in the door. Naruto ravenously ate it, then asked, "Do you have any more?" A piece of paper flew into the room, followed by many more. Konan formed from the pieces, and she opened her mouth to talk.

"No." she said flatly. Naruto's widened eyes almost closed with disappointment. Konan lifted his head up.

"Cheer up little guy...once you die and go to heaven, there will be plenty of food for you." she said with a touch of actual kindness. Naruto grinned ferally, making a tiger seal. Konan's eyes widened.

"And once I blow you to hell, I'm getting out of here." he said. Konan caught herself.

"Nice threat, but you can't hurt me. I'll simply change to paper and fly out." she said. then, Naruto's clone grabbed her. Naruto chuckled.

"It's called Clone Great Explosion...I have almost full chakra, and bad control of it, so it will make a 20 meter blast radius contained inside of a 3 by 4 meter room. Now, tell Pain to come and set me free, or I swear, I'm blowing your paper body to shreds. Konan swallowed hard.

"Pain, darling?" she called. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and sniggered.

"Darling?" he said, choking on laughter. Konan looked at him furiously, then called out,

"Could you come over here really quickly?" she continued.

Soon, Pain walked into the room grumbling, "I told you to stop calling me darling-oh." he said, noticing the clone about to detonate. He shrugged.

"Well? Aren't you going to detonate?" he said coldly. Konan's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. Naruto looked at him with disbelief.

"What the hell! You'd let your girlfriend die!" he yelled.

"I wish he were my boyfriend." Konan mumbled. Pain laughed.

"She is nothing more than an old friend, and a fellow Akatsuki member. Go ahead and kill my angel-it will only add to the pain I feel, and I will be even less merciless." he said. Naruto scowled.

"How can you know pain! I had a ton of pain also! I never met my parents, my close role models died, I was beaten and abused before! What makes your pain so much deeper!" he screamed. Pain's eye twitched.

"You had a best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. My friend, Yahiko, died. I was also an orphan, and my homeland was destroyed. That is why my pain is greater than yours." he said. Naruto's eyes turned red from the kyubi.

"_**And you were taken in by my godfather, Jirayia! He cared for you, and you killed him!" **_ Naruto and Kyubi's layered voice said angrily. The Rinnegan and the Kyubi's eyes met, then Pain broke the connection of eyes. He slowly walked away.

"You know, if you kill her, then you will have no food coming to you, and you will have no hostage to convince me with." he said as he walked down the hall. Naruto sighed, dispelling the clone. Konan picked herself up, dusted some...dust off of her robe, and slid out of the slot. Naruto sat down, hitting the wall next to him in frustration. He then had an idea. He created some clones, and they starte digging. That was taking too long, so Naruto then just rasenganned it, and crawled down the resulting tunnel.

---With Kakashi---

"Alright, this is an S_S_ ranked mission. I'll need Gai, Kurenai, Anko, and all of the chunin...no, scratch that, no Kurenai." Kakashi said. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, Kakashi sensei, but Hinata isn't back yet, Team 9 is gone on an A-ranked, and Chouji is hospitalized." she said. Kakashi groaned.

"Then me, Gai, Anko, you, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru shall go on that mission." he said seriously. Sakura winced.

"I'm not sure we will really be of much use;at best, me and the other chunin are B-ranked, Gai and Anko are A-ranked, and you're S-ranked, but Pain, and that Tobi guy, and Zetsu, and the fish guy, they're all SS or S ranked! We could die!" she said. Kakashi nodded.

"And that is why it is SS ranked." he said remorsefully, reaching into his pocket.

His eyes widened. "What the hell!" he screamed. He collapsed on the ground, and Sakura ran up to him, screaming.

"What is it sensei!" she screamed.

Kakashi looked at her, then said weakly, "My...book..."

---Back with Akatsuki---

Naruto panted, charging up what seemed to be his hundreth rasengan. He had to navigate through a maze of pipes and rock. Then, he saw a light. He crawled through it, and then saw an empty room with a table, and a book. He picked up the book, ignoring the cover. He gasped, then smiled. It was filled with pictures of Team 7, and Kakashi's old team. There was also a picture of Anko wearing...well...not much, signed by her. He flipped through the pages again, and got to the back cover. It showed a commentary by...Jiraiya? He turned the book around, and saw the cover: Icha Icha Paradise. He turned to the commentary again, wondering what perverted things Jiriaya could have written.

_This novel, while being about romance, and perhaps a little pornography, holds a true meaning-to be training. Inside of this book is a hidden code, which shall reveal many powerful jutsu inside. Also, it shall tell of a hidden fighting style unlike any other! But, like I said before, there is still the romance and pornography. I hope that you shall realize the real value of this book, but if you don't, thank you for giving me another 500 ryo. -Jiriaya_

Naruto stared at the book. 'A hidden code? Powerful jutsu? 500 ryo!' he thought. 'So thats why Kakashi reads this.' he thought. He then started reading, hoping to pry at least one secret from the book which he now held in new regard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Naruto was reading in silent, looking over the pages of Icha Icha Paradise. He had to admit, although he hadn't found any jutsu yet, the book was interesting. He blinked, shaking his head vigorously. 'Kakashi and Jiriaya really _have _left their mark on me.' he thought. He kept reading, searching for any hidden jutsu. He then looked at two 'e's near each other. "Hmm?" he muttered softly. One was slightly, just barely larger than the other. He excitedly flipped through some more pages, seeing more and more letters larger than others. He grinned. 'It may take a while, but I'm going to find out the jutsu in here!" he said. He then started reading more vigorously than even before.

---With Kakashi---

Kakashi was making a few last minute adjustments when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said. Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Gai, and Anko stepped into the room. Anko licked a kunai, smiling.

"What's this about an SS ranked mission?" she asked, staring at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"You all know Naruto is the new Hokage, I presume?" he said. The chunin nodded, but the adults froze.

"Yosh! Naruto truely has youth and love burning in him!" Gai cried out. Anko shrugged.

"Never thought that brat would be good for much." she said coolly. Kakashi nodded.

"He has been kidnapped by Akatsuki, and so I need all of you." he said. All of them except Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped. Then, Kiba started shaking his head.

"Ok...so we have to go and get Naruto, who has been captured by the Akatsuki, who managed to beat up our village with _one _member!" Kiba yelled. Kakashi nodded.

"That's the idea." he said. Kiba groaned. "Alright, now get all of your equipment together, as it might be a long trip." Kakashi said. The shinobi simultaniously nodded, and went to their houses.

---With Hinata---

Hinata was looking at a picture of Naruto, sobbing away inside of the Hyuuga manor. Many Hyuugas attempted to comfort her, but they all walked away with at least 32 tenkutsu sealed away. "Lady Hinata? You have a visitor." a branch member said quietly. She sniffed.

"Send him in, please." she said. Kiba stepped in, looking around the room. Hinata glared up at him.

"If you're here to ask me out again, the answer is no." she said coldly. Kiba shook his head.

"Pack your things. You're coming on a mission." he said. Hinata snarled.

"Why should I!" she yelled, tears still on her face.

"It's to rescue Naruto, Hinata." Kiba said gently. Hinata blinked.

"He's alive?" she breathed. Kiba nodded.

"For now. It's an SS ranked mission, so we need all the help we can get...and that includes you, Hinata-chan." he said, smiling with badly disguised sadness. Hinata swallowed, then nodded.

"A-alright. I'll get packed." she said softly. Kiba nodded, then walked out. Hinata stood up, then grabbed some bandages, medicine, soldier pills, and a few extra weapons. Then, she saw a medicinal cream jar in the corner, the kind she made. She hesitated, then grabbed it. Better safe than sorry.

---Later, when all Ninjas had packed---

The shinobi were standing, waiting, when Kakashi showed up. Sakura smiled. "Only two minutes late, that's a new record, Kakashi." she said sarcastically. Kakashi ignored her, walking in front of the aligned shinobi, Then, he turned to Hinata, startled.

"When did you get here?" he said in surprise. Hinata smiled.

"Well, about twenty minutes before you did." she said 's showing eye narrowed.

"Well, let's get started." he said, walking out to the village gate. The others followed him silently, being unnoticed by the villagers. Kiba was riding on Akamaru.

"One of you want a ride?" he said, but in a friendly way, not a flirting one. The girls exchanged glances, then shook their heads. Kiba groaned inwardly. "Naruto manages to get three girls that lke him, and I can barely be friends with them." he muttered. The kunoichi giggled slightly.

---Many days later, with the group of ninjas---

Anko was walking behind Kakashi wearilly. She reached her arms out onto his back, collapsed on him, and fell asleep. Kakashi looked back at her, bemused, but kept walking.

"Yosh! What a youthful way of training by adding extra weight while walking! Ah, my eternal rival-" Gai started.

Anko put a kunai to his neck. "_Don't _finish that sentence." Gai backed away, swallowing. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." he said. Ino looked at him, grinning.

"You're just depressed because Temari isn't here, Shikamaru." she said teasingly. Shikamaru blushed, then turned away. Ino smirked. "I knew it. You miss her long blonde hair, her intelligence,her annoying way of talking-"

"Shut up, Ino." Shikamaru said, turning to look at the clouds. "She in a Suna shinobi, and a useful companion, and nothing more." he said. Ino grinned behind his back. Kakashi pointed in the distance.

"Look. It's the Akatsuki hideout." he said dully. Kiba grinned.

"Alright! Let's go in there and kick some ass!" he crowed. Kakashi looked at him.

"And weren't you the one that was afraid of going on this mission?" he said. Kiba's pride seemed to deflate a bit.

---With Naruto---

Naruto was hungry and irritable, but a small bit of happiness was still there. He smiled. 'Those new jutsu are awesome! Too bad I can't test them.' he thought. Then, he heard a small click, and a voice yell,

"Yo! Naruto!" a voice called out. Naruto swallowed.

'That sounds like Kiba..." he thought. Then, a mask appeared in front of him, and he yelped. The man put a hand over his mouth.

"Tobi was a good boy, so he didn't rat you out!" he said cheerfully. Naruto sweatdropped. Who was that weirdo?

Then, Tobi took off his mask. "Ah, Kyubi-san. How nice to see you." he said, sharingan blazing. Naruto swallowed, and they entered his mindscape.

---Naruto's mindscape---

The fox was coldly staring at Naruto, his seal seeming to be half peeled away. The kyubi snarled. _"Why the hell are you here, imbicile?" _the fox said. Then, Madara stepped up, looking into the kitsune's eyes. The Kyubi swallowed, then screamed,

"You!" Madara smiled.

"Yes, me." he said coolly, looking into the Kyubi's eyes. Naruto turned to look at Madara.

"Who are you?" he said. Madara smiled.

"The only one the Kyubi feared-Madara Uchiha, master of the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan." he said, a dark tone to his voice. Naruto laughed.

"Wow...you''re scared off a human, fox!" Naruto laughed.

_"That man is immortal, you moron!"_ the Kyubi snarled. Naruto swallowed.

"What?" Naruto said. He turned to Madara. "And I have to face you...crap..." he said. Madara shrugged.

"Well, I'm looking for a painless way to remove it, so you might not have to die. I don't want to waste such an interesting life." Madara said coolly. He smiled. "Now, shouldn't we go back to the real world?"

---Real World---

Naruto snapped into consciousness, panting. Tobi...no, Madara, was gone. He groaned, then looked out of a hole in the wall.

He gasped. Kakashi was facing Zetsu, Gai with Kiba and Shikamaru were facing Kisame, and Ino and Sakura were facing Konan. Anko was barely holding off Pain with Hinata, and Pain seemed to not even be trying. He groaned, then used a rasengan of the wall, breaking it. He stumbled out of the dust wearily, then ran towards the battle. Kakashi was the first to notice him, and he hurriedly parried a kunai from Zetsu. Naruto ran up, throwing some shadow clones at Zetsu, which strapped onto him. Zetsu looked alarmed, then frowned. "What the **hell are you doing boy?**" he hissed, chucking the clones off of himself. Pain noticed that quickly.

"Shinra Tensei." he said coldly, hitting the real Naruto. Then, the 'real' Narut exploded in smoke. Pain blinked, and Naruto quickly slammed a rasengan into him. Naruto smiled.

"Got past the five second interval." he said, smiling.

"Bansho Tenin." Pain replied, dragging Naruto towards him and stabbing him with a chakra disruption blade. He leaned in towards Naruto. "Last time, you were lucky. Now, I'm going to flay you to withing an inch of your life. Naruto grinned, then kicked him away and activated sage mode.

"Hinata! Anko! Help the others!" Naruto yelled, his eyes outlined in crimson. The two kunoichi nodded, then leapt towards the others.

-------

"Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled, stabbing Zetsu. Zetsu chuckled.

"**Nice Try, but** we are entirely different entitys. To kill me, **you must first kill me. And to kill me, **you must first kill me." Kakashi swallowed, then smiled.

"Raikiri Mori."(Lightning Blade Lance, I think. I got it from some crappy japanese to english dictionary) he said as Zetsu leapt out of the reach of his Raikiri. Blades of electricity shot at Zetsu quickly, and he grimaced, landing on a wall. He then went into the wall, waiting for Kakashi to lose where he was. Kakashi didn't. He ran at Zetsu and stabbed him with two Raikiris.

"Damn." Zetsu said, falling on the ground, dead.

------

"How unyouthful to fight!"

"Shut up, you gay spandex wearer!"

The two shinobi were clashing furiously. "Water shark missile!" Kisame growled, firing a blast of water at Gai, who shrugged it off.

"Oh, I guess my youth destroyed your jutsu!" Gai proclaimed.

"Or your gayness." Kisame muttered. Then, Gai opened another gate, making it two open. Kisame grinned. "Now, you're going to put up a proper fight."

------

Sakura growled. Konan smiled. "There is no need for violence. Soon, god shall make peace." she said softly. Ino snarled.

"More like Pain will make fear!" she snapped.

"What is the difference?" Konan said softly. Then, she exploded into paper again. Sakura smiled.

"How about paper against paper?" she said, throwing some kunai with exploding tags into the air. Konan flew away instantly, and Ino pinned down one piece of her with a kunai.

"One down." she said. "And a million more to go." she continued.

------

Pain was holding down Naruto, showing no pity in his violet eyes. Naruto smiled, then nodded his head forward violently. Pain's eyes widened, and he was hit with a frog kata blast. Naruto then was thrown back with yet another Shinra Tensei.

"You are weak, jinchuriki. You have no idea was pain is. The cause of your six-tailed transformation is alive, and so are the rest of your friends. You cannot comprehend pain." Pain said coldly.

---In Naruto's mind---

'He's right...' Naruto thought sadly. Then, a hand from behind the cage reached toward him.

_"Join me...activate all of my tails, and destroy the Akatsuki" _the fox said. Naruto growled, then nodded, extending a hand.

Then, it was blocked. Naruto turned to see who did that, then looked in awe at Minato's spirit. Minato looked at Naruto.

"You sure have grown, son." he said. Naruto stared at him in awe, then started blabbering.

"You-yo-you-you're alive!" Naruto exclaimed. Minato shook his head.

"No, in my seal, I made it so if you ever went eight tails or higher, my spirit would appear." he said. The fox chuckled.

_"Ah, Minato Namikaze. Perhaps the only mortal I ever had even a tiny bit of respect for." _he said. Minato nodded.

"It's good to see you too, Kyubi-sama." he said coolly. Then, his hand glowed. Naruto looked at him.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Naruto questioned. Minato smiled.

"Fixing the seal. Hopefully, it will last another twelve years, at least." he said coolly. Naruto gaped.

"But dad! I've never seen you before! Can't we at least talk?" he pleaded. Minato sighed, then nodded, deactivating the seal forming on his hand. He sat down.

"Well? What do you want to talk about?" he said. Naruto grinned.

"Well, first, my Rasenshuriken. I did it! I completed your jutsu, dad!" Naruto blurted. Minato smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"You sure did. And you inherited my fashion sense, I see." Naruto smiled, then his grin widened.

"And my mom! And ero-sennin! And grandma Tsunade! How are they?" he asked. Minato sighed with regret.

"I really wish I could say they are fine, and stuff, but...Naruto...they're in heaven, and I'm stuck in the shinigami's stomach."he said with a depressed tone. "But, the third, second, and first are doing well." he said, brightening a little. Naruto grinned.

"Hey, dad, did you leave me any cool jutsu or something?" he asked happily. Minato groaned.

"You know the multiple shadow clone jutsu, rasengan, and Sage Mode, which Jiriaya never taught me, and you're still unhappy?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Minato sighed, but in a happy way. "Check my...no, sorry, your office, when you beat Pain." he said. Then, he charged up the seal again, ran towards the cage, and slammed his fist into it. The cage then glowed golden and blue, and Minato started fading away.

"Wait! Dad! How will I beat Pain!" Naruto yelled. Minato smiled.

"Use your imagination." he said, fading into smoke. Naruto ran up to him, almostt as if to grab him, but he was already gone.

---Real World---

Naruto woke up, and fell into a waking nightmare. Hinata, Anko, and Kiba were barely holding off Konan. Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru seemed to be trying to only delay Kisame in desperation, and Gai and Kakashi were being dominated by Pain, even with one body. Then, Hinata did something unexpected. She leapt atop of Akamaru, and used her Gentle Step:Twin Lion Fists. They battered Konan, and she winced, then Kiba and Akamaru used Fang over Fang. Naruto grinned, then raised a fist in the air in acknowledgement. Then, he saw Shikamaru hold down Kisame, and Ino use an interesting combination of Mind Transfer techniques to do an odd dance, with Sakura's superhuman strength, to hit Kisame into submission. Then, Naruto had an idea. He quickly ran to Shikamaru when Pain was distracted, and explained the plan...

------

"Your resistance is useless." Pain said. "You cannot beat a god."

Kakashi growled, shooting many fire jutsus at him, while Gai activated three gates and tried to hit Pain. Pain's eyes narrowed, and his mouth curled into a contemptous sneer. "Shinra Tensei!" he barked, sending the two jonin flying. Then, his eyes widened. Naruto, with Sage Mode blazing, was holding a gigantic shuriken over his head. But it was different from before. Now, it was violently spiraling, and was dark blue and black instead of nearly invisible. The chakra from it was astounding. Naruto grinned, and he opened his mouth to talk.-

"Fuuton! Rasen-shadow!"

**Yay! Another chapter done at last. I based the talk with Minato from the latest manga. And expect the next chapter to have some extremely unexpected things in it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am now about to do something that will make you regard me as the most evil person ever: A filler chapter! Muahahahahaha!**

Chapter 8:

---In Heaven---

Kushina was crying again, looking at Naruto and Minato converse in Naruto's mind. 'Oh, how I wish I could join you two.' Kushina thought. 'Even if just in spirit.' Then, Jiriaya walked up to her and put a hand over her shoulder.

"I miss him too. He was my best student, and his son was almost tied with him." Jiriaya said sadly. "I wish I could say the same for Nagato." he continued. Then, a smile cracked his face. "But, look at Naruto. He surpassed your husband, made an S-ranked jutsu, and got a whole three girls to like him!" he beamed. Kushina smiled, tears still on her face.

"And which of those are you most proud of?" she asked. Jiriaya shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm a hell of a lot jealous of the third one!" he said. Kushina looked at him, then started edging away nervously. Tsunade walked up to him, along with Shizune, and Dan. She hit Jiriaya-hard!

"Ow! This is supposed to be heaven, woman!" he cried out. Obito and Rin walked up, and Obito mischieviously grinned.

"This is heaven alright. And there are some Icha Icha books from the future here!" he said happily. Jiriaya's eyes widened.

"How..." he breathed. Obito grinned.

"That kid, Konohamaru. He is one hell of a good writer-in the future, his books sell twice as many as yours!"

Jiriaya was already running past them, drooling and having a nosebleed simultaniously. The kunoichi all hit Obito, and all exclaimed, "You baka!"

---With Inoichi,Shikaku, and Chouza---

Shikaku was constantly muttering, "Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome..." to himself. Inoichi was grunting under the weight of a million packs, and Chouza was heaving about twice as many as the others, sweat pouring down his face. Shikaku looked up at Chouza wearily. "What the hell did you even pack!" he groaned. Chouza shrugged.

"Some food, medicine, more food, extra tools, snacks, soldier pills, stuff like that." he said. Shikaku sweatdropped.

"You said food three times, Chouza. _Three _times." he moaned. Chouza nodded.

"I know." he said. Shikaku collapsed, while Inoichi looked into the distance.

"There it is: the village hidden in the rain." he said, pointing. Shikaku breathed a sigh of relief, then stopped mid-sigh. "Something wrong?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah...we're going to take on the true body of the Akatsuki leader...who has the Rinnegan...and probably more chakra then all of the other bodies." Shikaku said. The InoShikaCho combo looked at each other. Then, they got out some food, and started eating, almost as if the calories could chase their fears away.

---With Sasuke---

Karin was idly skipping stones by a pond, Suigetsu was pacing, and Sasuke was shooting chidori currents into the air. Jugo, as always, was silent. Karin sadly looked at the bite marks on her skin.

'One day, maybe I should find a real medic-nin to heal these.' she thought. 'it would sure make me look better. If, of course, that's possible.' she contemptously continued. Suigetsu was thinking to himself also.

'Ok, I lost Zabuza's sword...but there is still Kisames, and Raigas, and the others, and I _will _get them!' he said in his mind. Sasuke was looking straight above him.

'Naruto has become hokage, and an S-ranked ninja capable of tieing with me...so I must become stronger!' he thought angrily. Jugo wasn't really consciously think much, really.

---With Konohamaru, two weeks earlier---

Konohamaru was practicing the Shadow Clone jutsu. "Arrgh, why can't I make more than one!" he yelled in frustration. Moegi walked up to him.

Something wrong, Konohamaru?" she asked. Konohamaru nodded.

"Naruto-sempai became Hokage at age 16, can make tons of shadow clones, is the _son _of a hokage, and can make hundreds of clones and dozens of rasengans. I can only make one freaking rasengan and shadow clone!" he yelled in anger. Moegi shrugged.

"And Naruto learned the rasengan at thirteen or something also. And, that jutsu he made, the one like the rasengan: if you can make a second clone, you could do that!" she said. Konohamaru got a bright look on his face.

"Yeah...thanks Moegi!" he yelled, running off.

--two weeks later--

Moegi was watering some flowers when Konohamaru ran up to her. "Moegi! Moegi! I almost did it!" he yelled. Moegi looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. Konohamaru grinned, then made the crossed finger seal, and three clones popped into existance. "That's wonderful, Konohamaru!" she exclaimed. Konohamaru grinned wider.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" he said, two clones coming to him and starting to form chakra in his hand. Moegi gaped at the rasengan in his hand.

"Wow! That looks awesome!" Moegi said excitedly.

Konohamaru smiled. "Only problem is I don't know how to get rid of it, so it just drains my chakra until it depletes. But, I can't wait to show Naruto!"

---In Suna---

Temari stared at the ceiling of the bathroom, relaxing in the bathtub. Although she hated to admit it, she had a bit of a crush on the lazy genius, Shikamaru. It was odd, really, considering he had done nothing to charm her. He had to be saved by her from Tatuya, and when he was about to beat her in the chunin exams, he resigned. Moron. But, she still liked him. She sighed, then climbed out of the water, dried herself, and put some clothes on.

Gaara was reading a bingo book when Temari walked in. Temari's eyes narrowed. "You're still here!" Temari yelled. Gaara nodded. "You really need a girlfriend, Gaara. How about Matsuri?" she asked. Temari smiled as Gaara seemed to choke, sputter, and cough after Temari mentioned her name. Then, he managed to compose himself while Temari kept smiling.

"And why don't you ask out your intellectual friend, the Nara?" Gaara retorted. Temari blushed.

**Another chapter complete. Oh, and by the way, even though this is a so called filler chapter, some of these elements shall be used later on, in future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Fuuton! Rasenshadow!"

Pain looked, alarmed, as he looked apon the gigantic attack, which Naruto promptley threw. 'It is even larger than last time, and seems to have so much chakra that it is repeatedly spinning. Also, it was another color, which meant it could have a different affect. Finally, it had eight spines instead of four, which probably meant it had at least double the power.' He quickly back away, trying to buy some time, then used,

"Shinra Tensei!" The Rasenshadow halted, then the spines almost extended like tentacles, almost as if they were trying to rip apart Pain. Then, the Rasenshadow dispelled. Pain panted heavily. Blocking a jutsu hadn't put so much strain of him since blocking the six-tailed Naruto's attack. But Naruto was still standing, amazingly. Then, Naruto threw some shuriken, and made some hand seals.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu!" he yelled, as the amount of shuriken multiplied. Then, a clone of Naruto leapt out, and yelled out another jutsu.

"Fuuton! Great Breakthrough!" he yelled, sending the shuriken zooming at Pain. Pain was actually hit with dozens of shuriken, and started bleeding. He panted, then raised an arm up.

"Bansho Tenin!" he yelled, stabbing the doppelgangers. Then, they exploded, sending Pain flying. A shadow appeared above Pain. His eyes widened in horror.

"Fuuton! Rasenshadow!" Naruto yelled, throwing another one. Pain screamed, holding his arms out in front of him to take the impact.

Big mistake.

It almost would be better to die.

Pain looked in a mixture of awe and fear as the jutsu hit his arms. However, while he already felt extreme pain, nobody could possibly know what was actually happening.

Naruto and Shikamaru's jutsu was not just hitting the cells and piercing them. No, microscopic tentacles were latching onto each individual cell, and rendering them useless by paralyzation, and hollowing them out. then, in each cell, a small tornado erupted, ripping the cell apart.

Pain stared in amazement as his arms literally disingegrated in a bloody mess. Then, the miniscule tentacles welded together and started actually whipping and deeply cutting Pain. Pain screamed in agony, watching as his blood gushed out of his former arms, and all over his body. then, the jutsu stopped, and Pain lay panting, his arms literally gone from existance. Konan screamed, then ran up to him, and flew away in a storm of paper. Kisame growled, barely managing to get up, and used shunshin no jutsu to vanish.

Naruto looked intently to make sure they were gone, then his bloodsplattered face broke into a grin.

"We did it! We beat Akatsuki!" he crowed. The others smiled weakly too, and struggled to their feet. Gai was carrying Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba were using each other to rest on, and Shikamaru, Anko, Sakura, and Ino were barely hurt, but extremely tired.

'Again, the younger generation surpasses the older.' Kakashi thought. He smiled, then his mask slipped. Before he could put it up, Naruto noticed.

"THATs what your face looks like, Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled. Kakashi shrugged.

"Apparently." he said. Shikamaru groaned, looking at a map.

"The nearest major village is in Suna." he said. "Troublesome." Ino giggled. "Whats so funny?" he said coldly.

"Well, I thought you'd like to see Temari." she said in a suggestive way. Shikamaru blushed, but before he could retort, Naruto interupted.

"Well, Shikamaru can visit Temari, but I'm gonna see Gaara. He's gonna flip when he hears I'm the new Hokage!" he exclaimed.

"i don't know Naruto, Gaara rarely shows any emotions, no matter what." Sakura said.

"True..." Naruto said. Then, he shrugged. "Well, lets get moving." he said, only pausing to pop a soldier pill into his mouth. Then, he turned to see all of the other, tired shinobi..

"Oh...right." he said, making a seal. Far away, the last clone gathering Sage chakra vanished, and Naruto turned into Sage Mode, and he created four clones. They each picked up two other ninja each, and they started walking off. Naruto noted the position of the sun.

"About five or six. So, if I run..." he mused. Then, he grinned, and all of the five Narutos started running towards Suna, mae faster by Sage Mode..

"Ahh!!! Too! Much! Youth! Even! I! Can't! Take! It!" Gai cried out.

---In Suna, At About 7 o' Clock---

Two lone guards stood silently at the gates of Sunagakure. One checked his watch. "No one is going to come now. We might as well close the gates."

The other nodded. "Yeah." he walked over to the door...

"Hell no you don't! Wait!" Naruto yelled, increasing speed. The two guards looked stunned as Naruto and the others ran up to them. Well, at least, Naruto ran. The others were still being carried by him. Naruto dropped them, then walked up to the guards.

"Name and reason for visiting Sunagakure?" one guard lazily said.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Naruto said. The guard looked at a little book he pulled out.

_Naruto Uzumaki. Genin, B-ranked. Known Jutsu: Summoning, Shadow Clones, Rasengan. Personal friend of Gaara. No known kekkai genkai._

The guard raised an eyebrow. 'Didn't know Gaara-sama had that many friends.' he thought.

"What was your name again?" the other asked.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Naruto repeated. The guard's eyes rose in shock, and he flipped to a page in his book.

_Minato Namikaze. 4th Hokage, S+ranked. Known Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique, Rasengan, and multiple seals. Run on sight if an enemy. No known kekkai genkai. _

The two guards swallowed, then let the group pass.

'He is the son of the 4th!' one mouthed.

---In The Village---

Naruto cracked his neck impatiently. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Ino asked blearily.

"Waiting for Gaara." he said. Ino shrugged.

"How do you know he will come?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"By doing this!" he said, dispelling Sage Mode, creating another clone, and throwing it into the air. The clone soon exploded. Naruto looked around, and saw no sand flowing towards him, so he created another clone and repeated the process. On the third one, Gaara came, looking extremely pissed. At least, he did, until he saw Naruto.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. How nice to see you." he said coolly. Then, a girl ran up to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! Why are you always running away from me!" she whined.

"Gaara-kun?" Naruto sniggered. Gaara blushed as Matsuri hugged him tighter.

"I'm sure you remember Matsuri...chan." he said, mumbling the last part. Naruto grinned.

"About time you got a girlfriend, Gaara." he said. Gaara choked and sputtered while Matsuri hugged him tighter. "Anyways, I'm Hokage, just like my dad was." Naruto continued. Gaara looked up in surprise.

"Hokage?" he asked. Naruto grinned, then nodded. Gaara smiled a real smile.

"Well, then lets go to my faorite restaraunt. My treat." he said. Then, his smile widened slightly. "Naruto-sempai." Naruto grinned.

"I sure hope they have ramen! Oh, and Gaara, just as a warning-I haven't eaten in three days, so I'm _really _hungry." he said. Gaara paled, while Hinata giggled.

---The Restaurant---

Gaara gaped in horror as Naruto devoured a twenty-somethingth bowl of ramen. "I think the Kyubi created more than a giant chakra supply," Matsuri whispered. Gaara nodded. the other shinobi were eating and conversing amongst themselves, and Anko seemed to be flirting with Kakashi. Gaara stood up as the others finished, and Naruto finished...again, and cleared his throat.

"Want to go to a hot springs? he suggested. Naruto shrugged, Hinata also shrugged, Ino and Sakura nodded, Shikamaru grunted, Kiba grinned, Gai smiled brightly, and Kakashi slowly backed away from Anko, who was staring at him intently. Gaara nodded, then stood up, paid the bill (after wincing when seeing Naruto's multiple ramen prices) and walked out the door, and the others soon followed.

---The Hot Springs---

Naruto casually walked towards the door leading towards the hot springs, wearing only a towel. He pushed the door open, then flew back with a nosebleed. He then stood up stammering, "Wh-wha-what are you doing in the guy's hotsprings!" he yelled at Hinata, Sakura, Anko,Matsuri, and Ino, who were all in the hot springs, completely naked.

"Relax." Gaara said, walking past him. "It's mixed bathing." Naruto's eyebrow rose. Gaara threw off his towel (causing a nosebleed from Ino, that slut), and stepped in. Naruto shrugged then stepped in without the others noticing. Naruto relaxed his tensed muscles as the other guys walked in. He looked around the area. Sakura and Ino were talking quietly , Hinata seemed to be considering edging towards Naruto, and the others were mainly just conversing normally. Except for Shikamaru, who kept on looking at the door.

Temari then stepped in, and Shikamaru's jaw dropped. Temari smiled. "Why, hello, Shikamaru...kun." she said. Shikamaru blushed.

"K-kun?"he asked. Temari smiled, then walked up to him and gave him a hug. Unfortunatly, Kankuro walked in at that moment.

"Get your hands off my sister, you bastard!" he yelled, leaping at Shikamaru, who seemed to still be taking in all of the information piled up on him.

"As Hokage, I order you to stop attacking my shinobi." Naruto coldly said, actually releasing some killer intent. Kankuro looked at him.

"Hokage!" he said simulataniously with Temari. Naruto smiled.

"Well, I am S ranked or higher." he said happily. Temari blinked in surprise, while Kankuro shook his head, mouthing 'No way.'. Naruto grinned.

"Don't believe me?" he asked, creating a seal for shadow clones, which he threw into the air, then made explode. Then, he threw a bunch of shuriken using Shuriken Shadow Clones, and the showed the Rasenshuriken, which he absorbed back into his chakra coils. Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you show us what the Rasenshuriken does?" he asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Because it does cellular damage-so much that it could literally break down the water into hydrogen and oxygen, exposing us all." he coolly replied. The others seemed to momentarilly think about that, then shuddered. Gaara smiled weakly.

"Looks like we will have to update your profile." he said. Naruto nodded, but then a kunai flew up over their heads, and Naruto stood up, alarmed.

'How the hell can Sai call him dickless!' Sakura thought, staring.

'Must...not...look...' Hinata thought, desperatly trying to pull her eyes away.

"Um, Naruto..." Matsuri pointedly said. Naruto turned to her.

"What?" he said, clueless. Matsuri shielded her eyes, then said,

"Look down." Naruto looked, then dived down under the water.

"It is simply practice, Namikaze-sempai." Gaara said. Naruto's head popped out from the water.

"Oh." he said. Gaara smiled.

"Want to come to our academy? We could always use a guest teacher." he said. Naruto grinned, then nodded vigorously. Gaara nodded.

"Alright, then once you step outside, there shall be some guides to lead you to your rooms. I shall see you in the morning." he said, grabbing a towel, then using body flicker jutsu to go away. Matsuri sighed, then grumbled,

"Why can't he ever take me with him when he uses that!" The others laughed.

---Naruto's room---

Naruto laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He tossed and turned, his mind churning.

---Naruto's Mind---

Kyubi stared at Naruto blankly. Naruto smiled. "So, Kyubi, how does it feel to be sealed again?" he asked. Kyub growled, then tried to extend tendrils of power to Naruto, but Naruto easily blocked them. Kyubi snarled viciously.

_"I hate you, you damn human!" _it screamed. Naruto laughed.

"Like I care." he said. Kyubi screamed in anger at him, and Naruto laughed. "With my new jutsu and Sage Mode, I no longer need you. Sure, you will help with healing, but otherwise, you are useless." he continued. Kyubi gnashed its fangs angrily as Naruto laughed a chilling, echoing laugh. Then, Naruto stood up, and smiled.

Well, it has been nice talkng to you, Kyubi-san, but I must be going to sleep." he said, walking into the distance as Kyubi angrily howled at him.

---The Next Day---

Gaara was impatiently waiting at the doors of the academy when Naruto stepped up to him. "Hey." Naruto said sheepishly, having overslept.

"Just get in there." Gaara said in a monotone. Naruto shrugged, then stepped into the classroom. He turned to see a whole bunch of small children staring at him.

"Who is he?" one girl asked. Gaara then stepped in.

"He is te 6th Hokage, who came here for a visit." he said coldly. "He volunteered to help with teaching." Gaara continued. Naruto smiled. Gaara then stepped towards the door.

"Wait, wheres the other teacher?" Naruto asked, confused.

Gaara almost laughed. "He's on vacation. Good luck." he said, stepping out the door.

"Goodbye, Kazekage-sama." the class said in unison. Naruto sighed.

'What should I teach them?' he thought. He turned to the class. "What jutsu do you know?" he asked. The class was silent, except for one student who raised his hand. Naruto pointed at him.

"Transformation, Clones, Replacement, the rope escape jutsu, and cloak of invisiblity." he said. Naruto sighed again.

'What can I teach them?' he thought. 'They know all of the academy rank jutsu, so what can I teach them!' Then, he had an idea.

'Ok class, I'm going to teach you a jutsu I learned at your age. Which was about 4 years ago, but thats beside the point. Ok class, this jutsu requires only one seal..."

---Five Hours Later---

Gaara walked back into the classroom to see a group of panting, sweating boys and girls. He raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-sempai, what did you teach them?" he said. Naruto shrugged.

"A jutsu I learned when I was their age." he said coolly. Gaara shrugged.

"Ok, then get one of the students to demonstrate." he said Naruto shrugged, then gestured to a student, who came down, drenched in sweat. The student made a seal, and a sickly clone of the student appeared by him. Gaara looked surprised.

"Thats odd, that student mastered the clone jutsu." he said. Naruto sheepishly scratched his head.

"That was the shadow clone jutsu." he said. Gaara's eye twitched.

"YOU MORON! THAT IS A JONIN LEVEL TECHNIQUE, JACKASS!" he yelled, pounding Naruto into a pulp. Naruto cringed.

"Well, it was either that, or the rasengan." he said. Gaara looked at him with eyes that said,

'The RASENGAN, you moron!'. Naruto winced. Gaara sighed. "Class dismissed."

---Amegakure---

Nagato looked in dismay at the body of Yahiko, which was covered with bloody wounds, and whos arms were gone from existance. "Why." he said sadly. Konan walked up to him.

"The kyubi's jutsu absolutely decimated his arms beyond repair. The pieces are so miniscule-"

"No, I mean why did this have to happen?" Nagato asked. Tobi then walked up to them and removed his mask.

"Because you caused him pain. Because you captured him. Because you hurt his friends." Madara said. Then, he swiftly turned and started to walk away, but then pointed to Zetsu's corpse.

"But, on the bright side, you now have a new body to use." he said. He then teleported, leaving the two corpses, Konan, and Nagato alone.

"My plan...was supposed to bring peace." Nagato said, blood almost about to spill over his lips. Konan put a hand on his spindly, malnourished shoulder.

"Maybe peace can _only _be accomplished through non-violence, Nagato." Konan said, walking away from Nagato, to let him consider her words.

**Another chapter complete. Only about...thirty or more to go. Anyways, thanks for the 5000+ hits.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

---A Few days Later---

Naruto and the others cheerfully waved goodbye as they exited Sunagakure through the gates. Gaara emotionlessly waved goodbye. Once they went out of sight, he quickly went to a phone. "Hello? Ramen International? Yeah, we need to restock. Yes, I realize we just had a new shipment five days ago..."

Naruto cheerfully walked out of the village, with almost all of the shinobi close behind. "I can't believe Shikamaru stayed in the village just for Temari," Sakura said. Ino laughed.

"Please. He _adores _Temari beyond imagination. And she fits his expectations: not too pretty, not too ugly, and stuff like that." she said. Sakura shrugged.

Anko faked being tired, and reached out to Kakashi. "Carry me!" she whined. Kakashi looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. Anko grinned then put a kunai to his neck.

"Or else." she said. Kakashi sighed, then let her on his back.

"Yosh! Oh, my eternal rival, how youthful to help a lady in distress!" Gai crowed. "If only Lee were here to see this sight!" he said, anime tears streaming down his face.

Kiba was talking with Hinata. "And just how much do you like Naruto again?" Kiba asked, in a slightly teasing tone. Hinata flushed pink.

"A lot." she said undefinitely. Kiba smiled.

"I wonder what the kids would look like-Blond with Byakugan...I don't know..." he said. Hinata blushed a deep crimson. Kiba grinned. "Speaking of Byakugan, have you ever used it to look at him?" Hinata flushed scarlet as Kiba continued to tease her. Then, Hinata came up with a comeback.

"Why would you want to know if I used the Byakugan on him? Do you want to know what he looks like?" she said in a sickly sweet tone. Kiba sputtered, and coninually denied being gay, while Hinata laughed.

Naruto looked inside of his mind. 'Dad? Are you in there? I need to talk to you!' he thought as loudly as possible. Silence. 'Dad!' he mentally yelled.

---Naruto's Mindscape---

Naruto popped into his mind, and sat opposite of Minato. Minato sighed.

"Son, I'm always happy to see you, but I can only see you without drawbacks when you enter eight tails. Your life force is slowloy ticking away." Minato said. Naruto shrugged.

"By how much?" he asked. Minato sighed.

"At this rate, you will only live to your late fifties. Now, what do you want, Hokage-san?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"To be taught a jutsu." he said. Minato smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"If thats all, then check your office, inside of your desk. You'll find a _very _special jutsu there." he said, starting to fade away. "Goodbye, son."

---Back to reality---

Naruto continued walking, as time hadn't passed at all. He sighed. "Damn, this is too slow." he said. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Oh hell no." he said, backing away. Last time Naruto carried him in Sage Mode, he nearly vomited. Naruto shook his head.

"Relax." Naruto said, performing some hand signs. After a humungous cloud of smoke, Gamabunta appeared.

"Ah, Naruto. What do you need?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"How about a ride to Konohagakure?" he asked. Gamabunta smiled.

"Fine." he said. Then, Gamabunta started leaping towards Konoha, and they had to use the tree climbing jutsu to stay on.

---Konohagakure---

Naruto landed on the ground next to the gates, and looked at the village. "So, repairs have been done, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. Naruto smiled, looking at his village, which was now almost completely repaired. Then, Konohamaru ran up to him.

"Hey boss!" he yelled. Naruto smiled.

"What is it, Konohamaru?' he asked. Konohamaru grinned.

"I think I've perfected the rasengan!" he said happily. Naruto looked surprised.

"Then lets see." he said calmly. Konohamaru created two shadow clones, and they started moving their hands around Konohamaru's left hand. First, a rasengan formed, then, to Naruto's amazement, it started glowing red, then points stuck out of it. Then, fiery chakra came from it, and started flickering like a flame. Konohamaru grinned.

"I call it the Rasenstar." he said simply.

"Wow, Konohamaru...and to think I barely managed to master it when I was 15..." Naruto said. "So you're a fire affinity?" he asked. Konohamaru nodded. Naruto grinned.

"But, that is simply the basic form, kind of like a rasengan combined with fire. If you can do the advanced form, like my Rasenshuriken, then I'll try to find some way to make you a chunin." Naruto said. Konohamaru's eyes lit up.

"Really!" he said excitedly. Naruto nodded. Konohamaru then ran off, and Naruto sighed as an ANBU ran up to him.

"Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, Kurenai-sempai has some...news." the ANBU said. Naruto swallowed.

"Do you mean she's going to have the baby!" he yelled, alarmed. The ANBU nodded, and Naruto nearly fainted. Then, he picked himself up. "Great. Wonderful. And Shikamaru, her closest friend after Asuma, is now in Suna." he grumbled. The ANBU bowed.

"I can retrieve him, Hokage-sama." he said.

"Go." Naruto replied, and the ANBU vanished. Naruto sighed. "And now, to pick up Konohamaru. Oh, and Sakura? Ino? Considering you are both medic-nin, just...well...help her or something." he said. Sakura and Ino nodded, then ran off to the hospital. Naruto performed a seal, and multitudes of shadow clones came into existance and searched for Konohamaru.

------

One of Naruto's clones found Konohamaru, who was training. "Ah, Naruto-sempai!" Konohamaru cheerfully said, waving his hand in greeting. Naruto waved off his greeting.

"Kurenai is having Asuma's baby, and since you are also a Sarutobi, I thought you would like to be there." he said. Konohamaru's eyes widened, and he nodded. Naruto smiled, then he picked up Konohamaru, and ran off to the hospital.

---The Hospital---

Kurenai was panting, and the two kunoichi were giving her advice, to no avail. Then, Naruto and Konohamaru leapt in the through the window. Naruto winced. "And _that _is another reason I'm glad I'm a guy." he said. Kurenai looked at him with a look of pain. Then, she screamed with agony.

"I can't take this!" she screamed. Then, an ANBU came in, with Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked up to Kurenai, who was trembling slightly, and took her hand.

"Yes, you can." he said firmly.

---Later---

"It's a boy!" Ino squealed. Kurenai smiled, holding the baby in her arms. Naruto whistled.

"Shit, that took a while." he said. Sakura punched him again, but not too hard ; more in a playful way. Shikamaru smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked. Kurenai smiled.

"How about Takeshi?"

Naruto shrugged. "Fierce? Violent?" he asked. Kurenai shrugged as well.

"Well, I can tell he is going to be a great shinobi!" she pouted. Naruto smiled, then held out a piece of paper.

"If he is gonna be a great shinobi, lets see what affinities he's got." he said, touching the babies finger to the paper.

"Naruto!" Sakura chided. "New-born babies can't produce chakra!" Then, the paper split into two, and the pieces turned to dust. Naruto picked up a little dust.

"Cool, wind and earth. Which means I'll be able to train him!" he said cheerfully. Kurenai smiled, then fell asleep from exaustion. Naruto smiled happily, then leapt out towards the Hokage office. Sakura just looked at the baby, agast that it could make chakra.

---The Hokage Office---

Naruto was angrily searching through the drawers for anything that would teach him a jutsu. Then, his fingers brushed against something. He blinked in surprise, then felt it again. It was a piece of paper. He grabbed it, and read the first page.

_Table of Contents:_

_Shunshin no Jutsu-D ranked_

_Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work-B ranked_

_Lightning Release: False Darkness-A ranked_

_Wind Release: Pressure Damage-A Ranked_

_Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave-B Ranked_

_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet-B Ranked_

Naruto looked, amazed at all of the high ranked jutsu. "Ok, I won't be able to use anything except the wind one and Shunshin to the fullest, but learning the water one should help with Sasuke's fire techniques." he thought out loud. Then he started reading. Alas, he accidentaly skipped over the second page of the table of contents. One that had an extremely useful jutsu he would want to know.

"Ok, Body Flicker no jutsu- _For the Shunshin no jutsu, simply let your chakra flow through your body, mainly your feet, then run at extreme speeds towards your target(s). _" Naruto smiled, then easily accomplished the feat. He checked off that jutsu.

"Alright, now Pressure Damage-_To use __**Wind Release: Pressure Damage**__, first create a ram seal. Make sure you have a wind affinity. Then, release the seal, and shoot pressured blasts of wind from palms or hands. Make sure not to use on friends, as it will likely kill them."_

Naruto chuckled lightly, then stored the pieces of paper in in pocket, and leapt out the window, headed towards a training field.

"Hokage-sama? You have some paperwork..." a chunin said, walking into the room. He noticed the opened window. "Oh."

---At the Training Field---

Naruto performed the seal, then held out his palm. Nothing happened. He growled, then tried again. Still nothing. Hinata walked up to him from behind a tree. "What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" she asked politely. Naruto grinned.

"I'm trying a new wind jutsu, Hinata-chan. It's called Pressure Damage." he said. Hinata smiled.

"So why are you having difficulties?" Hinata asked. Naruto sighed.

"I'm not sure..." Naruto said. He stared at his hand. "I just can't make wind shoot from my palm." he said. Hinata laughed lightly. 'She has such a nice laugh...' Naruto thought.

"I was watching with Byakugan, and you weren't propelling chakra from your hand, which should become wind for your attack." she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking confused, Hinata sat next to him. "In my Gentle Fist style, I shoot chakra from my palms, right? Well, I don't use hand signs. But, when you use your hand signs, it directly converts the chakra to wind, allowing you to use an attack." she said. Naruto still looked confused. Hinata sighed. "It is almost like a password-for jutsus that don't have elements, you don't need hand signs. And you know how most fire jutsus have the tiger seal? Well, the tiger seal acts like a signal, saying to your brain to use a fire ninjutsu." Naruto beamed.

"Thanks Hinata!" he said, grabbing Hinata in a hug and kissing her on the lips. Hinata looked stunned, then said,

"No problem," and started to walk away. 'He hugged me and kissed me! _So, he already did before, and he is your boyfriend. _He never said he is! _He might as well have. And are you saying you don't want him as a boyfriend?_' Hinata thought to herself, or rather, argued with herself.

Naruto picked himself up, then used the seal, pointed his hand at a tree, and forced out chakra. A large blast of wind shot out and decimated the tree, shredding it. Naruto looked in awe at his steaming-from-chakra hand. "Whoa."

---Outside of Konohagakure---

Kisame grinned, looking at the village. "Looks like I get to kill someone else! Samehada, I hope you are thirsty...for blood!" he crowed. Then, he saw a gigantic explosion of water near the right of the village. 'That looks like my jutsu!' he thought. Then, he shrugged it off, and shunshined to the gates. Then, he pulled out a brand new Bingo Book from the land of rain.

_Naruto Uzumaki: Hokage, S-ranked. Techniques: Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Shadow Clones, Clone Great Explosion, Wind Release:Great Breakthrough, Shuriken Shadow Clones, all basic jutsu(replacement,transformation,etc.), 9 Tailed Fox, Flying Swallow, Sage Mode, Summoning(up to S-rank summons). 15 million ryo_ _bounty. Wanted by Akatsuki._

"To think Pain would give up 15 million ryo just to get this boy captured, even if he is a host." Kisame murmered. Then he grinned. "Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I hurt him a little."

"Hey! You! Put down your weapon!" two jonin yelled, running towards Kisame.

"Damn." Kisame muttered. then, he smiled. "Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" he yelled, as water exploded into existance. Kisame leapt onto the surface of the water. "Water Shark Missile!" he yelled, as a blast of shark-shaped water attacked the two shinobi, tearing them into bloody shreds. Kisame grinned. The water was stained with red, almost looking like a silky, fluid ribbon of scarlet.

"Oh Hokage! Come over here before I kill more of your damn subordinates!" Kisame yelled.

"What was that about killing?" Naruto coldly said. Kisame's jaw dropped. Naruto was right behind him, a kunai pressed gently to his throat, blood slowly trickling down. Kisame almost swallowed, but if he did, his adam's apple would be severed, and he would die. Naruto had a look devoid of emotion.

"We are both now S-ranked. And if I could beat your leader, what makes you think you can beat me?" he said. Kisame grinned ferally.

"Simple. I have a will to murder you, and my leader didn't." he said. Naruto smiled, then leapt away from Kisame and threw a multitude of shuriken using Shuriken Shadow Clones. Kisame growled, then deflected them with Samehada. Naruto smiled, then used Great Breakthrough, pushing Kisame away into a building. Kisame snarled angrily, then leapt towards him with his sword and slashed Naruto, who exploded.

"Kisame, Kisame, Kisame. I have utterly mastered the shadow clone jutsu to the point where I cannot be hurt, because my clones shall take the blows." Naruto's voice echoed. Kisame snarled again, then yelled,

"Water Release:Grand Waterfall!" as Naruto came into sight. Naruto was pummeled by the jutsu, and moaned.

"Damn..." Kisame grinned.

"Now do you know not to brag, brat!" he crowed. Naruto smiled, then hit the surface of the water with a rasengan, sending Kisame flying. Then, he got to his feet, and created three shadow clones, which he shunshined away. Then, Kisame appeared again. Naruto smiled, creating another rasengan. He ran towards Kisame, but Kisame then held out Samehada, which absorbed the rasengan. "Idiot." Kisame muttered. Naruto then created another shadow clone without a seal, which hit Kisame with a kunai. Kisame examined the wounds on him. Blood was streaming from the cut, and his back was hurt from crashing into the wall.

The clone then shunshined away as well. Kisame raised an eyebrow. Then, Naruto took out another kunai. He forced chakra into it, and it glowed translucent. Kisame smiled. "Flying Swallow?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "Yeah."

By now, many shinobi were there, watching the battle in awe. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed, running towards them. Naruto shot a gentle, but forceful blast of wind at her, sending her back.

"This guy is an S rank! Stand back!" he yelled. Kisame looked at him with disgust.

"Not fair...Samehada is hungry for more chakra..." he said. Naruto grinned, then summoned a clone, which dispelled, and made him turn into Sage Mode.

"Lets dance." Naruto taunted. Kisame gripped his sword.

"Lets."

The two S-ranks leapt at each other, blades flashing. The two collided, wind powered kunai versus Samehada. Samehada won, and caused a deep cut in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't even blink, but punched Kisame with a Frog Kata fist. Kisame was sent flying, but then slowly melted into water, face first. Naruto growled as multitudes of Water Clones came into existance from the water left from Kisame's first move.

"Pain has told me about you...when you are in this mode, you can create no more than four clones." he said. Then, his teeth bared in a twisted smile. "But I can create dozens!" he yelled, the clones all charging Naruto. Naruto simply waved his palm when they got close, and the natural energy obliterated them. Kisame looked, shocked. Then, he growled. "Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks!" he yelled, sending a horde of water sharks at Naruto. Naruto, with the greatest of ease, created a rasengan, and disinegrated the sharks. Kisame grinned.

"I still have plenty of chakra, bastard." Kisame taunted.

"As do I." Naruto replied coldly.

Then, they flew at each other again.

---With Naruto's Clone---

Naruto's clone was reading the papers calmly. He then noticed something. There was a second page to the table of contents. Curious, he looked at it. "Wow." Naruto breathed, seeing the one jutsu printed on the second page. "Its an S-rank." he whispered. He kept reading. "Amazing...this jutsu makes the shunshin no jutsu look absolutely useless!" he said. He quickly read the instructions, and figured out how to decode it. Soon, he dispelled.

---Back at the Fight---

Naruto blinked as his clone dispelled. Then, he grinned, and got out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote something on it, then put a dab of blood on it. Then, he attached it to a kunai, and used a modified...

"Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu-Kunai style!" Naruto yelled, throwing dozens of kunai. Kisame smiled, all of the kunai whizzing harmlessly around him.

"Is that all you can do?" he gloated.

"Wind Release:Pressure Damage." Naruto said from behind him. Instantaniously, thoughts screamed through Kisame's mind.

'Oh crap, Pressure Damage? Can't that, like, blow off limbs? And wasn't he just in the air above me? How did he do that!' he thought. Then, he was hit, and his left arm tore off, releasing a geyser of blood. Kisame paled.

"How the hell!" he screamed, even as his blood poured away. Naruto coldly, icily stood above him.

"The Yellow Flash, the 4th Hokage, was my father." he said. Then, he performed another seal.

"And I am his legacy. So why should he not have left me an inheritance?" he continued. He held a kunai in his hand.

"Flying Thunder God Technique!"

**Yes, I realize Naruto probably learned **_**way **_**too many jutsu in this chapter. Sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Kisame paled beyond comparison. The Flying Thunder God Technique, or Hirashin, was the signature technique of the Yondaime, who, when he was alive, had a bounty of 100 _million _ryo on his head. And now his kid was using it. Kisame hurridely sucrried to his feet, but then he was surrounded by a net of yellow. 'That's why the kid threw so many kunai!' he thought. Then, he realised he was being continually battered by many hits, at beyond the speed of light. 'That isn't a speed jutsu, but a space-time one.' he thought bitterly. 'Not as good as Madara's but an impressive one.' he thought. Then, he saw hundreds of clones fly into the air. 'He must have created them while moving in the Hirashin.'

'Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" all of the Narutos yelled. Kisame sighed.

'Well, I guess I had a fair life. See you soon, Itachi.' he thought.

The wind smashed into him, and blew him up into small strips of flesh. Blood sprayed everywhere, splattering buildings. The villagers, and some shinobi, looked in awe at Naruto, gore on his body. Naruto gave them a small smile, then vomited. "I hate having have so much bloodshed." he said. Then, Samehada flew into the air and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto yelped. "Get that freaking sword away from me!" he yelled, running around as he was being chased by the huge sword. Most villagers sweatdropped. He just beat an S-ranked member of Akatsuki with barely a mark on him, and was scared of a giant sword flying at him, but not attempting to hurt him? Naruto winced as the sword went to him, and he held out his hands in protection. Then, Samehada cradled itself into his hands. Naruto blinked.

"Huh?" he asked. Sakura ran up to him.

"Since you just beat the original holder, I think it considered you worthy of wielding it." she said. Naruto smiled.

"Cool." he said. Then, the blue sword with shark scales glowed with an orange aura, and it slightly transformed. The edge of the blade turned red and orange, like Kyubi, and engraved in the metal was a design of fire, also for the Kyubi. And, some claws grew on it also, again, for the Kyubi. Naruto smiled.

'Aren't you showing off a bit, kitsune?' he thought. He got a growl in reply, and he chuckled. Naruto swung the sword around expirimentally. It was way lighter than expected, and fluidly moved through the air. He then smiled, and added some of his chakra to it. The blade actually extended, and glowed with a white aura. He swung it again, and decapitated a building (he cut the roof off). "Oops." he muttered. Then he chuckled, and picked up a scrap of paper from the ground, which, ironically, was his bingo book page.

"Pain, your going down." he said. "Permanently."

---Amegakure---

Nagato looked at the bloody scraps of Kisame that his new Naraka Path, Zetsu, had aqquired (Naraka path is the King of Hell Genjutsu one). Nagato stopped tears from beading at his eyes, then looked at Zetsu. He had learned from Zetsu's mind that the bodies of Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu were not eaten by the cannibal, Zetsu, yet. Naraka Path was then sent to retrieve them. Nagato sighed deeply.

"Are you really going to try and destroy Konohagakure again?" Konan asked. Nagato shook his head.

"No, not yet. That country is protected by the Namikaze, or Uzumaki, which ever you prefer. Anyways, he defeated Deva Path, Kisame, and helped with killing Kakuzu. He is far too powerful. First, we shall attack the other great lands, starting with Suna." he said. Konan looked at him funnily.

"But the Kazekage is supposed to be incredibly powerful!" she said. Nagato nodded.

"Yes, he is S ranked, but the Uzumaki is at least SS ranked."

"But...you don't have six paths!" Konan reasoned, trying to prevent Nagato from doing this. Nagato turned to her.

"True..." he murmered. Konan paled.

"You wouldn't!" she cried out. Nagato smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Konan screamed in horror as Nagato opened his mouth.

"Chibaku Tensei."

---Back in Konoha---

Naruto stared at the paperwork in his office. "Now I see why grandma didn't want to be hokage." he groaned. He then created a few dozen shadow clones.

"Do this shit while I go train." Naruto said.

"Hell no! We're gonna go train!" the clones yelled. Naruto sighed, then dispelled them, and sat down, starting on the first piece of paperwork. Then, he had an idea, and removed his cloak, and called for Sakura. She quickly arrived.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto tried to ignore the last part. 'Oh shit, did I say kun?' Sakura wondered. Naruto smiled, then held out his cloak.

"Could you do me a favor, and sew the seal for Hirashin onto this cloak?" he asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can instantly teleport to any shadow clones I make!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled. And to think, four years ago, he was the worst student ever. Sakura grasped the cloak.

"I'll do that right away." she said softly. Naruto grinned, and hugged her.

"Thanks Sakura-san! You're the best!" he exclaimed. Sakura blushed, then pulled herself away, with a bit of regret. Then, she walked away. Naruto walked over to a mirror.

"Maybe orange isn't a great color...hmm..." he said, staring at his reflection.

---Later---

"Alright, I'm done, Naruto!" Sakura called out. Then, she gaped, looking at the Rokudaime. He was wearing the chunin and higher vest, with a white shirt underneath it. His pants were now jet black, with red flames, the opposite of the cloak he wore normally. Samehada was on his back, along with his giant summoning scroll. As Sakura was processing all of this, Naruto looked somewhat amused.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura wordlessly handed over his cloak, which Naruto put on. "Thanks, Sakura." he said. Then, a piece of paper caught his eye. "An A-ranked mission?" he asked, and he walked over to the file and opened it. He grinned. "Hey, Sakura? Want to go on a mission with me?'' he asked.

"Um, sure, Naruto-kun. What is it?" she asked.

"We're gonna visit Suna, to pick up an important file. I'm gonna need Shikamaru, you, and Hinata." he said.

"Why?"

"Shikamaru for wanting to go back and being a mega-genius, you as a medic-nin, and me because I have the strength of a kage in case something goes wrong."

"And why Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto smiled. "Eye candy." he said. Sakura punched him.

"You baka!" she said teasingly. Naruto grinned.

"Damn straight." he said in reply. He then created one shadow clone.

"Stay here and be hokage, ok?" he told it. "And if you feel you are about to dispell, get Kakashi as a temporary replacement." The clone nodded.

Naruto grinned, then lept out the window to retrieve Hinata and Shikamaru.

---With Naruto---

Naruto ran up to Hinata and simply grabbed her while she was training. "Naruto-kun! What are you doing!" she yelled. Naruto laughed.

"Wow, Hinata-hime. You're even cuter when you're angry." he said, leaping from tree to tree. Hinata smiled. "Well, we're going to get Shikamaru, then go on a mission to Suna." he continued. He turned his head towards Hinata. "And when we're done with the mission...want to go on a date?" he asked. Hinata looked surprised, then beamed.

"Of course, Naru-kun!" she joyfully said.

"Great!" Naruto said. They then arrived at Shikamaru's house. Naruto knocked on the door impatiently, and Shikamaru's mother came.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Naruto cringed, but Shikamaru came and walked past her.

"Troublesome." he muttered. Naruto chuckled, then jumped off to the Hokage building, with Shikamaru not far behind.

---Back with Sakura---

The other three shinobi arrived quickly, and they then set forth on their journey. Naruto took some time to examine his new sword. Then, he felt a great, mental presence from it. Intrigued, he tried to force his mind into it.

'Hello?' he thought.

'Ah, Naruto. About time.' Samehada thought back.

'Wow. You can talk?" Naruto said (I'm just going to use said instead of thought for now).

'Yes. But why did you have to be a wind user! I'm a shark kind of sword! Everyone else that wielded me used water techniques!' it yelled at him.

'Sorry.'

'Never mind, it doesn't matter. Well, seeing as you could use some other techniques, I think I'll give you the techniques of my former wielder. Which include - Five Feeding Sharks, Grand Waterfall, Water Dragon Bullet, Water Prison, and Water Clone. That is, if you can prove yourself worthy.'

"Awesome!" Naruto actually yelled. Shikamaru looked at him funnily.

"All I said was that Chouji managed to eat five thousand ryo's worth of barbecue." he said. Naruto sweatdropped.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the sword." he said. The others looked at him like he was crazy. Or, at least, crazier. Shikamaru sighed, looking at the sun.

"Lets set up camp." he said. The others nodded, and Naruto created a few clones to set up camp. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"...You know, Naruto-how are we supposed to improve our skills if you just continually use your clones for everything?" he asked. Naruto grinned at him.

"So you finally got over your laziness, Shikamaru?" he asked. Shikamaru paled.

"On second thought, you're doing great. Keep up the good work!" he said. Naruto chuckled, then his clones and him continued working. Soon, two tents were set up, one for each gender. They then got out some rations, and began eating. After they were done, the chunin and kage went to bed.

---Girls Tent---

Sakura and Hinata were lying on sleeping bags, looking at the ceiling of their tent. Sakura rolled on her side to face Hinata. "Hinata?" she asked.

"What' Hinata whispered.

"Just, how much do you love Naruto?" she asked. Hinata laughed softly.

"Do you ask out of your own interest?" she asked. Sakura blushed, and Hinata laughed quietly. "Well, I love him more than life in itself. Without him, I feel like I would just die." she said.

Sakura sighed. "There goes my chances with him." she said. Then, she gasped, and covered her mouth. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"And to think-three or four years ago, you hated him, he had a crush on you, I had a gigantic crush on him, and he was completely ignorant of that."

"Yeah..."

---Guy's Tent---

Naruto sneezed violently. Shikamaru looked at him. "I would bet the girls are talking about, but that would be too troublesome."

"Wasn't saying that long sentence troublesome enough?"

"Touche."

Naruto smiled. "God, at this rate, I could garner up a harem of girls and fangirls." he said.

"Don't forget about fanboys." Shikamaru sarcastically replied.

"Thanks...now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go vomit." Naruto coldly replied, stepping out of the tent. Shikamaru then heard a retching sound, and a phlegm filled sound, and Naruto walked back into the tent. Naruto had a green tone to his face, and a bit of bile sticking to his lips.

"Wow, are you homophobic or something?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at him.

"No, because I don't hate Sasuke."

Their laughter was heard for kilometers around.

---In The Morning---

As the girls crawled from their tent, yawning, they saw a pile of decimated trees near them. "Oh, that. Naruto went training." Shikamaru said, like totally destroying trees hundreds of years old, and super thick and strong, was normal.

"Yeah. Sorry if I surprised you guys." Naruto said from up above them, on one of the few still standing trees. The others looked up at him, but he had already shunshined away to another tree.

"Let's get moving." he said coolly, running off into the distance. Shikamaru sighed.

"Suna is the other way, Naruto!" he yelled.

"I know." Naruto said from behind them. The others jumped when they heard his voice. He grinned, then peeled a piece of paper from Hinata's back. "A safety precaution." he said. Then, he dashed off in the correct direction. The two kunoichi looked at each other, then followed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto chuckled from behind him, and Shikamaru shivered. "Don't you just love the Hirashin?"

"I hate you, Naruto."

Then, they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Naruto teleported away again, and looked in horror at the sight. Hinata and Sakura were being held captive by two ninja with a slash through their hitae-ates. The ninja laughed. "Oh look, reinforcements."

"Yeah, as if they could beat us!" he other chuckled. Naruto smiled, then one fell, a cut in his neck. The other's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"How the hell-"

"Missing-nin...have you ever heard of Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Naruto coldly said. The ninja laughed.

"Yes, but he is dead." he said, smiling. Naruto smiled back, coldly.

"And I am his son, and the Hokage, and the host of the nine tailed fox. So do you really want to be hurting my friends?" Naruto icily said. The shinobi swallowed, then dropped the kunoichi he was holding, then got into a defensive stance. Naruto laughed.

"Like that will help you." he said. Then, the ninja dropped dead, a red slash, almost like a gill, on his neck. The two kunoichi gaped in horror at Naruto, who then emotionlessly cleaned a three pronged kunai. The two females' ropes tying them were then instantly cut free, without Naruto even seeming to move. Naruto sighed, then looked at a bingo book in his vest.

"Both _were _high B-ranked, bounty of either 20000 ryo for one, or 50000 ryo for both." he said in a monotone. Hinata cringed.

'Sometimes, Naruto is the kindest person I know, but at times like this, I feel terrified because of him.' she thought. Naruto then helped the two girls to their feet, and continued moving towards Suna.

---At About Noon---

Naruto led the others into Sunagakure triumphantly. He then threw a kunai at the Kazekage building, and used Hirashin.

------

Gaara was working on some paperwork when Naruto instantly appeared in his office. If he was surprised, Gaara didn't show it. "What was that technique? Shunshin?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Hirashin." he said. Gaara _now _looked stunned.

"Wow. You really are becoming better than your father." he said. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. Anyways, I've come to pick up something?" he said. Gaara nodded, then reached into his drawer...

**BOOM!!!!!!!!**

Gaara and Naruto turned, alarmed at hearing a gigantic explosion. Naruto leapt out of the window, and Gaara turned to sand and slipped out of a crack in the door. Naruto gaped at the sight.

Six black cloaks.

Six tall bodies staring at the village.

Six pairs of Rinnegan eyes.

It was Pain, with new bodies.

**BOOM!!!!!!!**

Gaara and Naruto turned again.

Four figures in the dust.

One redhead, one white-blond, one with literally red hair, and one with raven black hair.

A haunting red sharingan.

It was Sasuke, with team Hawk. Naruto growled, then slipped into sage mode.

"Why do you come here, Sasuke, and Pain?" he called out angrily. Sasuke laughed, while Pain answered.

"We have come to destroy this village. As for the Uchiha, I do not know of his intentions." Sasuke smirked.

"I have too come to destroy this village...as practice for Konoha." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Teme..."

"Dobe..."

And the two eternal rivals (no offense to Gai) rushed at each other. Sasuke smirked. "You'll never beat me." he said coolly. Naruto laughed, then stabbed Sasuke through the leg.

"Oh, did I mention I'm now SS ranked, by Pain's latest bingo book?" he said. Sasuke's eyes widened, and they clashed kunai, and the sheer force of the blows sent them flying in opposite directions. Sasuke smiled, then threw some shuriken at Naruto. Naruto didn't even move; his sage chakra blocked the projectiles. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto smiled. "Oh, and did I mention? There's a tag on your back that allows me to do a special jutsu." he said, dozens of yards from Sasuke.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke said.

"Don't believe me?" Naruto said from directly behind Sasuke. As Sasuke gasped, Naruto pummeled Sasuke into the ground with a punch.

"Last time, we tied, Sasuke. Now, I shall win." Naruto said.

"In your dreams, dobe."

---With Gaara---

Gaara stared into the eyes of Yahiko. "You must be the Deva Path...the one who uses Shinra Tensei." he said in a monotone. Yahiko shook his head.

"No...without my arms, I cannot use that technique. So, Nagato made me another path." he said. Then, he gestured towards a hooded figure. "Introducing, the new Deva Path." he said. The man hooked a finger around his hood and pulled it off to reveal...

Itachi. Yahiko smiled. "Now, I am Preta Path(energy absorbing). Sasori, is Asura Path(body alterations), Kazuzu is Human Path(soul removal), Zetsu is Naraka Path (King of Hell genjutsu), and the animal path?" he said, gesturing towards another hooded figure, who removed its hood.

"Is Konan." Naruto then at Pain, and his face twisted into an enraged snarl. He pointed at them.

"How could you kill her! She loved you, you bastard!" he screamed. Itachi spoke this time, with Nagato's voice.

"Love shall lead to Pain, Namikaze. Just as your love for the Hyuuga shall." he darkly said. Naruto snarled, then as Sasuke ran towards him, exploded, sending Sasuke flying.

Pain raised an eyebrow while Naruto crept up behind one of his bodies, the one of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu then exploded in a blast of gore. As the other paths looked in alarm, Naruto leapt into the air, and threw shurikens enhanced by wind chakra. "Never let your enemy get behind you, Pain." Naruto coldly said. Deva Path didn't even move, but Naraka Path grabbed Naruto and looked into his eyes.

"Die, Namikaze." Naraka Path hissed. Naruto laughed in the genjutsu, and exploded again, scarring Naraka Path.

'Another Clone!' Nagato thought back at Amegakure. Then, he pumped more chakra through the paths. Asura Path jumped in the air and shot missiles at Naruto, who countered with Fuuton:Daitoppa. Naruto and the Asura Path landed on the ground, and Naruto looked to his left.

Gaara was choking Naraka Path with Sand, and Sasuke was struggling to his feet, and the rest of Sasuke's team was running towards the battlefield. Naruto sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**Another Chapter Complete, and 7000+ , Read and Review, and tell me-should Naruto have a bloodline? If so, one in naruto or one I made up? **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Gaara looked on as Naraka Path choked on the sand. Gaara looked at him coldly. "Resistance is useless. I have pure control over sand now, I don't need hand seals, and my jutsu no longer have names." he said darkly. Naraka Path snarled, then disappeared into the ground. Gaara didn't even blink, but instead leapt into the air, and Naraka Path (Zetsu) appeared again and leapt at Gaara, who caught his extended hand, and crushed it. It gushed blood, and Gaara then kicked Naraka Path into the ground, and then created spears of sand which stabbed Naraka Path viciously. Gaara wiped his hands on his clothes to dry them, then set his sights on another target.

------------

"YOU BASTARD! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY SWORD!" Suigetsu screamed, running at Naruto, who was wielding Samehada. Naruto laughed, kicking him away with ease.

"God, Sasuke. He's even worse than I was." Naruto said.

"Ha ha." Sasuke dryly laughed. Then, he shot some Chidori Current at Naruto, who waved it off with a breeze from his palm. Karin cringed.

"Sasuke-kun? I think we should run." she whispered.

"Your slut is right. You should leave." Sakura said coldly. Karin snarled.

"You again!"

"And me."

"And me."

Hinata and Temari landed by Sakura. Karin swallowed. "i-i surrender?" she said. The other three kunoichi looked at each other, shrugged, then knocked her out painlessly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I knew Jugo was the only useful one." he muttered. Then, he flew at Sakura and Temari, and knocked them out with the handes of kunai. He then grabbed Hinata, and held a kunai to her throat.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smiled.

"Come near me and die." he said. Then, hundreds of cuts appeared on his arms, and he cried out in pain and let Hinata go. Naruto smirked.

"That would happen to be the Flying Thunder God Technique, or Hirashin." he boasted. Then, Animal Path summoned some humoungous animals headed staright towards Naruto. Naruto smiled, then threw the panda and centipede at Sasuke, who destroyed them with Amaterasu. Sasuke coldly stared at Naruto.

"Hirashin?" Sasuke asked. "As in The Yellow Flash's Hirashin?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. He is my dad, after all." he said. Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess it makes up for you not having a bloodline, dobe." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto laughed.

"Are you kidding? This is better than a bloodline! Even the sharingan can't follow its movements!" he exclaimed. Sasuke smirked.

"How about the Mangekyou Sharingan?" he asked, activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. He then shot black flames at Naruto, who shunshined away.

"Even the Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto coldly said. Sasuke gasped. "You shouldn't let your enemies get behind you, Sasuke." Naruto icily said, pounding Sasuke into a wall. Then, Asura Path charged at him, and Naruto smashed it into a pulp with Frog Katas. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You cannot beat me, Sasuke. You are worthless." Sasuke snarled, then shot a Chidori Spear at him, which Naruto blew away with a **great breakthrough**. Naruto stared at Sasuke, looking into his eyes.

"Go ahead, use Tsukuyomi. Blind yourself more." Naruto said darkly. Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"if you insist." he said.

---In The World of tsukuyomi---

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was unmoving, seeming to be crucified. Sasuke stared into his eyes. "For the next 72 hours, I shall cause you a world of pain." he said emotionlessly. Naruto was silent as Sasuke pulled out some kunai, and stabbed them through his legs. Then, he pulled out his sword, and cut Naruto on the throat, and it started bleeding rapidly. Naruto was still silent. Sasuke then continued stabbing Naruto for days on end, Naruto staying quiet the whole time.

"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go, Naruto." Sasuke coldly said.

"Actually, this is taking too long." Naruto said. He then exploded, sending Sasuke flying, his eye bleeding from using the technique. Naruto laughed as the sky turned blue again. "Clone Great Explosion." Naruto said. Sasuke snarled, clutching his eye. Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, who expected a killing blow. Naruto then tapped Sasuke's forehead and walked away. Sasuke stared at his retreating back, then passed out.

Naruto then looked at Suigetsu, who was running at him. Naruto sighed, then kicked him away again. Suigetsu got up this time, and turned his arm to water, and shot it at Naruto. Naruto cracked his neck, then used wind release:pressure damage. The water shot off, then partially froze. Naruto yawned. "What a waste of time." he said. Suigetsu growled, then hit Naruto with a fist. Naruto felt his jaw, where the fist landed.

"Well, considering the Kyubi and Sage Mode, that hurt about one-one thousanth of what it should have. But, you did better than Sasuke." Naruto said. Suigetsu grinned.

"You bet your ass I did better than Sasuke!" he yelled. Naruto winced.

'He really _is _way worse than I was.' he thought. Suigetsu then noticed Temari, Sakura, and Hinata.

"_Damn._" he said. "Those girls are, like, millions of times hotter than Karin!" he exclaimed. Naruto then had an idea, and grinned.

"Yeah, those, aside from the blonde, are just _some _of the hot girls we have in Konoha. Most of them single." he said. Suigetsu started drooling. "And since you haven't really done anything bad to Konoha, I wouldn't mind taking you and the weird girl into Konohagakure." he said. Suigetsu smiled.

"And in return?"

"You would be tested in your skills, and become either a genin, chunin, or jonin."

"Why not hokage!"

Naruto laughed. "Cause I'm hokage!" Suigetsu smirked.

"For now!" he yelled, running at Naruto. Naruto laughed, then leaned back, matrix style, and flung Suigetsu into a wall.

"Hmm...probably genin, possibly chunin." he said. He then turned towards Animal Path, and saw Gaara facing Preta Path. Deva Path still wasn't moving. Animal Path then unleashed more animals at Naruto, and he decimated them with "Wind Release:Pressure Damage!" he then leapt at Animal Path. 'I really don't want to have to destroy her body...hmm..." he thought. He then turned Sage Mode off, and started punching her repeatedly. Animal Path staggered back, then seemed to glow golden, and her piercings fell off. Naruto ran up to the limp body of Konan. To his surprise, it was breathing.

"How are you alive!" he yelled. Konan weakly shrugged.

"I guess Nagato-kun...had enough heart not to kill me, but not enough to not use me as a path." she whispered. She then passed out. Naruto gently laid her on the ground. He had put things on his fists that allowed him to use the Hirashin on things he punched. And they said Neji was a genius. Naruto peered over at Gaara. He was holding his own with his fists. Then, Naruto looked at Deva Path.

He was making some hand signs. Naruto gasped, then ran to him and kicked him before Itachi could make more seals. Deva Path flew back a number of feet, then made more seals, faster this time. He then shot out a gigantic fireball, which Naruto used

"Wind Release:Pressure Damage!" on, making it zoom back at Deva Path, and making it white hot. Deva Path extended a hand, and the fireball vanished from existance. Then, Deva Path extended his other hand, and Naruto flew towards him. Deva Path grabbed Naruto by the arm, and a black blade slipped from his sleeve and stabbed Naruto. Naruto winced, then Deva Path raised Naruto up to look into his eyes. The rinnegan changed to mangekyou sharingan, and Naruto saw black flames growing from one of the eye's pupils, so he kicked Pain away, and Itachi/Pain(not a yaoi couple) shot Amaterasu at Naruto. Naruto dodged, seeing as he couldn't block, and punched Pain. Deva Path stumbled back, blood in the corner of his eye, and held out his hand.

"Shinra Tensei!" he barked, sending Naruto smashing into a wall. Naruto wiped a small stream of blood from his mouth, then held his hands out in front of him, and used...

"Wind Release:Great Breakthrough!" sending Deva Path flying as well. The two foes stared at each other, Rinnegan meeting...well, ordinary blue eyes. Pain laughed.

"Amazing, Namikaze. You truely hurt me. Incredible, really. " Pain said. Naruto grinned.

"If you think that was incredible, watch this." he said. Pain raised an eyebrow, then Naruto teleporter in front of him and punched him, sending Pain into a pillar, a piece of which smashed onto him, knocking off a piercing. Naruto then looked over at Gaara, and saw that he was being overwhelmed. He looked at Pain, who was bleeding, and barely moving.

He then leapt towards Gaara, and Preta Pat. Preta Path looked up, only to see a fist slam into his nose, breaking it. Preta Path groaned, then Naruto kicked him into a wall in midair. Naruto smiled. "How is the Rinnegan supposed to even work? It was supposed to be legendarily strong, but I don't see why." he said. Pain laughed.

"It allows the full use of all elements, using the six paths, and seeing like the sharingan, only better. And, it allows use of Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tenin, and..."

"Chibaku Tensei!" Deva Pain yelled from behind Naruto. A black hole was shot into the sky, and soon, dust flew into it, then tiles, and gravel, then rocks, and tiles, then trees, bushes, and boulders. And then Naruto. Naruto grimaced. The last time he was in one of these, he needed to use 8 tails to escape, and he had no plan of doing that anytime soon.

---With Gaara---

Gaara smashed Preta Path into a wall, then used sand to topple some pillars onto him, as his sand only would be absorbed by Pain. Preta Path gasped, then collapsed, and his rinnegan faded. Gaara then looked towards the small moon. 'Naruto...' he thought. He then tried to draw out some of the sand in it to weaken it. A few grains sprinkled out, but no more. Gaara snarled, then shot bullets of sand at the moon, only for them to shatter. Gaara frowned, then tried again, using the hardest quartz and other crystals he could find. He could only make a miniscule dent. Gaara growled, then shot the bullets at Deva Path, who deflected them away. Deva Pain laughed.

"You cannot destroy Chibaku Tensei, it would be like trying to destroy the moon." he boasted. Gaara coldly looked back, then leapt at Pain, who took out a chakra disruption blade and stabbed Gaara.

Gaara cried out in pain, and Pain stabbed Gaara with more blades, pinning down his limbs. Pain sighed. "How troublesome."

"Actually, thats my line."

Pain turned, only to be stabbed by a blade made of shadow. Shikamaru stood up. "Having to have to fight an SS ranked ninja-now that is troublesome." he said. Pain scowled; his right hand was stabbed by a thin blade, and now it was bleeding. Shikamaru changed the hand seal, and Pain was bound. Pain sighed, then unleashed an Amaterasu, which Shikamaru barely managed to dodge.

---In the 'moon'---

Naruto was pacing nervously, wondering how to escape. "Rasenshuriken?No, I would be hit by the blast. Rasengan? Same problem. Great Breakthrough? Not powerful enough. Summoning? They're probably still tired. Clone Explosion? Right...because I _really _want to die. But, there still is..." he said.

'Pressure damage!" he yelled, shooting at one point in the moon. The area then compressed, and went in about ten feet. Naruto peered in there, then did it again. And again. And again. By the fifth time, he could see a light. He panted, inhaling in some fresh air, instead of the stale air already in there. He looked at the hole, then tried to squeeze through.

'Damn, I should have had diet ramen instead of normal.' he thought. 'Wait...Ramen.' he thought again. 'If I can't leave here, I'll never have ramen again!'

He then performed the seal for Pressure Damage again, but this time pumped far more chakra to his hands. He held his hands to the hole, and then...

It violently exploded in a blast of wind, making a hole at least ten feet in diameter. Naruto grinned, then leapt out. He saw Gaara and Shikamaru, and winced. He quietly sunshined to Gaara, and removed the blades while Pain was attacking Shikamaru. Naruto then had an idea. "Gaara, I am about to make my rasenshuriken. Add some sand to it." he whispered. Gaara nodded, and Naruto made some clones.

---A very short time skip---

Shikamaru looked up at Pain, who was extending another black blade. "Thats right, shinobi. Face your doom." Shikamaru smiled.

"Why don't you face yours?" he said, kicking Pain in the side, spinning him around. He then leapt off. Pain paled.

"How many jutsu can that child learn!" he muttered. Naruto was holding a golden Rasenshuriken above his head. Pain shook his head.

"Well, I'm doomed." Then Naruto threw it. Pain sighed, then stepped into the attack. 'Might as well get it over with.' he thought. It hit him, then, he was battered with a sandstorm, and a hole like that made of a regular rasengan appeared.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Thats it? I was expecting, like, a mini shukaku to kill him or something!" he said. Pain dusted himself off.

"That was pathetic." he said. He then breathed a gigantic fireball at Naruto and Gaara, which the two barely dodged. Naruto growled, then created a normal Rasenshuriken, and threw it at Pain. Pain used Shinra Tensei to block it, but then Naruto leapt out, and threw a barrage of shuriken, then did some hand signs.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu!" The amount of shuriken multiplied, and Itachi was pelted, and bleeding. Deva Path scowled, then aimed his hand at a rock, and it flung itself at Naruto. Naruto used the rocks movement to explode forward in a front flip, and kicked Pain. Pain winced, and Naruto took advantage of that by using his momentum to smash the bottom of his fist into Pain's head. Pain stumbled back, and Naruto leapt up, and stabbed a kunai through Pain's neck.

Naruto gasped for breath. "Finally." he muttered. Pain then stood up wearily, even with the kunai still embedded in his neck. Pain lifted a hand slowly, coughing up crimson.

"Shinra..." and he collapsed, unmoving. Naruto stood up from his crouching position, and looked around the area. He then spotted Konan, still unconcious.

"Hey, Gaara! What should we do with her!" he yelled.

"I really don't care. Why not take her to your village?" Gaara wearily replied. Naruto smiled.

"Ok." he said. Then, he called the girls to him, and picked up Konan. "Time to go home." he said. Sakura panted.

"Shouldn't we wait a few days? It _will _be a couple of day's journey." Naruto laughed.

"Actually, we're already here." he said. Sakura gaped, and Naruto smiled. "Hirashin." he said, twirling a three pointed kunai. He grinned. They were right next to Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto stepped up to the counter.

"I'll have one miso ramen, please!" he said. Ayame stepped up to him.

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun...sorry, but this isn't a ramen shop anymore." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Its a tsukemen shop." she continued. Naruto looked like he was about to cry, and Ayame hurriedly stopped him. "Wait! Tsukemen is good too, and its almost like ramen." she said. Naruto perked up a bit, and when Ayame extended a bowl, Naruto dipped all of the noodles in at once and gobbled up the whole thing. Naruto smacked his lips together, and then sighed.

"It...it just isn't the same." he said sadly. He then walked off.

"Wait! Naruto-kun, if you _really _want ramen, I guess we could make a bowl." she said. Naruto grinned widely.

"YEAH!" he crowed.

---Soon After---

Naruto grinned, picking his teeth with a toothpick. "Thanks, Ayame-san!"

"No problem, Naruto-kun." the shinobi then walked away.

'Wait-Naruto-kun?" Hinata thought. Then, she shrugged it off.

---At the Hokage Office---

Naruto smiled.

"Lets see...where are the A-ranked missions..." he muttered.

"A Ranked! Shouldn't we be taking a break, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her.

"I said A, not S." he said. Hinata smiled.

"Well, I'm going to rest at my house." she said. Naruto grinned.

"See you, Hinata-hime." Hinata smiled, blushing, then walked off. Naruto sighed. All there was were D-ranked missions. He made a few Shadow Clones.

"You get that lost cat, you balance that old lady's checkbook, you help the rich kid with his homework." he said. The clones nodded, then leapt off. Naruto sighed.

'Having Shadow Clones to do everything...maybe that isn't the best idea.' he thought. Sure, he got things done faster, but it ruined the fun. Naruto then paced around his office. he opened a cabinet and found some sake, so he drank it. Then, he decided to visit Hinata.

He slowly waltzed through the streets, slightly drunk. He had then spotted the Hyuuga Manor and walked to it. The guard looked at him, and simply bowed. Naruto walked past him, bowing slightly.

"Hinata! Hinata!' he called. He then saw what looked to be Hinata. "There you are Hinata! Why do you look shorter though..."

--------

Hanabi was wandering through her home, when she saw Naruto, who was waving about, like he was drunk. 'No, he couldn't be drunk...could he?' she wondered. 'What _does _my sister see in him?' she thought.

"There you are Hinata! Why do you look shorter though..." Naruto said. Then, he grabbed Hanabi in a hug.

Hanabi blushed. 'H-he does h-have some n-nice muscles, admitingly.' she thought.

"Hey, Hinata, want to go get some dango with me?" Naruto asked. Hanabi smelled alcohol in his breath. She considered saying yes, but then Hinata walked in.

"Um, Naruto?"

-------

Naruto hugged Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, want to go get some dango with me?"

"Um, Naruto?" Naruto's closed eyes opened, and he looked closer at who he was talking.

"Wait...if you're Hinata...who's this?" he asked. Then, he looked closer at the person he was hugging.

"Hanabi!" he cried out, dropping her. Naruto sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, Hinata, Hanabi." Then, he turned to Hinata.

"As I was accidentaly saying to Hanabi...want to go get some dango with me?" he asked. Hinata smiled.

"I'd love to!" she said happily.

"Great!" Naruto said, grabbing her by the arm, and after locking their lips in a kiss, they shunshined away. Hanabi shivered pleasantly, thinking about the hug.

"I'd love to also, Naruto-kun." she whispered. She then shook her head, and muttered to herself about not liking guys way older than her.

--------

Neji walked past Naruto and Hinata at a dango shop, and smiled to himself. Then, at home, he saw Hanabi murmering somethting to herself. "Is something wrong, Hanabi-sama?" he asked politely. Hanabi was quiet.

"Well, I kind of...sort of...like Naruto-sama." she said quietly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

'Uzumaki-sama is like a Hyuuga magnet! Thank god I'm not gay.' he thought. He then saw a certain kunoichi outside the window. 'Speaking of which, I probably should ask Tenten out, or else Lee might, and he would scare her out of the village.'

--------

Naruto was laughing at a story Hinata told him about something Kiba did during Naruto's three year training session. Apparently, it involved Akamaru's Dynamic Marking, the fire daimyo's cat, and Kurenai accidentaly doing something that would make an Icha Icha story seem innocent. Naruto chuckled, then ate another dango slowly. He looked to his side, to see Anko with Kakashi. 'I didn't know Kakashi like sweets.' he thought. Kakashi looked towards him.

'Help me!' he tried to mentally communicate.

"Hey! Pay attention to your date!" Anko snapped, slapping Kakashi.

"Yes, Anko-hime..." Kakashi said fearfully. Anko ate dango like Naruto ate ramen.

"Oh, and being the _great _boyfriend you are, you'll make sure to pay the bill?" Anko asked. Kakashi swallowed, then looked at it.

His scream of agony at the price was heard in the entire village. Naruto winced. "Hinata-chan, lets go before Anko threatens us with the bill." he said. Hinata nodded, and they walked off. Naruto's eyes then widened.

"Be right back." he said, punching the ground. In a matter of seconds, Naruto was back, holding Karin and Suigetsu. "Almost forgot you guys!" he said cheerfully. Karin scowled at him, while Suigetsu grinned.

"Cut the bullshit, where are the hot chicks!" he said. Ino then happened to walk by.

"Hey Naruto." she said. Then, she spotted Suigetsu. "Who's your hot friend?" she asked.

"Well, her name is Hinata Hyuuga, she is 16, and is my girlfriend." he said coolly.

"Baka! I meant the other blonde!" she said. Naruto laughed.

"Oh, well, I don't really know his name..."

"I'm Suigetsu. Nice to meet you..."

"Ino."

"Nice to meet you, Ino." Suigetsu finished. He grinned. 'I'm gonna love this village.' he thought happily.

"Nice to meet you, Suigetsu." Ino replied. She smiled. 'This village just got more interesting. And he sure is more emotional then Sasuke or Sai.' she thought joyfully. Karin spat at the new couple's feet.

"Oh sure, your gonna live a nice life here, baka. But what about me!" Karin yelled.

"Oh, what a beautiful lady!" a voice cried out. Karin blushed, then turned to see who called her that.

"I can see the flames of youth burn brightly in you! And what is your name?" Karin paled.

Green spandex.

Gigantic eyebrows.

Orange leg warmers.

A bowl shaped haircut.

A giant, pearly white grin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**Yay another chapter done. Hope you liked the Suino(I guess you could call it that) introduction. Yes, now Hanabi and Ayame like him. read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember to tell me if Naruto should have a bloodline or not, and if I should make it, or if it should be real(as in seen before). Anyways, this is going to be a pretty short filler chapter.**

Chapter 13:

_What Happened during Naruto's 2 and 1/2 year training-1 year later:_

Naruto sat in front of Jiraiya, grinning ear to ear. "So, ero-sennin? What cool training do I get to do today!" he asked happily. Jiraiya looked at the boy, who was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit.

"Well, first, we're getting some new clothes for you." he said. Naruto looked at his jumpsuit.

"Whats wrong with this?" he asked. Jiraiya chuckled.

"That thing is worse than...than..."

"Your peeping at girls in the hot springs?"

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "Anyways, lets get you something with less orange." Jiraiya said, dragging Naruto into a clothing store. Naruto looked around at the clothes darkly.

"How about this?" Jiraiya asked, pulling out a pair of dark pants, and a cobalt blue shirt. Naruto shook his head. Jiraiya sighed, then pulled out a long white cloak, with blue jeans. Again, Naruto refused. Jiraiya groaned. 'What would he accept?' he wondered. Then, his eyes caught onto something, and he grabbed it. "Naruto, I think I might have something you'll like." he called. Naruto looked at it, and his eyes shone with excitement, and he put it on. It was a loose fitting orange long sleeved shirt, with black sleeves, and more black aong the zipper. There was no huge collar on it either, and no blue to enhance the orange.

The pants to go with it were orange(to Jiraiya's dismay), but otherwise, it was nice. Jiraiya quickly bought it, and they headed outside.

"You know, I was hoping you would get the white cloak. It would remind me of your dad." Jiraiya carelessly said. Naruto looked up, noticing he was a little bit taller.

"Who was my dad?" he asked. Jiraiya swallowed. He wasn't ever supposed to mention the name of Naruto's father.

"Well, he was an...A-ranked jonin, who made two jutsu, and married a beautiful woman with red hair. He helped a lot in a war against another land." he said. 'Well, most of it isn't a lie. He _was _a jonin, albiet an S-ranked, he made rasengan and Hirashin, and he married Kushina.' he thought. Naruto grinned.

"So he was blonde like me?"

"Yes." Jiraiya said. "And he was the best student I could hope for." Naruto grinned even wider.

"Well, I'm gonna surpass him, and become Hokage!" he crowed. Jiraiya smiled.

'Too bad you aren't here, Minato.' he thought. Then, Naruto looked up into the sky.

"So, pervy sage, when are we gonna start training?" he asked. Jiraiya laughed.

"Right now!" he said. "Make a rasengan." he said. Naruto did. "Now, hold it perfectly still, and pump more chakra into it, but keep it intact." he said. He grinned inwardly. 'This should give me enough time for research.' he thought. He then scurried off to the hot springs while Naruto attempted to follow Jiraiya's instructions.

---15 minutes Later---

Naruto laid on the ground, panting. He stared at his hand, burned by chakra, Everytime he tried to follow Jiriaya's instructions, the rasengan burst. Naruto also noticed it dropped a bit.

'Maybe its too heavy...' he thought. Then, he tried again, but kept the shadow clone ready. The rasengan grew, then swelled. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Alright!" he yelled.

---5 minutes later, at the hot springs---

Jiriaya was giggling, looking through a hole in the wall separating the male and female hot springs.

"Hey! Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya started to cry as all of the girls screamed and ran away. He then growled, and looked up at Naruto. "Naruto..." he snarled. He then prepared a rasengan, and charged at Naruto's silhouette in the mist. He then paled as he got close to Naruto.

"Eat this you old perv! Oodama Rasengan(I think thats how you spell it)!"

**Hope you liked this thrilling filler! And remember to tell me in your reviews whenether Naruto should or shouldn't have a kekkai genkai!**

**Kekkai Genkai-2**

**No Kekkai Genkai-0**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, EVERYONE wants a kekkai genkai for Naruto, and one I make up, so expect it by either this or the next chapter. Oh, and thanks for the 10000 views!**

Chapter 14:

Naruto smiled as he searched through the library for some books. Even though he was the hokage, he wasn't allowed in the restriced section. Well, he was allowed into the jutsu restricted section. Just not the adult ones, not that Naruto would want to go in there. He walked into a section for wind type jutsus and started reading a book- _"How to amaze friends and brutally murder Enemies with WInd! Second revised edition. Also check out our sister book, how to have show off to your parents and assasinate your foes with lightning!" _

_Most of these jutsus and training tips only shall work if you have a strong affinity for wind, as opposed to a secondary one. One technique is to try to pump chakra into already moving air. This shall let you feel how the wind moves, and allow some techniques to use less chakra, and..._

Naruto turned the page.

_...to use some wind techniques without hand seals._

Naruto nodded, then walked to the front and checked the book out. He grinned. "This is going to be awesome!" he crowed. Then, he ran back inside, remembering he forgot something there.

He started walking through a section of the library. "Hmm?" he murmered. A book had caught his eye. _"An extensive History of Kekkai Genkai." _Naruto shrugged, then grabbed it.

"Hmm...categorized by name...Dojutsu-Rinnegan, Byakugan, Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, unnamed Dojutsu, ecetera, ecetera. Others-Kurama Clan unnamed, Hyoton, Mokuton, Shikotsumyaku, Iron Sand, Soma no Ko." he said. "And more minor ones that don't do much."

He sighed. "Why can't I have a kekkai genkai?" he groaned.

"Maybe because of how strong you are?" Hinata said from behind him. Naruto laughed.

"Maybe." he said. "But I would have thought my dad or mom would have had a kekkai genkai." he smiled. "Of course, once we get married and have kids, they'll have Byakugan."

Hinata flushed red. "Naruto! We aren't married yet, you know." Naruto chuckled. He then replaced the book.

"So, Hinata, want to go train?" he asked. Hinata shrugged.

"Alright." she said. Naruto grabbed her in a hug and they Shunshined over to a training ground. Naruto then backflipped away from her and got into a stance for fighting. Hinata smiled, then held her hands out to fight. Naruto laughed happily, the a few clones grabbed Hinata from behind her.

"Nice try, Hinata-hime, but I created Shadow Clones all over the area to patrol and defend Konoha." Naruto said. Hinata smiled, then twitched her wrist and a clone dispelled. "Propelling chakra from you palm to dispell him?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, then hit the other one, and ran at Naruto. Naruto laughed happily, then leaned back and used her own momentum to fling her back. Hinata flew through the air, but landed on her feet.

"Are you even trying, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled.

"Do you want me to, Hina-chan?" he replied. Hinata smiled, then ran at him, and Naruto simply dodged her every blow. Naruto then grabbed her wrist as she was about to strike him, and kissed her. As she straightened, stunned, he punched her into a tree, but more with chakra, as opposed to his fist. Hinata flew into the tree, and rubbed her stomach.

"Ouch..." she moaned. Naruto ran to her, alarmed.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan?" he cried out. Hinata grinned, then hit him with gentle fist, sending him flying. Naruto chuckled. "Cheater."

"All's fair in love and war." Hinata coolly replied.

"And which one of those is this?" Naruto said. Hinata giggled, and Naruto laughed as well, both feeling their injuries. Naruto then Hirashined and picked Hinata up. The two started walking back to the village, hand in hand.

---At The Village---

"Emergency! Emergency!" Someone yelled. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" he asked. An ANBU went up to him.

"Naruto-sama, we have heard reports of a group of A-ranked ninja approaching this village, led by an S-rank. Also, Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi have returned, all in critical condition." Naruto shook as a clone dispelled.

"Alright." he said. He then put his hands in a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A few dozen clones popped into existance. Two grabbed Hinata and took her away, while the others leapt off in groups of two. One group found a ninja fairly quickly. "What are you doing in my village?" he yelled. The ninja grinned.

"I'm here to kill the new Hokage." he said coldly. Naruto laughed.

"Like you have a chance of killing me." he replied. The ninja laughed, then held his hand out.

"Water Release: Dragon Tempest!" he barked (yes, I made that up.), and a spiraling blast of water erupted from his hand. Naruto waved it off with a Great Breakthrough. The man's eyes narrowed. "Not bad." he said. Naruto smiled, then held his hands out again.

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" he yelled. The man leapt out of the way.

"Water Release:Snakes Mouth!" (Didn't make up). Naruto laughed, then shot another Pressure Damage at it, destroying it. then, both made clones, water and shadow. The clones leapt at each other, smashing each other to smoke and water. Naruto then smiled as a clone dispelled, and he held his hands out in front of him.

"Eat this! My brand new jutsu!" he yelled. The man grinned toothily.

"Bring it." he whispered.

"Wind Release: Wind Cutter!"

"Water Release: Rising Water Slicer!"

The two blades of water and wind collided, and the wind one cut through, hitting the man, and severing him in two. Blood splattered all over tha place. It was quite messy. Naruto hit the ground panting.

'One down, who knows how many to go.' he thought.

-------

Kakashi coldly looked at another ninja, with no hitai-ate. "Ah, the famous Kakashi. You are the new hokage, I presume?" he called out. Kakashi shook his head.

"No...a ninja who surpassed me became hokage. The son of the 4th, actually." he replied. He then showed his sharingan eye. "And he is 16 years old." The man laughed.

"Impossible." he replied. Kakashi sighed, then ran at him. The man leapt up into the air.

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" he yelled. Kakashi leapt out of the way hurriedly.

"Great Fireball Technique!" he yelled in reply, sending a blast of fire at the man. The man laughed, then extended his palm again, and lightning dispelled the fireball. The two landed again.

"Now, for my trump card." he man said. He extended his hand.

"Lightning Release: False Darkness!" Kakashi cringed as a humoungous bolt of lightning flew at him. He then was hit. The man laughed and laughed, but then his jutsu grew larger and exploded in a wave of static.

"What!" he yelled.

"Lightning Shadow Clone."

The man turned to see Kakashi running at him from behind.

"You like Lightning Release? I do too. Here's my favorite." Kakashi said. "Raikiri!"

--------

"YOUUUUUUTTTHHHH!!!!!" Gai screamed, kicking a ninja in the face.

"What the hell Gai!" Neji screamed.

"THE LOTUS BLOOMS TWWWIIIIIICEEE!!!"

"Oh shit." Neji said. He then was kicked by Lee.

-------

Naruto then located another ninja, who was being fought off by Tenten, Ino, and Chouji. "I'll handle this clown." he said. He then slammed a fist into it...and it turned to earth. Naruto sighed.

"Joy. An earth user." Then, the man appeared from the ground.

"Earth Dragon Bullet!" he screamed, sending a jet of mud at Naruto. Naruto held his hand out, and a Pressure Damage smashed through the jet. Then, the man made some more seals.

"Earth Mausoleum Dumpling!" he yelled. Naruto snickered at the name, but then a gigantic boulder appeared, which the man threw at Naruto. Naruto threw some kunai with explosive tags on them, and used Shuriken Shadow Clones.

The boulder exploded, and then Naruto punched the man into the ground.

"Too easy." Naruto said. Then, he heard a scream. he hurriedly turned around, only to see Ino get hit repeatedly with shuriken and kunai, and fall. "No!" he yelled. Then, Tenten and Chouji were hit by shuriken as well. Naruto heard an echoing, haunting laugh, and clouds gathered. Naruto readied a kunai. "Show yourself!" he yelled. Then, he felt shuriken pierce his back, making it bleed. He heard a taunting chuckle.

"This is the world of one of my two jutsu, both S-ranked. This is called Creative Mind." he said from everywhere. Naruto snarled.

"Genjutsu..." he said.

"Thats right. And you cannot be freed by anyone else, and I doubt you can free yourself." The man said.

"Who are you!" Naruto screamed.

"My name is Arashi." Arashi said. Then, a gust of wind blew, and through the dust from it, a figure appeared. He was tall, with white hair in long spines over his eyes, and a long blue cloak with golden buckles, and white stripes. His eyes were a dull yellow. Naruto snarled, then threw the kunai at the man. It ripped through him, but then the man turned to shreds of clothes. Naruto snarled, then from the ground, many more copies of the man appeared. Naruto groaned.

"I hate genjutsu." he muttered. The Arashis laughed, then all threw shuriken. Naruto leapt up, but the shuriken flew at him and hit him. Naruto cringed, and he then was hit repeatedly by Arashi from above. Naruto collapsed on the ground, and the Arashis walked up to him, and started stabbing him with swords. He cried out in agony, and blood spurted on the ground.

"And now, to die." Arashi said. He ran at Naruto with a sword extended, and stabbed at him.

"What!"

Naruto grabbed the sword with his bare hands.

"Nice try." Then, Samehada slid from a sheath on his back, held by a clone of Naruto. The clone hacked at the Arashis, which vanished, giving Naruto time to stand up. As the Arashis reappeared, Naruto charged up a rasengan in one hand, then his clone added chakra to it.

"Oodama Rasengan!" He yelled. And he slammed it into the ground. Earth and shrapnel flew everywhere, and then, the sky seemed to shatter, and the clouds vanished, and the illusion lifted to show Ino, Chouji, and Tenten completly unharmed.

But it seemed like time hadn't even moved.

"You see, young ninja, thoughts can be incrediblely fast, so my jutsus, although torturous, can also be very fast. Not to mention chakra consuming." Arashi said from directly behind him. He then made a snake seal. "Secret Ninja Art: Inhumane Crazy Dance."

His body then started bubbling, and bone spikes grew from him. Muscles grew harder and larger, and he streched to seven feet tall. His eyes started to shine eerily, his veins swelled, and bone started popping from his body, and his arms and hands and legs and feet seperated, held together only by arteries, veins, a few strands of muscle tissue, and bones, the bones which started growing spikes. The man started to laugh, and blood started flowing from his mouth.

"Prepare to die, you damn imbicile." he said, his face contorted. He then ran at Naruto Naruto leapt out of the way, but then, the man's jaw extended to 180 degrees, and his teeth flew at Naruto, constantly regenerating. Naruto yelped, and teleported to the A-ranked's body using Flying Thunder God Technique. Arashi laughed, then deattached his arm (to Naruto's disgust), and it twisted and reformed into a blood-covered sword. Arashi giggled insanely.

"This Ninja Art detiriorates the mind, and severly shortens my lifespan. I'll probably only live for 1 more year after I kill you." he said. He then swung the sword psychotically at Naruto. Naruto dodged his every blow, then swung his clone, who swung Samehada. It shredded Arashi a bit, and he growled, clawing at Naruto with his hand, which now had claw-like fingernails. Naruto leapt out of the way.

"Water Release: Water Shark Missile!" he cried out. From his palms, a blast of shark-shaped water attacked Arashi, who took the hit, and was ripped to shreds. Naruto looked at his blade. "Wow, Samehada, did you do that?" But then, Arashi's remains flew at each other, and reformed into his gruesome self, albiet covered in even more blood.

"Nice try kid." he said. Naruto created a clone, and the two extended their hands.

"Wind Release:Pressure Damage!"

"Water Release: Grand Waterfall!"

A humungous, pressurized blast of water shot at Arashi. Unfortunately, Arashi simply extended his hands, and his skin ripped from the rest of his body and shielded his hands. Arashi grinned twistedly, then laid his hands on the ground.

"Actually, I lied. I have one more jutsu." he said. Then, a large cloud of smoke appeared, and Arashi was standing on top of a large tiger, snarling furiously. Naruto sighed, then used Great Breakthrough, sending the tiger and Arashi flying. "Funny." Arashi said. Then, he seemed to melt, and disappear into the tiger. Then, the tiger started bubbling, and it grew four more limbs, and more humanoid features, along with standing up, and growing fangs and bones and muscle all over its body. And then, Arashi's face grew out of the tigers, and the tigers ribs popped out, smothered in crimson. Arashi giggled again, and arteries and veins appeared around his face.

"Ok, now _that _is disgusting." Naruto said. He then charged up a rasengan and ran at Arashi. Arashi then disapperaed, and hit Naruto, sending him flying. Then, while Naruto was still in the air, he was battered again, and stabbed with a bone. Naruto groaned, feeling his liver popped, only for it to be repaired by Kyubi's chakra.

"Wind Cutter!" Naruto yelled, sending a blade of wind at Arashi. Arashi took the blow, then spat a pressurized missile of saliva and blood at Naruto, who barely dodged.

"Come on Naruto! Kick his ass!" Ino cried out.

"Show him what a hokage can do!" Chouji yelled.

"Why the hell aren't we helping him?" Tenten asked. Ino and Chouji looked at each other, then shrugged, and continued cheering Naruto on. Naruto grinned, then created two shadow clones, which started forming something on his palm...

"Rasenshuriken!" he yelled, throwing a rasenshuriken. Arashi laughed, then vanished in a flicker, dodging it.

"Damn!" Naruto swore. Then, Naruto was repeatedly hit over and over again by Arashi.

"Why not just give up, hokage?" Arashi said. He laughed, then walked away.

Naruto groaned. Arashi turned. "Because...of the Will of Fire...because...of my friends...because never giving up is my ninja Way!" Naruto yelled. Then, he got to his feet. Arashi's eyes widened. Naruto's eyes were different.

His iris was now larger than his pupils, and divided up into five equally sized, equally spaced sections next to each other, divided by skinny black lines. The first section was yellow and gray, and seemed to have white lightning crackling in it. The next was green and brown, with plants growing and moving in it. The third had shades of blue flowing like running water. The one after that had shades of white had gray flyng around like wind. Naruto snarled.

"Kami Fuuun!"

**Another chapter done. Well, I'll explain what Naruto's new kekkai genkai does soon. It is not completely a dojutsu. Well, the japanese english dictionary I used said that Fuuun can mean element, or elements, along with wind, and Kami means god. Put that together, and you might just know what this kekkai genkai will do. But probably not, because I create somewhat different, unusual jutsu for Naruto (like Rasenshadow-seriously, why didn't someone else think of that?". Well, read and review!**


	15. Author's note

**Im sorry I haven't posted in a while. My laptop (with about 9/10ths of Chapter 15)'s hard drive crashed. I'm now working on another computer, from scratch.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not posting so long! My laptop's hard drive was decimated, and is entirely useless, so my whole Chapter 15 is gone!**

Chapter 15:

Arashi swallowed. 'A kekkai genkai?' he he smirked, and ran at Naruto. "You worthless excuse for an S-rank!" he yelled, shooting some killer intent.

Naruto always wanted to learn to use killer intent. It seemed so awesome, but he had no idea how to.

Then, the Kami Fuuun flashed, a gigantic killer intent roared out of Naruto, and Arashi fell, dead. Naruto looked towards his friends. They all had wet their pants in fear.

---At the Hospital---

Naruto looked towards Sakura, who was operating on Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. "What killed that guy?" he asked. "That life reducing jutsu?" Sakura shook her head.

"No…he died of fear. His mind was just about destroyed because of sheer fear. That killer intent was massive; I felt it from here." She looked at Naruto. "How did you do that?" Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I kind of now have a kekkai genkai." He said, blinking to reveal the Kami Fuuun. Sakura looked at it.

"I've never seen anything like it!" she breathed. Naruto shrugged.

"I am Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja (sorry if I butchered that phrase.)." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, no one would have guessed you would have become hokage." She said. Naruto grinned.

"And no one would ever guess I'd learn Shadow Clones, or Clone Great Explosion, or Hirashin, or Great Breakthrough, or Pressure Damage, or Wind Cutter, or Rasengan, or Sage Mode, or Rasenshuriken, or Summoning, or," Sakura patiently listened to Naruto ranting, while inside she was punching his face in.

",or Shuriken Shadow Clones, or"

"I get it, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Well, anyways, I'm going to check up on how Hinata is doing." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Oh, and Naruto, be careful with that kekkai genkai!" she yelled as Naruto leapt out of a window. Naruto grinned.

"I know, Sakura-san!" he replied, Shunshining away. Sakura smiled uneasily, then continued working on the operation.

---Hinata's Room---

Hinata was quietly looking at a spot on her wall, waiting. "Hey Hinata-hime." Naruto said from behind her. Hinata jumped up into the air.

"Do you have _any _idea how weird that is, for you to just instantly teleport right behind me?" she nearly screamed.

"Not really." Naruto replied. Hinata laughed. "So, want to go to Ichiraku's Tsukemens?"

"Sure."

---Ichiraku's---

Naruto was happily talking to Hinata. Then, his face was slammed violently into his tsukemen. "Hey! Dobe! I want to be a ninja now!" Suigetsu yelled. Naruto raised an eyebrow after he wiped himself off.

"Why did you call me dobe?" he said coldly.

"The teme always called you that." Suigetsu replied. Naruto laughed.

"That was my nickname for him too!" He exclaimed.

"Great!...I don't care." Suigetsu curtly replied. Naruto created a shadow clone, and told it to get Suigetsu a forehead protector, he was now a chunin. Naruto then turned back to his soup.

"You ok Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto seemed tenser, but he nodded.

"Yes, Hinata-chan. I'm absolutely, completely fine"

Then, his face was smashed into his soup again. Naruto got up, looking slightly angry. "Hey! I'm supposed to be a ninja now!" Karin screamed. Naruto sighed.

"Later." He said, anger lacing his voice. His face was smashed into his soup yet again. And this time, Naruto wasn't going to show mercy.

With one punch, Karin was sent flying off into the sunset.

Karin landed right next to Gai and Lee, who were practicing their sunset genjutsu. "Gai-sensei! This is my friend I was talking about!" Lee cried out happily.

"Amazing! How youthful! To be able to create a flying ninjutsu!" Karin sweat dropped.

'Are these guys nuts?' she thought. Then, she started backing away.

"Where are you going, Karin-chan?" Lee asked. Karin paled.

"Um, I'm…going to show you my new jutsu!" she said. "It just needs a running start!" Then, she started running. Lee and Gai kept grinning. Karin laughed. 'Morons.'

---Later---

"That is one _long _running start!" Gai said, peering off into the distance.

Naruto smiled happily, staring into the sky, then shunshining into the library. He walked in. 'There has to be information about my dojutsu somewhere.' He reasoned. He quickly ran to the back, in the jonin section. Nothing. Chunin section. Nothing. He growled angrily.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"I can't find information about my dojutsu!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him.

"If it's from your dad's side, I can tell you about it." Naruto beamed.

"Really?" then, he turned on Kami Fuuun. Kakashi peered into it.

"Mmhm. The Kami Fuuun. Well, it can kill people by looking at them, and with good enough chakra control, can erase their memories by fear. Also…" he then showed his sharingan, and Naruto's Kami Fuuun changed to it. "…it can copy other dojutsu. It gives better vision, perceiving things faster, and something really special." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"What!" Kakashi's mask shifted.

"Well, it alters your element to do other things." He said. Naruto frowned.

"Huh?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Flying Thunder God technique. It uses the Kami Fuuun to alter reality to make lightning move faster than light, creating a space-time paradox thing. You're wind, so you might make solid wind, or liquid air, etcetera, etcetera." Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "No, that's not entirely true. Usually, your element is altered to the point of which it is no longer an element, so people with other affinities can use them." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"How do you know all of this!" he breathed. Kakashi held up a book.

"_Minato's Journal._ I found this in the Academy Student section." Naruto face faulted, and then saw a snake outside of the open doors of the library.

"Hey, Kakashi." He said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto pointed at the snake.

"This village still has some unfinished business to take care of." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. The two both understood what should be done. They shunshined away, to get supplies.

Naruto waited, and Kakashi was only about five minutes later then he had hoped. Kakashi nodded to them, and they set off. Then, Naruto stopped just before they got past the gate. "Who's gonna be hokage when we're gone?" Kakashi shrugged. Naruto sighed. He then created a clone.

"Get someone qualified." He said to it. Then, they continued their journey. Naruto sighed. "Orochimaru. Once we kill him, there'll be no more sannin." Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, Sakura, Sasuke, and you are kind of like sannin." He said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, but we'll never replace the originals."

"So you're saying you don't want to replace a super pervert, The Legendary Sucker, and a pedophile?" Kakashi asked. Naruto laughed.

"True…" The two then continued moving in silence for a while.

Naruto groaned tiredly, cracking his back. The two had just finished setting up camp. Naruto smiled, and then went to the tent, preparing to sleep…

Then he heard something. He groaned, and got up. He then went out of the tent. It was quiet. Until a kunai rushed towards Naruto. He didn't even blink, but grabbed it in midair. His Kami Fuuun blazed. He then heard a laugh, and two ninja fell from the trees, with sound forehead protectors. "Ah, Naruto-san."

"San? Considering I'm the hokage, can't you at least call me sempai?" Naruto said. The kunoichi of the group laughed.

"Since when were you hokage?"

Naruto grinned. "Since I beat Pain, learned Sage Mode, can do Hirashin and other wind techniques, and killed Kisame." The two paled. Naruto grinned, and held out his palms.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" A blast of wind shot at the sound-nin, which they dodged. The ninja snarled, then threw more kunai. Naruto threw a clone to intercept and block the projectiles. Then it exploded. Naruto smiled.

"Don't you just love clone great explosion?" The male of the sound-nin swallowed.

"I heard that takes up a lot of chakra…" Naruto smiled.

"I have kage level chakra, with or without Kyubi or Sage Mode." The kunoichi swallowed.

"Joy." She muttered. Naruto then leapt up towards her and punched her.

"Now you officially can't win. On my fists are seals that allow me to do Hirashin on whatever I punch." He said coldly. The kunoichi laughed.

"Right…"

Then she was knocked out. Naruto grinned. "You want to fight too?"

The shinobi smiled. "She was my jonin apprentice. I'm the leader of our group." Naruto grinned.

"You'll still lose, you know."

"Really?"

The two smug opponents smiled, and then dashed at each other. Naruto swung a kunai, and the man blocked it with his hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man started to bleed. The man grinned.

"Kinjutsu: Muramasa-Juuchi Yosamu!" (Forbidden Jutsu: Muramasa-10,000 Cold Nights!) Naruto looked on as all of the blood dripping from the man's hand went into a spiral pattern, and turned black. Then, a large sword appeared in his palm. It looked black like the night sky, with stars speckled all around it. It was about four feet long. Naruto smiled.

"What's so great about that?"

The man grinned ferally. "This blade can stretch, twist, turn, and grow new blades from itself. Also, it can turn to crows to slice you, and grow like a liquid inside of you."

Naruto nodded, and pulled out Samehada. "Great." They rushed at each other again. Naruto swung his sword, and the Muramasa absorbed it.

"Damn!" Naruto swore. He tugged it out, and the Muramasa turned into a murder of crows. Naruto snarled, then created a Rasengan, and slammed it into the ground. The earth shot out chunks of rock everywhere, hitting his opponent. The man laughed.

"Is that all you've got?"

Naruto grinned. Then, all of the crows pelted him, lacerating his skin. Naruto winced. "Nice genjutsu. But it won't work on me!"

The man laughed hysterically. "Genjutsu! Genjutsu! You actually think this is genjutsu?" he laughed. Naruto nodded.

"Itachi once did something exactly like this to me." The man howled with laughter.

"This is no genjutsu. This is ninjutsu." He crowed. Naruto bit his lip.

"Kakashi!" he yelled. The woods were silent. "Kakashi!" he yelled again, as the crows cut deeply into his flesh. He snarled. The man continued chuckling until Naruto laid on the ground, a bloody heap.

"I really didn't want to kill you, but…"

The man gasped as he saw Naruto get to his feet, supported by an aura of sheer chakra.

White Chakra.

Blowing around like wind. Naruto grinned.

Kami Fuuun Activation: Daikaze Yoroi! (Element God Activation: Great Wind Armor!")

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, I've finished another chapter. True, it's a little short, but I haven't had much time to work on it. Well, Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The man sighed. "What the _hell _is that supposed to do?" Naruto shrugged.

"I have no idea." The man sweatdropped violently.

"You know, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Aoi."

"Why should I care?"

Aoi grinned. "You should learn the name of whoever defeats you." Naruto laughed.

"Man, have I heard that millions of times before." but he was secretly thinking. 'Why would he bother to make small talk? Unless...'

"A distraction!" he yelped, leaping out of the way of the Muramasa blade. 'Wait...how could I have detected that? I mean, I would have known I would have been attacked, but I leapt in just the right way.'

He threw a shuriken. 'Speaking of the leaping part, I leapt faster than Lee did without his weights, and feel like I don't weigh anything! And that shuriken seems to be enhanced by wind chakra without me trying to enhance it!'

Aoi grimaced, and blocked the shuriken. Naruto then shot towards him, and punched at him. Aoi turned hurriedly, but then...

his face caved in, and he was sent flying. 'Just like Frog Katas!' Naruto marveled. Naruto grinned. Aoi moaned.

"You Konoha ninjas are such a pain..." he grumbled, getting up, and dusting himself off. Naruto then threw another punch at him, from ten yards away. It still made contact. Aoi was bleeding, and badly hurt. Naruto then leapt at him, and made a tight fist.

That he hit the man behind him with. "Naruto, you dunce!" Kakashi screamed. Naruto winced, and Aoi took that time to smash a fist into his sternum. Naruto flew back, but before he hit a tree, he was cushioned by his wind armor.

'It must have lessened the blow as well!' he thought. He then shot at Aoi, and tightened his fists.

And the wind surrounding him focused into pure white blades, each about two feet long. Naruto grinned. He then started rapidly spinning, and doing all kinds of acrobatic movements involving rotation. It looked rather like break dancing, actually. "Uzumaki Crazy Hurricane!" he yelled. Aoi leapt out of the way, but Naruto followed him, still spinning around. And then, his blades extended in length, and started lacerating Aoi, causing blood to violently stream from him. Naruto smiled, then stabbed his hand through Aoi's heart.

"That was even easier than I would have hoped." he whispered, letting go of the bloody corpse he was holding.

---In Suna (just for the hell of it)---

Shikamaru was looking up into the clouds when Kankuro joined him. "Hey." he said.

"Hey."

Kankuro cleared his throat. "Hows Konoha?"

"How should I know?"

Kankuro sighed. "Listen, I'm just trying to be friendly." Shikamaru turned to look at him. "I haven't had a real friend in, well, forever." he said. Shikamaru nodded sadly.

"So, you want to be friends?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Sure."

Kankuro smiled. "Oh, and some friendly advice-Temari is coming this way, and wants to hurt you."

"Troublesome. Well, I suppose I can now use my new jutsu."

Temari came running up the hill the two ninja were on. "SHIKAMARU!!!!"

"Shadow Slide Jutsu!"

---Back with Naruto---

Naruto picked up Kakashi, slinging him over his shoulder. He started running towards Oto again, and realized his chakra was slowly draining. He blinked, and his Kami Fuuun vanished. He smiled. "Orochimaru, I wish you could have seen that, so I could demonstrate just how incredibly painful your death is going to be." He then started flickering eerily, and shunshined off.

He stared off into the distance, seeing Otogakure. He smiled, then ran up to a plateau. "OROCHIMARU!!!" he yelled, grinning fiercely. After a few minutes of silence, many sound-nin crawled out from who-knows-where. Naruto looked at them.

"Orochimaru-sama is dead." one said flatly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Sasuke killed him." Naruto nodded.

"I see."

"If you wish to see him, Kabuto-san is still alive." Naruto sighed.

"Fine."

"Come this way." he said, motioning for Naruto to come to him. Naruto shrugged, then created a shadow clone to protect Kakashi until he regained consciousness. He then leapt towards the man, who silently started walking towards a cavern.

-------

Naruto silently entered the cave, as the man said he prefered not to interact with Kabuto. "Hey! Kabuto!" he yelled. He only heard dripping water. "Kabuto!" he yelled again, angrily. He still heard dripping water, but then he heard a hiss.

"Come in..." a snake-like voice said. Naruto walked in, staring off into the distance. He saw a pair of glasses glint.

"Hello, Kabuto." he said coldly. He stepped closer.

"God, you've gotten pale, Kabuto." he continued. Kabuto still was silent.

"Hey! Are you deaf or something, Kabuto!"

"Kabuto no longer exists..."

Naruto paled himself, and turned. He saw what looked like some kind of gay, fully grown child of Kabuto and Orochimaru would look like. "I've slowly been absorbing Kabuto, and making him my own! Now, I am Orochimaru again!"

Naruto leapt back. "Alright, pedo-sennin. Bring it!" Orochimaru howled with anger.

"I. Am. Not. A PEDOPHILE!" he screamed, rushing at Naruto. Naruto chuckled, then scowled as Orochimaru spat out a large snake at Naruto. Naruto laughed.

"Like that will stop a hokage." Orochimaru screamed with rage.

"HOKAGE!" he unleashed a crippling killer intent. "The Third dared to seal away my arms. The fourth dared to take the position that was rightfully mine. And the fifth _dared _to attempt to kill me!" Naruto smiled.

"And now the sixth will dare to kill you." Orochimaru angrily rushed at Naruto, and vomited out his Kusanagi. Naruto slowly unsheathed the Samehada, and the two foes began to clash. Naruto easily blocked the Kusanagi.

"Your age is catching up to you, Orochimaru." he whispered. He dodged a blow from Orochimaru, and shredded a small part of his leg. Orochimaru ignored the pain, and stabbed Naruto. Naruto laughed, then exploded.

Orochimaru flew back, steaming, literally and figuratively. Naruto smiled, then created a rasengan. "Your time has come." he said seriously. Orochimaru snarled.

"My time isn't ever going to come!" he said, dashing super-fast towards Naruto, and grabbing his arm. Naruto scowled.

"Get your hands off of me." he said coldly.

"Or what!"

"Or this."

Orochimaru turned, only to get blasted away by a Great Breakthrough. He staggered up, then was knocked down again. Naruto smashed his feet into Orochimaru, then slammed a rasengan into his face. Orochimaru screamed in agony, then melted into mud.

"It was an Earth Clone, Naruto-kun." A voice eerily said. Naruto sighed.

"Darn." he said. He then slammed a palm onto the ground. "Pressure Damage!"

A large crater appeared in the earth, and dust was sent everywhere. "Now you can't see, Orochimaru." He activated his Kami Fuuun. "But I can." He scanned the area, and spotted Orochimaru. He took out a shuriken quietly, and threw it, then made some seals. The shuriken multiplied, and hit Orochimaru. Then, the roof of the cave shattered, and Orochimaru, on a giant snake, leapt out.

Naruto sighed, then leapt out, and his Great Wind Armor activated. "Prepare to die, Orochimaru."

"Never." Orochimaru hissed. Naruto sighed, then extended a hand.

"Wind Release:Pressure Damage." A larger than normal Pressure Damage shot at Orochimaru. 'Must be the Great Wind Armor enhancing my wind attacks.' he thought. Orochimaru's snake simply shrugged most of the blow off, however. Naruto grimaced. He then used a Great Breakthrough, which sent the snake flying, but didn't damage it in the least.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. You have more potential than even Sasuke." Orochimaru said. Even though it was a compliment, he still made it somehow sound insulting. Naruto chuckled.

"You have no idea."

Orochimaru scowled, then his snake spat out a clone of itself. Naruto grinned, then jumped towards the snake and created a bunch of shadow clones, which all punched the snake. Orochimaru laughed. "Punching? Whats that going to do?"

Naruto showed his still clenched fist to reveal that all of his knuckles had a tiny hirashin seal on them. "Quite a bit, actually."

Orochimaru raised an eybrow as Naruto leapt back and created hundreds of clones. Then, he noticed yellow flashes, and seemingly endless explosions occuring on his serpent.

"What are you doing Uzumaki!" he screamed. Naruto grinned.

"Clone Great Explosion, and Flying Thunder God technique." Orochimaru paled so much that he could make Michael Jackson look black again. Naruto chuckled, but inside, he was dying.

-------

Naruto stared into the eyes of the Kyubi, who looked coldly at him. "_You need my power._"

"No, I don't."

Kyubi snarled, then unleashed a massive killer intent. Naruto simply walked up to Kyubi, and hit it. It burst into a cloud of chakra bubbles, then reformed, angry as hell. Naruto looked unfazed, and simply let loose a killer intent that dwarfed the Kyubi's. The Kyubi howled, then seemed to shrink down to the size of a fox kit. Naruto walked up to it.

"Pitiful." he said. "The lord of tailed demons, scared of a human." he said curtly. He then turned away coldly, as the fox whimpered.

-------

Naruto got up, and wiped away a bit of blood that was on the corner of his mouth. He then leapt at Orochimaru again, and concentrated all of his wind chakra into his fist. It started glowing, almost like a shining white gauntlet. He then ran towards Orochimaru, roaring. Orochimaru stood still, then punched Naruto sky high.

"Little pest..." he mumbled. Then, he gaped at what he saw.

"No way..."

Naruto was flying in the air, smiling like a master watching his apprentice practice. "It's over." he said. He then rushed at Orochimaru, then re-concentrated his wind chakra to his hand, and unsheathed Samehada. He was no longer flying, but was kept in the air by momentum. Samehada started glowing menacingly.

"This is it, I suppose." Orochimaru thought.

Naruto swung his sword. "Great Wind Armor: Masamune-Gate to Heaven!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One more chapter complete. Some clarifications-**

_**Masamune-Gate to Heaven **_**is a reference to the Muramasa, as both were considered to be great sword-makers. And the Gate To Heaven part? Well...he'd die, and go to heaven. Or hell. And it isn't a new jutsu, he just concentrated his wind chakra.**

_**Shadow Slide Jutsu**_**: C-ranked - Shikamaru slides away in the form of a shadow, so he can slip behind enemies, or run away from an angry Temari.**

**I personally think I'm teaching Naruto too many jutsu, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it!**

**Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The wind slammed into Orochimaru, who screamed, then started being cut to ribbons. Hundreds of thousands of lacerations appeared on him, tearing him apart in a gory mess. One more wail was heard from Orochimaru before he turned into a heap of shredded meat.

Naruto spat on it. "Good riddance."

Then he screamed, clenching his head in agony.

-------

Naruto stared up at the nine tailed fox. "What did you just do!" he barked. Kyubi smiled fiercely.

_"By injecting_ _a certain amount of my chakra into your chakra, I've made it so you can no longer use any ninjutsu."_

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled, releasing killer intent.

Or at least, so he tried.

_"That includes the Kami Fuuun. I've originally let you use your own ninjutsu so you'd run out and come willingly to me, using more of my chakra. With this pitiful amount, the seal shall not weaken at all, unfortunately, but you can no longer use any chakra."_

Naruto snarled. "How dare you do this!"

Kyubi growled back. _"To put it lightly, you've become arrogant. Malevolent. Almost demon-like. Power-hungry." _He started walking back towards the depths of his cage. _"Besides, you need work on your taijutsu." _Naruto balled up his fists.

"How can I beat an opponent with only taijutsu!"

_"You'd better learn quickly, because an opponent is coming now."_

-------

Naruto got up, dazed and angry. "Stupid fox." he grumbled. Then, he saw his opponent. "Great..." he mumbled. He attempted to gather Natural Energy, but failed. He then tried to form a rasengan, but also failed. His eyes narrowed. He then leapt towards his enemy.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, kicking Sasuke before he could react. Sasuke flew back, but then attached himself to a tree trunk using chakra. Sasuke sighed.

"I really dont have time for this." he said. Naruto grinned.

"Well, you'd better make time!" he yelled, leaping towards Sasuke again. Then, he was flung back by Chidori Current. Naruto winced, twitching as his nervous system reset itself. Sasuke looked puzzled.

"What, no ninjutsu?" he asked. Naruto grinned.

"I don't need ninjutsu to beat someone like you!" he roared.

"Really?" Sasuke said from behind him. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke stabbed a Chidori through Naruto's lungs.

"We've done this before, Naruto. But this time, I'll kill you." he whispered. Naruto grimaced, and allowed a miniscule portion of Kyubi's chakra to heal him.

Then he kicked Sasuke in the groin, making him fall to the ground. Naruto leapt back, then threw multiple kunai and made some seals. "Damn, I can't use Shuriken Shadow Clones!" he thought. Sasuke simply blocked them with his katana. Naruto smiled. 'I do still have Samehada though.'

He pulled out Samehada and swung it and Sasuke, who leapt out of the way. Naruto then leapt towards him again, swinging it again. Sasuke attempted to block it with his Kusanagi, but it didn't quite work. Rather, the Kusanagi shattered. Sasuke growled, then used Chidori Current, and the pieces flew together again, magnetically attached. Sasuke leapt at Naruto, then used Amaterasu, which Naruto hurriedly dodged.

"You can't hide from me, Naruto." he said darkly. He then used Great Fireball Technique, burning away some large, hundred-year-old trees. He then used Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique all around.

Naruto sat panting quietly behind a tree. He mouthed a swear word, then leapt up and threw a shuriken at Sasuke's back, then crept away. Sasuke snarled, and Naruto assumed he had been hit. Then, tons of kunai with wire attached to them flew all around. Naruto groaned.

"Dragon Fire Technique!" Sasuke yelled, as a large portion of the forest turned into an inferno. Naruto sighed, then noticed the ground was steaming, and the air seemed rather humid. Sasuke chuckled.

"Now, Naruto, you die." he said. He made some seals.

"Kirin!" Naruto felt his hair rise up, and he swallowed, then started sprinting away. In a blast of light, the entire forest disintegrated, and a huge crater was formed. Naruto stared in awe at the scorched earth.

'Wow.' he thought. Then, he saw Sasuke forming some signs, and a Chidori appeared on his hand.

But it looked different.

It was glowing red along with blue, and radiated an immense aura of chakra. Sasuke smirked, then ran at Naruto, Naruto braced himself, waiting for the right time to jump. Then, Sasuke shot a gargantuan killer intent, freezing him. Naruto swallowed, waiting for the Chidori to end his life.

Then, Naruto saw a blur of gray, and shot off, carried by Kakashi. "Are you alright!" he said. Naruto nodded, then gaped at Sasuke. The tree the Chidori had hit had a large crater in it, and was scarred and burnt.

But that wasn't all. Sasuke's whole arm had pierced through the tree, and it was shooting out birds made of red fire and blue lightning. "Chidori Inferno." Sasuke said. He turned to face Naruto and Kakashi.

"One Thousand Birds."

Naruto and Kakashi were in awe of the attack, but then snapped back to reality when Sasuke charged at them again. Naruto leapt up, but then was sent flying into the ground by Jugo, who was up there the whole time, using a Cursed Seal set of wings to fly. Naruto spat up blood angrily, then ran at Sasuke and kicked him, only to realize it was a clone. Naruto then was sent flying by a punch. Naruto slowly got up, only to be pummled again by Jugo.

Naruto then fell unconscious.

-------

Naruto slowly came to, moaning lightly. He saw Kakashi by the fire. "What happened?" he said, his throat dry.

"When I saw that we had no chance of winning, and you weren't using ninjutsu for some reason, I decided we should shunshin away." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi turned to look at him. "Why _weren't _you using any jutsu?" he asked quietly. Naruto sighed.

"The Kyubi." Kakashi sighed, then revealed his sharingan and looked at Naruto.

"Ah. The Kyubi has added some of it's chakra to your's, disrupting the flow." he shifted his head. "Well, it appears that with enough willpower, and by enduring a little pain, you might be able to use a little chakra." Naruto looked up hopefully. "However, it would greatly weaken the seal, and the jutsu wouldn't have much of a chance of working."

Naruto looked crestfallen again. "How can I be a hokage like this!" he wailed. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, think about Lee. He can't and couldn't use a single ninjutsu or genjutsu, yet is now a chunin." he said, trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Yeah, a chunin! I'm the freaking hokage!" he yelled. Kakashi sighed, then held up some weights.

"Then you'd better start working on your taijutsu." Naruto sighed, then grabbed the weights, which were about twenty kilograms each. He strapped them to his legs and arms, and stood up.

Then promptly fell down. He moaned. "This sucks." Kakashi seemed to smile behind his mask.

"Lee had those weights when he was only six." Naruto stared at him, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Yeah, your right. He had _those _when he was five." Naruto sighed, then started walking carefully, falling often. Kakashi sighed as well. 'This may take a while.' Naruto slowly got the hang of it, however, and was able to walk, albiet rather slowly. Kakashi sighed. "It's times like these we could just skip forward in time." Naruto nodded.

"But, we can't, so to start,-" he pointed towards a large hill "-climb that."

---Two Weeks Later---

Naruto had trained with the twenty kilo weights, and then finally mastered the fifty kilogram weights. And the hundred kilogram weights, to Kakashi's surprise. Naruto had become really good with his style as well. Naruto wasn't able to open any of the Gates, however. But, still, he was far better at taijutsu. And his aim with weapons was superb. Now, Naruto would be starting on kenjutsu...

---In Konoha---

The fifth was a legendary hokage. She was an incredible medic-nin, a sannin, and a she. No one expected there to ever be one female hokage, and definitely not a second.

Konan sat in the hokage chair, thinking. Thinking about Amegakure. About Nagato. She sighed deeply. 'Why did we have the war? A peace treaty would have been far easier.' she thought. 'I guess we were all just idiots.' A paper clone was doing paper work, so she stared out the window, thinking deeply.

-------

Naruto swung again and again at a tree with Samehada, then soon grew tired. "Kakashi-sensei, want to take a break for lunch?" he called.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied. He walked off, and Naruto put his hand on the tree sadly.

"I might never use ninjutsu again, huh?" he said. Then, he noticed that when he lifted his hand off of the tree, a large hole in the shape of his hand was there. He then noticed his hand was shimmering with chakra. 'The fox's chakra is accelerating how much chakra I generate!' He then made some seals, and shot out a Great Breakthrough, without any pain.

The chakra around his hands vanished, however. When he tried again, nothing happened. 'I think my chakra dilutes the small amount the fox puts in.' He then pulled out a packet.

Soldier pills. He took one. Then another. Then a third one. Then, flames of green chakra enveloped Naruto entirely. Naruto struggled, then focused them into a kind of aura around him. Then, he went into his mind.

-------

The Kyubi was waiting, staring at him darkly. Naruto smiled up at him. "Hello, Kyubi-sama." The Kyubi laugh-growled.

_"Sama? That's more like it." _

"Will you stop putting your chakra into mine now?" he asked politely. Kyubi snarled.

_"Never." _ Naruto shrugged.

"Very well then." And he turned on his Kami Fuuun, releasing a horribly powerful killer intent. Kyubi laughed.

_"Is that all you've got!" _Naruto then tripled the power, and Kyubi gasped, falling on its knees. Naruto then upped it even more, and suddenly, what looked to be a Shinigami sprang up out of his eyes, and stabbed the Kyubi with a long sword. The Kyubi wailed, then its eyes glazed over, and it fell to the ground, shivering. Naruto gaped at the Shinigami.

"What did you do!" he asked, shocked. The Shinigami opened its mouth slowly.

"You summoned me by means of the Kami Fuuun, and I seperated the Kyubi's soul from its body, and put its soul in hell. It will not disturb you anymore." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I summoned a Death God?" The Shinigami nodded.

"That is one of three techniques your Kami Fuuun can do aside from better vision, killing killer intent, and distortion of your element. Goodbye." it then vanished.

"Wow." Naruto said. "One of three?"

-------

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Meh." Naruto got up slowly, looking at Kakashi's worried face.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I'm fine." he said, smiling. "Oh yeah, and you know about the Kyubi?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto smiled. "I don't think he'll be a problem anymore.

**-------------------------**

**Naruto now:**

**-Has an awesome(in my opinion) kekkai genkai**

**-Has three wind jutsu(Pressure Damage, Great Breakthrough, Wind Cutter)**

**-Has a cool sword**

**-Doesn't have to deal with Kyubi**

**-Is Hokage**

**-Knows more Shadow Clone based jutsu(Clone Great Explosion, Shuriken Shadow Clones)**

**-Got Konan, Karin, and Suigetsu to join Konoha**

**-Is the boyfriend of Hinata**

**-Is creepily strong**

**-Knows teleportation jutsu(Shunshin, Hirashin)**

**-Is great at Taijutsu**

**Naruto to-do list:**

**-Sasuke**

**-??????**

**-??????**

**-?????????**

**I realize that how Naruto got rid of Kyubi was too short, but this chapter mainly was to get a reason to make Naruto less arrogant than I made him, and to improve his taijutsu. **

**Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Naruto smiled, feeling the wind in his hair. Two weeks had passed since he beat the Kyubi, and he was now back in Konoha, taking a walk. He stared up into the blue sky. "What a nice, peaceful day."

He frowned. "Almost too peaceful."

**---This is where you angry, he's-too-strong-and-can't-be-beaten-so-he's-lame guys get appeased.---**

Then, he was smashed into a tree, reducing it to splinters. Before he could blink, he was thrown up into the sky, then battered and bruised all over.

"What the?" Naruto thought. Then, he saw a blur of black, and was hit again. Naruto fell, coughing up blood. Then, a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, and picked him up by the collar, snarling.

"What the hell did you do to Kyubi-san?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"Who are you?"

He was then thrown back, and a sword pierced his tricep. Naruto winced, and the mysterious figure leaned in towards him. "I _said_, what did you do to the Kyubi?" Naruto opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then shot out a Pressure Damage from his throat.

The man didn't even move as the attack harmlessly went through him. Naruto gaped, and the man punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto nearly vomited.

"I'm Madara Uchiha." Madara hissed. "The owner of the fox." Naruto's eyes widened. Madara growled. "You Hokages are all alike. Pathetic, worthless, and weak." Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he kicked Madara away, and yanked out the sword embedded in his arm. Madara chuckled.

"Don't even bother. I'm the leader of Akatsuki. You've fought Pain before. Now imagine someone so powerful Pain pays homage to him." Naruto simply threw some shurikens and used Shuriken Shadow Clones. Madara seemed to be it with all of the shuriken, but simply shrugged, then threw his own. Naruto laughed, about to dodge it, but then Madara used a large killing intent, pinning Naruto down, making him be hit by the shuriken in the left shoulder.

Naruto grimaced. Madara smiled. "You pitiful Namikazes. You actually thought that your Kami Fuuuns could beat our superior, and far older Sharingan." Naruto looked up.

"Far older?"

Madara sighed. "All kekkai genkai descended from the Sage of six paths. He and the rinnegan thought, and all jutsu came into existance. When he had twins, they were born with the sharingan and byakugan. Those branched off into other, lesser dojutsu. Other children of his got Lava Release, Ice Release, Wood release, ecetera, ecetera. Then, some mutations caused Dead Bone Pulse, and your-" he spat on the ground right next to Naruto. "-Kami Fuuun." Naruto didn't listen as Madara continued in a drone, and simply used a nearby clone to make a rasengan.

"Any last words?" Madara finished. Naruto shrugged. Madara raised an eyebrow, then gasped, being hit by the rasengan, and was flung through many trees. Naruto grinned, then gaped, seeing Madara get up and dust himself off. Madara chuckled, and Naruto quickly leapt up into the air and created dozens of shadow clones. Madara raised an eyebrow as all of the Narutos threw kunai multiplied by chakra at the ground. Madara picked one up idly, then was battered at light speed, and explosions happened all around him. Naruto looked at the large craters and cloud of dust.

"That should take care of him."

"WRONG!" Naruto stared in amazement, watching as Madara stood up.

"The Hirashin. It's useful, but comparing it to my space-time ninjutsu would be like comparing Great Fireball Technique to Amaterasu." Naruto looked at him darkly.

"So basically, I can't beat you?" he asked, secretly building up chakra. Madara smiled, nodding. Naruto then roared, releasing his chakra in a white burst. "Great Wind Armor!" Madara shrugged.

"What's that supposed to do?" Naruto grinned, then Madara was hit from the back, and Naruto's fist actually connected with his spine, jarring it. Madara sighed, and the large hole in his back regenerated.

"Namikaze, lets be serious. I've had over ninety years to work on my ninja skills, I'm immortal, and I could have killed you at any time I wanted to." Naruto sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"To kill you." Naruto sweatdropped. Madara then punched Naruto, but the wind around Naruto deflected the blow, then countered it. Madara grunted, then leapt back. He then chuckled.

"Great Fireball Technique!"

"Pressure Damage!"

The two attacks collided, but the C-ranked beat the B-ranked. Naruto yelped, leaping out of the way hurriedly. A flame licked at him, and his Wind Armor ignited. Naruto hurriedly canceled it. Naruto was sweating a lot. He looked towards Madara, then had an idea. He slowly removed his weights, then threw them at Madara. Madara chuckled, then took off a weight of his own. "Hundred kilograms, huh?" He then threw his.

Naruto swallowed. The weight Madara threw distorted the air. It was so heavy, it had its own gravity field! The gravity pulled Naruto's weights away, and Naruto sighed, then ran quickly at Madara. Madara sighed, then removed the rest of his weights. Naruto tried to slam a fist into Madara. Madara chuckled, then Naruto was slammed back. "What the..."

Madara smiled. "I moved my arm at supersonic speeds, causing a sonic boom, repelling you." Naruto moaned.

"Damn..." . Madara laughed.

"Don't worry. You're still eons ahead of Sasuke." Naruto struggled to his feet, then snapped his fingers. Madara raised an eyebrow, and so didn't notice as the tree behind him turned back into Shadow Clones, which all exploded. Madara was thrown at Naruto, who quickly kicked him, then Pressure Damaged him. Madara laughed like a maniac.

"That actually hurt! Nice job!" he said, cracking his neck. Naruto rubbed his eyes. Madara only had a tiny 1st degree burn on his neck, and a bruise on his left arm. Naruto then ran at Madara again, who grabbed Naruto and flung him aside. Naruto glanced off of it, then was battered again.

'Thats odd. Why didn't he just batter me constantly, like Lee could with taijutsu alone?"

Three seconds later, in midair, he was slammed into the ground.

'Unless...this is delayed like Shinra Tensei!' He then spun in midair, dodging a blow. He quickly punched Madara, who choked, then was flown back. Then teleported back and hit Naruto. Naruto grimaced, then Hirashined to Madara.

At least, so he tried.

-------

Naruto looked around at the multicolored void around him. Madara was silently looking at him. Then, he seemed to run in slow motion at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and tried to dodge it, but learned he was also moving very slowly.

Luckily, the blow didn't hurt much. Naruto was flung back.

And back.

And back.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought. 'Is there no gravity here, or something?' He then fell. Madara walked up to him.

"This world functions the way you want it to. You want gravity? You'll get gravity. You want to shift dimesions? It'll happen. But there is no chakra, and your skills are reduced a massive amount." Madara said. "Oh, and time stops in here." Naruto sighed.

Then grinned, and punched Madara. Madara was sent flying, and Narruto hurriedly wished for super-gravity, slamming Madara into the ground. Madara smiled. "Now you get the rules of the game."

Nauto smiled, then a kunai was held to his neck. "But I don't play by the rules." Madara whispered. Naruto leaned back, then slammed a fist into Madara. Madara winced, and Naruto noticed a portal open to the real world. He leapt out of it hurriedly.

-------

Naruto stepped into the real world, and then ducked as Madara tried to attack him. Madara knocked him on his back, and took out a ninjato. "Time to die." he whispered.

"Naruto!"

Madara turned, scowling, to see dozens of shinobi, either chunin, jonin, or ANBU. Madara sighed, replacing his ninjato. "We'll meet again." Naruto groaned in reply, and Madara disappeared. Sakura ran up to him.

"Are you hurt?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not badly.'' Sakura still looked concerned. Naruto smiled. "Really, I'm fine." Sakura looked at the deep cut in his arm.

"Really?" Naruto paled as Sakura looked at him angrily for getting hurt.

"Come on Sakura, lighten up! If I was your boyfriend and I got hurt, i'd understand, but..."

Sakura looked at him. "Baka! You're the Hoakge and you got hurt!" Naruto swallowed. Sakura then started healing him, muttering things to herself. Naruto chuckled uneasily.

---Later---

Naruto, fully recovered, was in his office. He looked at a paper. An application form for jonin, from a genin. He looked at it, then signed it and gave it to an ANBU. Another sheet stated that a genin team requested a C-ranked mission. he found one, and sent an ANBU to get the team. When they arrived, he handed the sheet to them. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at the door. "What!" he snapped.

Hinata walked in, looking somewhat timid. Naruto immediately brightened. "Hinata-chan!" he yelled, grabbing her in a hug.

Hinata started laughing. Naruto looked puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"Naruto!"

"Huh?"

Naruto turned to face the doorway, and saw Hinata in it. He raised an eyebrow. "Then who-"

He was stabbed in the back with a kunai.

The Hinata he was hugging chuckled, then changed to Madara. Naruto stumbled around weakly, blood spilling from his mouth. Madara smiled.

"Idiot Namikaze."

"Arrogant Uchiha!"

Madara's eyes widened as he was slammed into a wall by a large shuriken. Madara coughed up blood, and Naruto hurriedly put a chakra-inhibiting seal on him. Madara chuckled. "Not bad." he then turned into a cloud of smoke.

"But a shuriken, no matter how large, will never beat me." the real Madara said. Naruto smiled.

"You'd be surprised at what a shuriken can do." he said. Hinata smiled as well. She had an idea of what would now happen. Naruto grinned, then a tag identical to the old chakra-inhibiting seal appeared on Madara, and Naruto tackled him, so they both went out of the building. Then, they both Hirashined to the Forest of Death.

Naruto smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Madara-sama, but you are really a threat to this village, so..." He created two shadow clones, and they formed a Rasenshuriken in his hand. He threw it. Madara quickly severed the seal. He didn't have enough chakra for a jutsu, as the seal drained his chakra before paralyzing its growth.. But he could activate his Sharingan. So he did.

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Susanoo!"

The almighty attack met the unbreakable defense.

The defense won, but Madara didn't.

Both foes landed on the ground painfully. Naruto stood up first, Kami Fuuun blazing, and scratched Madara, but not on the hitai-ate.

On his right eye. Madara screamed with pain angrily, then teleported.

Naruto panted tiredly, then collapsed, bleeding from re-opened wounds..

---Miles Away---

Madara clutched his eye, which was bleeding and seeming to spill out gelatin. He snarled angrily, and his eye repaired. Most of it. His teleportation would be slightly hindered. He smiled, however. "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." he said into the air.

"You'll have to sleep, to recover, to eat. I won't have to, at least, as much. When you do, I'll be there. Certainly, you've injured me. But I'll kill you, Namikaze. I'll haunt you from you're nightmares. I'll murder your friends, and make your life a living hell." He smiled at the thought. "You hurt my eye? I'll repair it. You destroy Akatsuki? I'll make a new one."

He laughed like a lunatic. "After all, I have all of the time in the world.

**One more chapter done. I hope you like the fact that Madara can kick Naruto's ass. If not, you ungrateful bastards shouldn't have complained Naruto is getting too strong. Until next time, read and review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Naruto grimly stared at the wall of the hospital. 'Maybe I've been too arrogant.' he thought. He stood up, wincing, then walked off to train. 'Madara might have even healed by now.'

He then cracked his neck slowly, along with his knuckles, then went to a training field.

-------

Naruto looked at his Shadow Clone, who was staring back at him. They both unsheathed their Samehadas, then charged at each other. The two swords clashed, sparks flying, and the collision forced both of them back. They then ran at each other again and again, until the clone used Wind Cutter, which Naruto dodged, then countered with a rasengan. The clone kicked the hand Naruto used the rasengan in, then punched Naruto. Naruto flew back, then pulled out a shuriken, throwing it. The clone replied by deflecting it with a kunai. Naruto then rushed at him, using Great Breakthrough, and the clone did the same. The two attacks collided, sending both flying. Naruto then used Pressure Damage, only to be hit from behind, after the 'clone' turned into a log.

'Wow. I'm being beaten by my own clone. What does that say about me?' he wondered. He then turned and threw dozens of shuriken using Shuriken Shadow Clones. None connected, but Naruto got to slam a fist into his clone.

Which, oddly enough, didn't dispell. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but continued sparring with it. He then got hit over and over again by the clone, grimacing. 'What the hell?' he thought. Then, he gasped, as his clone dispelled, sending memories flying into his head.

Memories of his clone being captured by Madara and tied up. Naruto swallowed, then gasped as a cold blade slipped between his ribs.

-------

Naruto woke up, panting. He was in his bed. "God, I'm gonna go insane as long as he's alive." he murmered. He turned his head.

Then he nearly screamed.

Hinata was lying next to him, apparently exhausted. Naruto turned again to see Sakura standing above him, holding out some medicine, which Naruto reluctantly took. He turned again towards Hinata. Sakura smiled. "She was treating you all night and day until she fell asleep."

Naruto smiled, nodding. Then, what Sakura said set in. "Day and night? How long was I out?" Sakura shrugged.

"Two days." Naruto gaped at her.

"That long!"

"Well, you were fighting an SS ranked ninja. You're lucky to be alive." she said. Naruto nodded, then scratched at his eye. Sakura's eyes widened, and she silently passed him a mirror. Naruto looked at it, then nearly dropped it.

His left eye was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He stared at it, then it faded into the Kami Fuuun, then to his old, cerulean eyes. "Weird." he muttered. Then, he had an idea. "What if the Kami Fuuun can copy kekkai genkai?" he whispered. He turned to Hinata.

"And if I could use Byakugan."

Sakura shook her head. "Judging from the amount of time you spent with the Mangekyou Sharingan, I think you can only use it for as long as you had eye contant." Naruto nodded, but smiled. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"It would be hilarious to trick Sasuke into thinking we're cousins or something!" Sakura sighed.

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Naruto smiled.

"Considering you were on my team, I'd expect you to have heard stupider from me." Sakura reflected back. He had a point. But she smiled anyways. Naruto sighed. "Speaking of Sasuke-"

Sakura interrupted him. "I know I asked you to get him back, Naruto, but sometimes, nowadays, I look back, and think it would be better without him." Naruto was silent.

"So your over that crush on him, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

He laughed. "And to think-less than two months ago, if you had told me that, I would have jumped at the chance to ask you out." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah..." _"Tell him about the kekkai genkai law thing!" _Inner Sakura yelled.

'What?' Sakura thought.

_'Baka! If theres only one person in existance with a certain kekkai genkai, in this case Kami Fuuun, he can have more than one wife!'_

'But what about Hinata? She could easily get jealous...'

_'Shadow Clones! The original could be with you, and a clone with Hinata!'_

'But she had him first. Shouldn't she at least get the original?'

_'How would she know the difference? Besides, he's liked you for _years _now!"_

"And Hinatasliked him for years!'

Naruto sweatdropped as Sakura argued with herself. Hinata moaned, and Naruto walked up to her. "Morning, sleeping beauty." he said. Hinata smiled.

She looked at Sakura. "What's Sakura-san doing?" Naruto shrugged.

"Who knows?"

-------

Later, Sakura calmed down. Naruto smiled, looking up at a clock. "Tsukemen, anyone?" And the three shunshined to Ichirakus. Whiles ordered a bowl and Naruto ordered three, Naruto was thinking.

'I might have to have my Kami Fuuun on at all times, just to break the Henge so I can see if Madaras around. Good thing I have so much chakra." With that, he turned on Kami Fuuun, scannng the area. Everyone was themselves, except for one girl in the nearby hot springs, who was Kakashi. Aside from that disturbing fact, nothing was out of the ordinary. Naruto smiled, eating a little. But he was still worried. Madara could teleport without seals, and really quickly too. In fact, the only way he really had a chance to beat him was to go into that interdimesional space-time thingy so they would be evenly matched.

Naruto had by then unconsciously devoured two bowls.

'Wait, I punched him with my Hirashin seals, so...'

He frowned. 'They only last three days, and I'm too tired today, and it'll stop working tomorrow. Crap.' He looked at his knuckles, and nearly swore. The skin on them was shredded off, so the tattoos of the Hirashin seals were gone.

He breathed in deeply. "Guys, you're probably wondering who defeated me, right?" Hinata and Sakura nodded. Naruto took in a deep breath. "Well, you both know Sasuke, right?" Sakura dryly nodded, while Hinata replied "yes."

Naruto looked up into the sky. "Well, lets just say the Uchihas had more than just him and Itachi." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Naruto laughed halfheartedly.

"Technically, he's a wrinkly old dude." Then his face grew more serious. "Who has the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, could control Kyubi, can teleport without seals, and wants to kill me." Hinata spoke up.

"But whats his name?"

"Madara Uchiha." Naruto said darkly. Sakura swallowed, dropping her glass of water. Hinata shattered hers in her grip. Naruto looked around again. "Oh shit. Run!" he yelled, getting into a defensive position. Madara was running straight towards him. He made some odd seals, and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was blazing.

"I'm going wipe you from existance!" he screamed. Naruto hurriedly threw a shuriken, and Madara had to block it. Then, Madara gaped in horror.

"You...you made me not do the final seal! Who knows what might happen!" Then, a wave of multicolored light enveloped Naruto.

-------

"Baka! Wake up!" Sakura screamed.

"Fine, Sakura-san." Naruto grumbled. He opened his eyes, looking at Sakura. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and hers did too. "You look different." he said coolly.

"_I _look different! You look like you're sixteen or something!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sakura was even shorter, and her hair looked messy. Naruto swallowed.

'God, what if Madara-no, he couldn't have.' He stood up. "Well, I have to go to my office."

Sakura looked puzzled. "What office?"

"The hokage office." Sakura scowled.

"Baka! You aren't the Hokage!" Naruto turned.

"Yes I am. I'm the Rokudaime."

"Baka! There isn't even a Godaime yet!"

"YES, THERE WAS, Tsunade of the Sannin!"

"LISTEN MORON! THE THIRD IS STILL THE HOKAGE!"

Naruto froze. 'Oh god, Madara did.' He looked out the window. 'He sent me back in time!' He turned. "So, I have to go to the preliminaries, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Right." Naruto swore violently, to Sakuras horror. But then Naruto brightened.

"Which means Sasuke isn't with Orochimaru yet!" He then shunshined off. Sakura looked at him, amazed.

-------

Naruto arrived in the arena, looking up towards the Third. He smiled happily. 'And he's alive too.' Then, he noticed Kiba yelling at him, so he leapt down to face him. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get the cloak?" Naruto smiled.

"I modeled it off of my dad's cloak."

Hiruzen suddenly grew fearful. 'He knows?' he thought. Naruto smiled.

"Kiba, I have a question. What jutsu do you think I know, and what jutsu do I know?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto laughed.

"You know me as the dobe, the deadlast, the loser. But you don't really know that much about me." Naruto replied. Kiba growled.

"And I do know that I can kick your ass!" he snarled, running at Naruto. Naruto smiled, then held out his hands and used Great Breakthrough, flinging both Kiba and Akamaru back. Kiba snarled, then Akamaru and Kiba used Fang over Fang. Naruto laughed, then held out his hand, and formed a rasengan, spinning in the opposite direction of Kiba and Akamaru, stopping them instantly. Naruto then created dozens of shadow clones.

"This match is over, Kiba." he said. Kiba growled.

"Yeah?"

Naruto nodded. "I can detonate any of these Shadow Clones right now, and you would die. Please forfeit Kiba." Kiba growled, and Akamaru yipped.

"Why should we believe that?" Naruto made a tiger seal and one clone exploded violently. Kiba swallowed. "I forfeit."

"Winner:Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled, then leapt towards Hinata.

"Good luck with your match, Hinata-chan." he said, hugging her. Then, he created a shadow clone to cheer her on (not to mention keep her on her feet), then walked to Hiruzen. "We need to talk." he said seriously.

-------

The third looked at Naruto eerily. "How did you learn those techniques?" Naruto sighed.

"Its a long story. You see, I'm the Naruto of three years in the future. During that time, I've learned summoning, Pressure Damage, Great Breakthrough, Wind Cutter, Clone Great Explosion, Shuriken Shadow Clones, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Shunshin, Sage Mode, and gotten a kekkai genkai." He skipped the Hirashin part so the Hokage wouldn't be too shocked.

The pipe in Sarutobi's mouth fell out. Naruto wasn't finished however. "Also, I've become the boyfriend of Hinata, sealed away Kyubi, killed multiple members of Akatsuki, and become Hokage." Hiruzen couldn't have been more surprised.

"So, you're a time traveler?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, Madara sent me here on accident." Hiruzen nodded, then did a double take.

"Madara?"

"I'll explain later."

Hiruzen looked thoughtful. "Well, what do you plan to do now?" Naruto looked confused.

"Well, you, Asuma, Jiriaya, Tsunade, and other people will die, so I want to try to save you guys." Hiruzen sighed.

"Well, I have a theory. You want to save us, so in the future, you already have saved us. But, since you are the same, that means we died of another cause, creating the same grief, so you performed the same choices to get you to go back in time, meaning that no matter what you do now, the same consequences will occur." Hiruzen finished.

Naruto was lightly snoring. Hiruzen sighed, then snapped his fingers. "I'll summarize what you missed : no matter what you do here, nothing will be changed in your time." Naruto sighed.

"So you and ero-sennin will die?" Hiruzen nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Naruto looked up.

"Well, I can at least tell you who kills you-Orochimaru." He then got up and walked away. Hiruzen shuddered.

-------

Naruto watched sadly as Hinata got beaten badly by Neji. Then, Neji was about to use a final, killing strike on Neji, and Naruto angrily threw a kunai towards them, then used Flying Thunder God technique to pull her away.

"Due to Hinata being pulled away from the battlefield: the winner is Neji!" Neji disdainfully looked at Naruto, then stalked off. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you're a great ninja, but Neji is way stronger, alright?" he said. Hinata nodded, blushing. Naruto smiled.

"Good." he said, planting a light kiss on her forehead. Hinata flushed red, then fainted. Naruto gingerly put her on a seat in the audience. He sighed.

'I have to find a way back to my own time.' he thought. He then shunshined off.

Sasuke watched Naruto coldly. 'Where did he get that power?'

---Later---

Naruto was knocking down trees with a few well aimed punches when Sasuke walked up to him. "Train me, dobe."

"Not on your life." Naruto replied. Sasuke had a large tic mark in his head. Naruto smiled. "Your affinities are lightning and fire. Mine is wind. So, I can't teach you anything. Also, you don't have my chakra level, so you can't use Shadow Clones." Sasuke growled, then charged at Naruto, who simply kicked him into the dirt. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke, listen to me. In a few years, you'll be so strong, you're able to beat Itachi and tie with me." Sasuke snarled viciously, then attacked Naruto again. Naruto chuckled, then simply took all of the blows Sasuke directed towards him, then threw Sasuke away. Sasuke got up again and again, even when Naruto threw him into a tree and he smashed through it. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, listen. You may be rookie of the year, But I'm an S-ranked ninja." Sasuke shook his head.

"A dobe like you couldn't even be an A-ranked. B ranked, tops." Naruto shrugged.

"Coming from you, thats a compliment." Sasuke then used Great Fireball, which Naruto responded to be using Pressure Damage. Naruto looked darkly at Sasuke. "You're getting really annoying." Sasuke still attempted to attack Naruto, and Naruto responded by slamming him violently into the ground, then tying him up with ninja wire.

"Train me!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto looked at him coldly.

---Later---

Sakura was walking through the woods when she saw Sasuke yelling angrily at Naruto. "I have the Sharingan and the Uchiha name!"

"And I have the Kami Fuuun and the Nami-I mean Uzumaki name." Sasuke laughed.

"Theres no such thing as the Kami Fuuun!" he said, until Naruto activated his Kami Fuuun, looking into his eyes. Unfortunately, Sakura was running towards Naruto, with no regard as to what he said earlier.

"BAKA!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Naruto sighed, then held out his palm and caught Sakura, lifting her up. He looked icily at Sakura.

"Sakura, I was stronger than you years ago. Imagine how strong I am now." Sakura flailed around, trying to punch him. Naruto threw her to the ground. "Oh, and Sakura-don't bother with Sasuke. He'll probably get stuck with Karin." Sakura looked confused, and Naruto decided he was being a bit too harsh. He turned back.

"Sakura, what's your elemental affinity?" Sakura looked puzzled. Naruto sighed. "Never mind. Most of my jutsu use more chakra than you could ever muster." Sakura looked angry at that.

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

Naruto made a few dozen shadow clones, ten of which made a rasengan. Naruto peered at them. "If you made one shadow clone, you'd probably die of chakra exhaustion. If you attempted to make a rasengan, you'd die halfway through making it." Then, he fell to the ground, vomited, and watched as the world spun around him.

-------

Naruto groaned, then noticed he was inside of some odd dome. He looked up. "No." he breathed. It was Haku.

"Haku-san! We don't need to fight!" he yelled, completely forgeting what the Third had said. Haku gasped.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto shook his head.

"Its a long story. Listen, Haku, why not join Konoha? Zabuza might be in danger now also, so if you'd let me free, I'll protect him." Haku swallowed, nodding, releasing the jutsu.

"Kakashi!!!" Naruto yelled, leaping towards two figures in the mist.

He hurriedly grabbed Kakashis hand, then flung him down. "Naruto-...Minato?" he breathed. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm Naruto. And _he_"-he gestured towards Gato "-is Gato." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and he attempted to stand up, but Naruto stopped him. "You're more than likely exhausted. I'll take care of him, as I have full chakra." Kakashi nodded wearily. Naruto faced the mob of people running towards him. Haku pulled out some senbon, but Naruto stopped him.

"I'll take care of this, Haku-san." Naruto said. Haku nodded.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied."

Naruto had currently mowed down almost all of Gato's men. "About what?"

Haku smiled. "I'm a girl."

Then, Naruto groaned as the world distorted again. 'When will this nightmare end?'

-------

When Naruto got up, he was in a forest. 'Haku _was _a girl, huh?' Then, he saw Iruka above him, who trembled, appearing in great pain. Naruto knew when this was. He would save Iruka from Mizuki using Shadow Clones.

Or he would have, if he didn't know some more efficient techniques. He gingerly removed the giant shuriken, then set Iruka down softly. He looked darkly at Mizuki, activating his Kami Fuuun.

Mizuki rushed at him. "Die, demon!"

Naruto flung him to the ground, then stepped on his face, breaking his nose. He coldly looked at him. "You want a demon?" he said, using a relatively tiny amount of killing intent, making Mizuki howl in agony. He smiled, then slowly added more and more. He turned to Iruka, after shutting off the killing intent. "Are you alright?" he asked. Iruka nodded wearily. Naruto smiled, then turned back to Mizuki, rasengan in hand. Mizuki looked up, swaying back and forth.

"Yellow Flash?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not quite."

He slammed the rasengan into Mizuki, who screamed eerily, then collapsed, unconscious. Naruto smiled sadly. He then picked up a kunai, which he added wind chakra to, and the threw it, then grabbed Iruka and used Hirashin to arrive near the hospital, where he gave Iruka to a nurse who ran out to see who threw a kunai into the side of a wall. "Yondaime?" she breathed.

All of a sudden, there was a scream, and tons of women, ranging from about 20 to about 35 ran at Naruto to try to touch him, feel him, do anything involving him. Naruto swallowed. "Who are they?"

The nurse swallowed as well. "The Minato fan club. The only fan club to have more members than the Itachi fan club. Which had eighty members." Naruto paled, then threw another kunai higher on the buildng, which he Hirashined to.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Anko screamed. Naruto gulped.

"I'm not Asuma's girlfriend, I swear!" Kurenai pleaded. Naruto looked down. If he was about twice his current age, he would have let go of the kunai he desperately was holding onto.

"I'm not Minato, I'm Naruto!" he yelled. Anko laughed, then jumped up to him and started taking a kunai to his clothes, then cut his cheek, licking his blood.

"With how you look, I really don't care _who _you are." she purred.

'Kill me now.' Naruto thought. Then, he felt a sinking feeling, and teleported again, to who knows where.

"Aww, come on! I almost had him!" Anko whined.

**Sorry I took an eternity to post, and I'm sorry Naruto was sent back in time, which is about the least original story plot ever. However, there are some things I need to take care of, like:**

**-??????? ??????**

**-???? ?? ??? ?????**

**and other stuff. Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I got some interesting reviews. I'm honestly shocked none of you thought the new time travel thing was a stupid idea, only an odd one. And by the way, Naruto will stop learning jutsu so often, but a certain other character will learn a lot more.**

Chapter 20:

'I'm going to go insane.' Naruto thought. He turned on his stomach inside of the time-space rift. 'Scratch that, I'm already insane. I mean, what sane person would believe this is happening!'

He rolled around. 'I've noticed something-every strong person seems to have their faults. Kakashi and Jiraiya's perviness, Tsunade's anger issues, Pain's ego, Madara's...ego, Orochimaru's pedophile-ism. I wonder what my dad was like.' He shuddered at the thought. Then, he saw a bright light.

'Here we go again.'

-------

Naruto looked around. He was in a cave, he knew that, but exactly where, he wasn't sure. Then, he saw a young boy on the ground and another about to push him out of the way of...a whole shitload of boulders heading towards them! Naruto leapt towards them, then held his two hands out above him. "Pressure Damage!" he yelled. The rocks shattered, then Naruto used a Great Breakthrough to shoot the pieces away. He turned to see a cowering man in the corner of the cave, without a forehead protector. He turned to one boy, who had odd goggles like his former ones on.

"Was he the one that hurt you?" he said darkly.

The boy nodded. "Yes, Minato-sensei." Naruto sweatdropped.

"I'm not Minato, I'm his son from the future. Think about this-Minato is lightning affinity, I used a wind jutsu." The boy nodded. Naruto smiled, then created a rasengan, and threw a kunai with a Hirashin seal. The man stared down at the kunai, then wet himself.

"Yellow Flash..."

Naruto growled. "Damn, I'm so tired of being called my Dad's name! I'm gonna make my name so famous, people won't even know who my dad was!"

And he slammed the rasengan into the man, sending him soaring. Naruto smiled, then turned to see what looked like a tiny Kakashi gaping up at him, a girl that looked weirdly like Sakura, and a boy with black hair. Naruto looked at them. "What are your names?"

"Its me, Rin, Minato-sensei."

"I'm not Minato."

"I'm Kakashi. And yes you _are _Minato-sensei, you have a leaf headband and your battle cloak and aren't under a henge."

"I said I'm not Minato."

"I'm Obito, and why do you have red chakra?"

"Long story."

Obito nodded. Naruto looked at the three, sighing. "Well...while were waiting for something to happen...how'd you like to learn a new jutsu?" Kakashi shrugged, Obito beamed, and Rin nodded happily.

"Ok, what you do is you make this seal, then..."

---Later---

"Obito! Rin! Kakashi! Where are you guys!" Minato yelled.

"Over here sensei!"

Minato smiled in relief, then ran towards the sound of Obito's voice.

His jaw dropped.

There were twenty Kakashis, ten Obitos, and three Rin staring back at him, along with a young man who could have been his twin. Naruto straightened up.

"Oh, Minato-sempai, I wasn't expecting you for a while." Minato looked at him, slowly raising a finger.

"Wh-who are you!" he stuttered. Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your son." Minato swallowed.

"My son? Oh god, I thought I wore a - wait, Uzumaki-Namikaze? I get married to...Kushina!" Naruto nodded. Minato screamed.

"NOOO!!!!!!!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Minato looked at him, horrified. "She beats me up every day of my life!" Naruto laughed.

"Your the hokage, and your scared of your soon-to-be wife?"

"If she's about to be my wife, hell yeah I'm scared!" Naruto started howling with laughter, then noticed Kakashi, Obito, and Rin looked terrified as well. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Obito just fainted, Kakashi nodded, and Rin spoke up.

"She is as scary as Kyubi! She is nightmarish!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Scary as Kyubi? I have that stupid fox sealed in my stomach." Rin's eyes just about popped out of her skull. Minato grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"How do I know your a Namikaze?"

In response, Naruto turned to him, one eye Kami Fuuun, the other a Sharingan. Minato stumbled back. Naruto smiled. "Don't be scared dad." Minato sighed, sitting down and gestering for Naruto to sit down as well. Naruto cleared his throat.

"So...what jutsu do you know?" Minato asked.

'I can see where I get my talent in conversation from.' Naruto thought. "Yours, along with Pressure Damage, Great Breakthrough, Wind Cutter, Shadow Clones, Clone Great Explosion, and Shuriken Shadow Clones." Minato nodded.

"So you are at the very least ANBU captain level, likely hokage level. Godaime?"

"Rokudaime. Godaime is Tsunade."

"Ah."

Needless to say, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were completely confused. "What are they talking about?" Obito whispered.

"I have no idea." Kakashi muttered back.

Minato then stood up, dusting himself off. "Well, it was very interesting to meet you...son. Would you be interested in coming back to Konoha with us?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have to go...again..." Naruto sadly said. "Nice to meet you dad." Then he vanished. Minato nodded.

'I'm getting married to Kushina? Kami..."

---Later---

Minato and his team were walking back to camp when he saw Kushina and started walking back. "Hey! Baka!" she yelled. "Get over here!" Minato gulped. He slowly turned, expecting a beating, when...

...Kushina kissed him, stunning him. She pulled away, smiling, and Minato fell unconscious. Kushina shrugged, then started dragging him towards her tent.

**(Sorry, but there won't be a lemon, cause this is only rated T.)**

-------

Naruto sighed. 'Here we go again. But where to now?' he thought sadly. 'I might never see Hinata-chan again. Or my other friends.' He turned on his back, then saw a light. 'Ok, here I come!'

-------

Naruto looked around. He really had no idea where he was. Then, a large explosion knocked him back onto his feet. He turned slowly to see the Valley of The End. And the first and Madara fighting fiercely, Madara on the Kyubi, and the First using wood. Naruto noted that the First's Mokuton was far stronger then Yamatos. Then, the Hokage saw him.

"Get out of the way, kid!" he yelled. Madara turned, grinning like a lunatic, and used one of Kyubi's tails to grab Naruto. Naruto winced as the tail cracked one of his ribs and his Kyubi healed it. Then, the tail carried Naruto to Madara, who grabbed him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Give up or the boy dies." he said darkly. Naruto chuckled, activating his Kami Fuuun.

"Madara...in the future, you cause me a lot of trouble. So now, I'll kill you!" he said. His Great Wind Armor came into existance, then tendrils of wind slashed Madara violently. When Madara winced, Naruto kicked him back, then used Great Breakthrough.

'Huh. He must not have developed his weird teleport jutsu yet.' Naruto thought. He then ran to Madara, punching him. Madara spat up some saliva-laced blood, his face cut and his hair stringy.

"Goddamn brat." he hissed. He then blasted a stream of fire, which Naruto dodged, only to be caught by the Kyubi in two of its tails. Naruto turned his armor into blades, which sliced the Kyubi's tails into chakra long enough for Naruto to escape.

"Run!" Hashirama yelled. Naruto turned to him and grinned.

"No way! I'm the Rokudaime, and I'll never give up! That's my ninja way!" ...only to almost be smashed into the ground by Madara. Naruto flipped back.

'Come to think of it, maybe I should have started by removing my weights while using clones to absorb sage chakra, then activate Sage Mode, then use this as a last resort, and if I had no other choice, use Kyubi.' He dodged another attack. 'It makes me wonder whenether Kyubi would come out or not, considering the fox is right there.' He then ran at Madara superfast, removing his weights, then punched him, sending him flying. Madara threw a bunch of kunai, and Naruto threw one in between them, striking Madara as the kunai thrown at Naruto flew away because of the wind.

"Idiot! If I lose my concentration, Kyubi will go on a rampage!" Madara screamed. Naruto swallowed.

"Oh yeah." he said, as the fox screamed. Naruto winced, then sighed in relief as Hashirama contained it. Naruto really wished he knew sealing jutsu then. But he grinned, throwing a group of kunai, which he multiplied by a jutsu. When Madara stumbled out of the woods, Naruto quickly used Hirashin to pound him into the ground, then switched places with a clone, which exploded. Naruto smiled.

Then gaped as Madara screamed in fury, standing up. "I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" he yelled. Naruto noticed Madara was showing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" he screamed, sending a wave of black fire at Naruto. Naruto released all of his Wind Armor in a large blast, which blew the flames backwards. Madara snarled, then leapt at Naruto, smashing a fist into him. Naruto rolled back, then lunged forward, grabbing Madara by the neck and jumping off of the cliff. Madara's eyes widened, nearly popping from his skull.

Naruto was simulataniously choking him and was about to make him be splattered on the jagged rocks they were falling towards. Madara spat in Naruto's face, then used his momentary dicomfort to kick his way out. Naruto growled, then flipped onto his feet, throwing some shuriken. Madara blocked all of them with a blast of water he spat out. Naruto then leapt at Madara, swinging a fist at him.

'Maybe this is all a big paradox-I was using weights, so that might have inspired Madara to. And Hirashin could have inspired his teleportation jutsu.' Naruto shook his head, then as Madara grabbed his fist, he kicked him in his temple. Madara fell, and Naruto grabbed Samehada, swinging down. Madara grimaced, then swung two kunai in front of the giant blade, halting it. Naruto grimaced, swinging again, but this time, wood stopped him.

"Listen, boy, we cannot kill an Uchiha, it would start a war." Naruto sighed.

"Fine, Hokage-sama." he said grudgingly. If he had killed Madara, he might never have gotten into this mess. 'But then again, if I killed him, I would never gone back in time to kill him, so I wouldn't have killed him.' He clutched his head.

'Damn, I hate time travel.' He then cracked his neck, feeling another tug at his neck. 'I guess it's time to go back in time again.'

-------

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't anymore back in time. He was in the past, but not too far. In fact, he recognized this, and he recognized both the jutsu in his hand and his enemy. Kakuzu. Naruto leapt back, then stood still, gathering sage chakra quickly. Kakuzu grinned, shooting a wind and fire blast at him. Naruto then threw the rasenshuriken, and tried to stop Kakuzu from moving with killing intent. Kakuzu leapt up into the air, and Naruto hurriedly used Pressure Damage to blow the giant inferno heading towards him backwards. Naruto then looked up at Kakuzu, who sent lethal threads at him. Naruto leapt up, then threw a shuriken, then multiplied it with Shuriken Shadow Clones. Kakuzu was hit multiple times, and Naruto kicked him in the air to head towards the ground.

Then, Shikamaru lazily arrived, and Naruto leapt towards him. "Shikamaru, I need you to add your shadow chakra to my rasenshuriken." Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome."

But he did anyways. Naruto grinned, then held up his jutsu. "Rasenshadow!"

Kakuzu swallowed. 'If that thing hits me, I'm not only dead, I'm gone from existance!' Naruto looked at Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-san, I'd say you've been on this earth for a little too long." Kakuzu straightened up. He wouldn't go without a fight. Then, he choked, couhging up a little blood as a rasenrengan slammed into his back, and Naruto threw his Rasenshadow. Kakuzu looked blearily at it, then screamed as it started tearing him apart, shearing him into two pieces, that started violently spurting blood, his organs being shredded apart, releasing their contents of partially digested foods and bile. Naruto's clones grimaced as gore splattered all over their clothes. Naruto winced as well.

'This jutsu may be my deadliest-' He thought, looking at the pile of stray threads and blood that used to be Kakuzu '-but it's also my most gruesome.' He turned, his eyes dark, with slightly gray lines under them. He had traveled in time more than twenty times, and had been awake for over thirty hours. He saw Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Yamato, Kakashi, and Choji looking at him, awestruck. Naruto looked at them.

'Minato?' Kakashi and Yamato thought.

'Wow.' - Sakura

'I'd guess Naruto is now...A-ranked.' - Shikamaru

'Oh my god Naruto looks HOT!!!' - Ino

'Holy crap.' - Choji

'Danzo-sama will want to learn about this.' - Sai - 'Not bad, dickless.'

Naruto sighed. "You probably want an explanation, right?" he asked. Yamato nodded.

'You've gone from chunin level with a kage level of chakra to...well, jonin level.' Naruto sighed, then opened his mouth, then felt something. He was puzzled. This was quicker than before.

"Sorry. I have to go." he said.

-------

Naruto got to his feet wearily, then heard screams and the sounds of people running. Naruto looked around. There was no one visible. He noticed a piece of paper on the ground, which he picked up, intrigued. His jaw dropped. Some pieces of the paper were torn off, but he could read:

Name: Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki

Age: 16

Kekkai Genkai: Kami Fuuun

Current Rank:Hokage(Rokudaime)

Taijutsu: Uses weights, High A-(faded away)

Kenjutsu: Samehada, Low S-ranked

Ninjutsu: Fuuton-Pressure Damage, Great Br( Torn off ) , Wind Cutter, Flying (Faded) Great Wind Armor,

Other-Shunshin, Shuriken Shadow Clones, Clone Great Explosion, Shadow C(torn off)s, Hirashin, Sage Mode, Summoning, Rasengan, SS-ranked.

Genjutsu: Henge, genjutsu-like killing intent, can break any genjutsu. C-ranked.

Comments: Naruto is an SS ranked, or even SSS ranked ninja, the likes of which haven't been seen since the Sage of Six Paths. He can summon large toads which he can perform combination attacks with, and with his wind, can be lethal at medium range. As for close range( A huge section is torn off ) clones, which he uses for both offense and defense. As a last resort which he hasn't used recently, he can use the Nine Tailed Fox. If you see him, while he is rather merciful, do not fight him, as you will have no chance of survival. RUN ON SIGHT

Bounty: 1 Billion ryo, becoming Tsuch(torn off)

Accomplishments: Killed ( Torn Off ), became Hokage

Naruto whistled. He looked around, then started walking down the street, which was eerily silent. "Is anyone here?" he called out. No one responded. He looked around him. It was silent as the grave. Then, a man leapt in front of him, wearing a black cloak and a pitch black mask, with a black ponytail on his head, and the area somehow seemed darker. The man eerily drew a short sword, less than two feet long. Naruto quickly made some clones.

The man looked around, then snapped his fingers. All of the clones dispelled. "Secret Art : Shadow Homicide Technique." Naruto blinked. The man managed to destroy all of his clones without even making a seal. Naruto was certain the man was at least high jonin level, but he charged at him anyways. The man slowly cracked his knuckles, then whispered, "I've found him.

'I wasted a lot of chakra on previous battles, and this guy seems well rested, and has good techniques. In other words, I'm a goner.' The mysterious figure then turned into a murder of crows, circling Naruto. Naruto moaned. "Damn..."

"I find this fight troublesome too, Naruto-san."

"Troubles-"

Naruto was then knocked out.

-------

Naruto slowly came too, then looked around. He was bandaged, and a medic-nin was healing him. A medic-nin with pink hair. "Sakura?" Naruto mouthed. She turned, sadly smiling, and nodded. Naruto turned his head. He saw Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Lee. "Wha...what are you doing here? And why haven't I traveled back in time?"

"I think I can answer that." Shino said. "I've been draining all of your chakra so you can't time travel, because you would obviously need chakra to do a jutsu, and time travel could be considered a jutsu." Naruto nodded. He then sighed.

"So...how long have I been gone?"

"About three years, Naruto. And a lot has changed." Shikamaru said. "I've learned more shadow techniques, and jutsu involving crows. Ino learned interrogation, Choji started working out and is now the most athletic of all of us, Akamaru died, so Kiba started training in his elements of earth and water. Shino is, or was the leader of the Aburame clan, Tenten became an S-rank in kenjutsu, and Lee surpassed Gai-sensei." Naruto smiled feebly.

'Awesome.'

"No, not really, because we only did these things to survive. And I haven't told you the bad things." Shikamaru continued. Naruto swallowed. "Danzo became hokage once you were gone, and began massacuring all of the jonin and chunin. Kurenai, Kakashi, even Gai. Anko and Iruka managed to get away, but we haven't heard from them since. Konohamaru managed to kill Sai when he was forced to attack everyone, but then he was killed too." Tears started streaming down Naruto's face. "Sasuke then attacked the village, leveling it and killing Neji, to prove that the Uchiha were superior to the Hyuga. In fact, he killed almost all of their clan." Naruto's eyes were flooded with tears. "He killed Gaara, Kankuro, and almost killed Temari, along with many academy students."

"But...what about...Hinata?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru's face grew even more grim.

"Naruto...you were the light in her dark world. And when you left, she sunk into a deep depression. Danzo being hokage and Hanabi and her other relatives dying didn't help." He breathed deeply. "She was found one day hanging from a tree in the Forest of Death."

Naruto looked at him blankly, his eyes watering. He then snarled, and Shikamaru felt the smallest bit of Kyubi chakra. "Take me back." he said darkly.

"If we could, we would, Naruto."

"Take me the FUCK back!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru winced, and Shino accidentally let go of Naruto as his bugs were fried. Naruto screamed as Kyubi chakra started to tear his skin apart. Then, he vanished.

-------

Naruto was now confused as hell. He was in what seemed to be a black void. Then, a figure walked up to him. With a necklace and the Rinnegan. However, he could not make out any other distinguishing things about him. "Naruto." he said simply. Naruto blinked.

"Who-"

"The Sage of Six Paths. Come." he said, taking Naruto's hand. Naruto followed him as the Sage seemingly walked forward into nothingness. At some point, the Sage stopped. "Naruto. How do you feel?" Naruto shrugged.

"Sad, I suppose. I mean, I now don't get to see Hinata-chan again, but at least I'm not dead." The Sage nodded.

"Naruto, how do you expect to solve this problem?"

Naruto shrugged again. "I'm hoping you could use some rinnegan jutsu to propel me into the future." The Sage shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid you will have to do something slightly unorthodox." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Like..."

"Activate the Kami Fuuun, then kill yourself." Naruto choked.

"What!"

"Your time traveling will make you immortal, because you no longer exist. However, if you kill yourself, you would reset your existance. Then, your Kami Fuuun...well, it _is _literally translated to Element _God_, so I'm sure it shall do something." Naruto nodded, then activated his Kami Fuuun and bowed to the Sage.

"Thank you, Sage of Six Paths." The Sage nodded, smiling.

"Don't mention it."

And Naruto stabbed a kunai through his skull. Then, his whole world started spinning violently. And then, he heard a voice echo, "The second power out of three...resurrection..."

**Chapter complete. I think this is my darkest chapter so far. Well, read and review, and expect an update soon.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Oh my god. The new manga was **_**awesome. **_**I would never have guessed Nagato would do that. (by the way, I started writing this on friday, so if your wondering what I'm talking about, look up Naruto 449 on youtube.) So, I'm going to incorporate it into my story.**

Chapter 21:

Naruto feebly got up, then puked weakly. He looked up to see Hinata and Sakura's relieved and worried faces. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Madara seemed almost to die, then he teleported just as you came to." Naruto nodded, then wiped his lip, which was covered in bile.

"Great."

---Elsewhere---

Madara appeared next to Nagato, who was resting. "Nagato. I need your help."

"I bet you do." Nagato said calmly. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Nagato sighed. "That boy, Naruto. He was also a student of my sensei. He wanted for there to be peace."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I was hoping you could-"

"So did Konan. War isn't a necessity, really. So why do we excel at war?"

"Nagato..."

"So, I am going to make peace." Nagato finished, making a seal.

"Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!" he yelled. Then he collapsed, for the final time.

---In Konoha---

"Ohh..."

Kakashi turned, shocked. He swore he heard two voices from the coffins(he was talking to Obito)! He gingerly walked towards them, then used shadow clones to open them. His jaw dropped. Shizune and Tsunade were stirring, and alive. He swallowed. "Tsunade-sempai! Shizune-chan!" Tsunade moaned weakly.

"I really need some sake..." While Shizune blushed.

'Did he just call me Shizune-_chan_?"

Kakashi walked up to Shizune and gave her a hug. "God, I thought I lost you for forever!" Then, a kunai was put to Kakashi's throat. Anko hissed.

"Don't even think about cheating on me, Kakashi-_kun_." Kakashi swallowed.

"But, well, I'm not...your type! Why not go out with Iruka or something?" He pleaded. Anko sighed.

"Fine. But, just so you know, today was the day I was going to finally have sex with you." Kakashi shrugged.

"And let you torture me with whips and chains? Hell no." Anko winked.

"You know you would have liked it." And she shunshined away.

-------

Iruka was cleaning up the classroom when he felt someone grab him and he tensed up. "Aww, you feel so stiff. I think I'll help you to...loosen up." A voice purred.

"Anko-sempai?" Iruka asked. Then, he turned to see Anko removing her coat and removing his pants. Iruka swallowed, then tried to back away, but was caught by Anko.

"Not so fast! I'm _really _horny today, and you are gonna satisfy me."

Iruka started screaming.

-------

Naruto smiled, saying goodbye to Sakura, then started walking with Hinata. "Um, Naruto, my home is that way." she said, after Naruto took her past her home.

"I know." he said. Hinata raised an eyebrow, and Naruto stopped and turned towards her. "Hinata, I know it seemed like I was only out for a few seconds, but I actually was in an odd time loop that lasted for days, and I had to kill myself to be alive." He looked into her lavender eyes. "The things I've seen made me appreciate life more, and made me think of how much time we have on this earth." Hinata looked puzzled, then realization sparked in her eyes.

"Naruto?" she whispered. Naruto smiled, then pulled her into an embrace, and started to kiss...

---Hyuga Household---

Hiashi activated his byakugan. Hinata being late was simply unacceptable. He scanned the area. He couldn't see anything for a radius of three hundred meters. He grunted, then psuhed more chakra into his dojutsu, scanning around a six hundred meter radius. He then noticed a huge chakra signature. Intrigued, he examined it, only to partially wish he hadn't.

"The Hokage...is with my oldest daughter..." he said. Luckily for Naruto and Hinata, he didn't sound furious, only slightly angry and surprised. He cracked his neck. "I'm going to have to have a talk with my daughter..."

-------

Naruto and Hinata walked away from behind the building, holding hands and feeling more in love than ever before. When they arrived at the Hyuga manor, Naruto kissed Hinata, then walked away. Hinata happily walked in, feeling like she was weightless. "Hinata-san, sit down." Hiashi said. Gravity seemed to set in for Hinata. Hiashi looked at her seriously. "Why were you with Hokage-sama?"

Hinata swallowed. 'I-I-"

"I'm not upset. However, you now must be married, and since the male kekkai genkai is usually dominant, Hanabi shall become the Hyuga heir." Hinata blinked.

"You...aren't angry?" Hiashi shook his head.

"You see, the Kami Fuuun is a dojutsu that is almost as strong as the Rinnegan...almost because while the Kami Fuuun can create techniques, it drains a lot of chakra, while the Rinnegan has a set of special techniques, but uses almost no chakra. And if the Kami Fuuun could fuse with the Byakugan, Konoha would certainly prosper." Hinata brightened, then nodded.

"Thank you...father." Hiashi nodded in reply.

---Elsewhere---

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage office, when he saw someone else walking up the stairs to it. He snarled. "Not this time, Madara." He then ran at his office, cracking his knuckles. He leapt at the mysterious figure, then punched at it. The hooded and cloaked figure hurriedly blocked the blow, then Naruto flipped back, and lunged again.

"Naruto! Stop!"

"Hell no Madara!"

"Madara?" The person flipped off her hood. "It's me, Tsunade." Naruto swallowed.

"Oh. Why are you here?"

Tsunade laughed. "To take over as Hokage."

"What! When you were dead, I killed Pain again, killed Kisame, learned a whole shitload of jutsu, got a kekkai genkai, and OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!" He yelled, hugging her. Tsunade chuckled.

"So, your now hokage, eh?"

Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah!" Then, Tsunade punched him.

"You shouldn't swear around ladies." Naruto sheepishly chuckled.

"Sorry." Then, a pink haired blur tackled Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said happily, crying. Tsunade smiled.

"Hello, Sakura. Its good to see you." Naruto smiled as well, then turned, continuing towards his office. "Naruto, where are you going?" Naruto turned.

"To assign every high ranked jonin except for Kurenai a certain mission."

"And what might that be?"

Naruto bit his lip. "To retrieve Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Why? He's just a traitor." Naruto nodded.

"And he was one of our friends. People can change."

"Oh, yeah, people can change alright. He changed from an angsty emo who had a bit of a heart to a crazy, heartless, S-ranked killer!"

Naruto looked at her. "Sakura. He could change."

"COULD!" she screamed. Naruto sadly looked at her.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Don't. Sakura. Chan. ME!" She yelled, storming away. Naruto sighed, then continued up to his office.

'I'm starting to regret not just staying in heaven.' Tsunade thought.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter compared to the others, but I want to make an announcement-I'm working on a new story, called **_**Arashi**_**, which I really want you guys to read and review, ok?**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**For those that are reading my other story, **_**Arashi**_**, I'm also adding : Female Haku, Ayame, maybe Hanabi, Tenten, maybe Ino, possibly Hana, and if I can find a way, Amaru and Shion.**

Kakashi, Gai, Shizune, Anko and Tsunade were waiting in Naruto's office while he finished his ramen. Being done, he looked at them all. "Ok, we're all here to do an S-ranked mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha."

"May i ask why?" Anko said.

"Yes, as I have noticed Sasuke's youthful flames were at a minimum when he was here, so imagine what the unyouthful Orochimaru has done to him." Gai continued.

"Yeah. I had hoped Sasuke would be like Obito, but I suppose he was just like the average Uchiha." Kakashi said sadly.

"I wasn't really that fond of that guy. " Shizune said.

"Me neither." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I know, but the council would like it, and he was my friend, and the last part of team 7. Those who abandon the mission are trash, and those who abandon their teammates are worse then trash." Naruto said, walking out of the room. He turned slightly. "And this fits both."

Kakashi was silent. Naruto had managed to use his own words against him. He sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to help Naruto."

"Well, if your going, I am too." Shizune said. "Besides, you'll need a medic-nin."

"I know almost all of Orochimaru's tricks, so I could be useful." Anko said. "Shame that kid had to join that snake bastard though."

"Yosh, I'll go." Gai said, sounding solemn for what seemed to be the first time in his life.

"I'll go. Like Shizune said, you'll need a medic-nin." Tsunade said.

"Good. Then lets get moving." Naruto said, making the others jump. He swung out of the window, heading towards the gates. The others soon followed. When they arrived, Naruto turned to them. "Do we all have weapons and full chakra? Soldier pills?" When the others replied yes, he turned again, walking out of Konohagakure.

"Hey, Naruto?''

"What, Kakashi?"

"Do you even know where Sasuke is?"

Naruto facefaulted. He then got up. "No, but we'll find out." He sent a shadow clone away to find another person to be temporary Hokage, then continued on his way, with the others right behind him.

---One day later---

Naruto had insisted on going towards the Sound Village earlier, so they had just arrived late at night. They set up camp quickly, then made a small fire to warm up, and cook a few small rabbits Kakashi had speared with some kunai. They ate in silence, watching Sound as lights went out. Then, Naruto got up, slowly creeping towards the village. "Naruto!" Tsunade hissed. Naruto waved her off, creating a few shadow clones. The group of Narutos then went into the village. Tsunade groaned.

'What are you doing, Naruto?' she thought.

---With Naruto---

Naruto, under a henge, was quietly walking through the streets, until he saw a ramen shop. Then, he gleefully ran to it and ordered almost all of the ramen they had. Naruto happily left, leaving the owner speechless at the huge pile of ryos in front of him. Then, he got serious again. He located a large tower, which he suspected was where the leader of the village lived. He threw a kunai at it, then Hirashined towards it. He stuck to the wall, then quietly climbed it up, and when he saw his target sitting at a desk, he pounced. He held a kunai to the man's throat, then leaned in towards him.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" he hoarsely whispered. The man swallowed.

"I don't know!" he said. Naruto pressed the kunai to his throat, but didn't cut it.

"Tell me!" he said gruffly.

"I don't-"

Then, Sasuke flew into the window, and dropped a piece of paper. Then, he turned into a murder of crows. Naruto picked up the piece of paper. "I'm near Ame." it said. Naruto flipped the paper around.

"Oh shit." he said, throwing the exploding tag as it...exploded. He then flipped out of the window, leaving the man in the tower.

---At Camp---

Naruto walked over to all of the jonin at camp, who seemed a bit...tense. "What the _hell _was that explosion, gaki!" Anko said. Naruto ignored her.

"Thats beside the point. Anyways, Sasuke is in Ame. Rain. Which is just _wonderful_, because Madara is probably there too, and he's stronger than every one of us."

"Well, how about we take care of Sasuke, and you get Madara? From what I can remember, you beat him last time." Kakashi said.

"No, I drove him away last time." Naruto said. "There's a difference."

"Well, then we shall distract Madara long enough for you to retrieve Sasuke, then you can help us beat Madara." Gai said. Naruto turned to him.

"Wow. You didn't _once _say youth, or lotus, or anything like that!"

Gai chuckled. "I know you probably think I'm crazy when I talk about the flames of youth, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, the flames of youth are actually a kind of chakra that can be enhanced by emotion, so that is why I continually have emotional outbursts. Only with the flames of youth can you close more than the second gate. Right, Kakashi-san!"

"Huh?"

Gai facefaulted. He then straightened up. "Anyways, Youth Chakra can even be molded by someone with a difficultly to mold chakra, if they are emotional enough."

Realization dawned of Naruto's face. "Which is why you taught Lee!"

Gai smiled. "Exactly."

---The Next Day---

All of the Jonin and Naruto were leaping towards Ame, when Naruto halted, making most of the others trip over their own feet. "I think this is where Sasuke is." he said.

"Why would you say that?" Anko said. Naruto gestured towards a large metal and stone fortress with an Uchiha fan and a Hawk on it. "Oh." Anko sheepishly said. Naruto turned to them.

"Ok, guys, I need you to distract Madara, and don't say I'm in the village, because then he'll destroy it...again." Tsunade nodded, then the jonin all ran off. Naruto turned, then leapt towards the fortress. There was a large, twenty-foot tall door made of metal, and walls of steel. Naruto put some explosive tags on the walls, then leapt back and made a seal. All of the tags exploded, and Naruto ran towards the walls, only to see them all repair themselves. He growled, then noticed something on the door.

"The door is unclocked, deadlast. -Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Of course." he muttered, kicking open the door. Then, he yelped as a wave of kunai just barely missed him.

"Ah, Naruto-san. You see, I could have killed you right there. But no, I want to personally kill you. But, I have no problem with hurting you, and nearly killing you." a voice said from a speaker. Naruto growled, then walked in. "You see Naruto, this little funhouse of mine will delay you enough and weaken you to the point where I will win no matter what."

"Coward." Naruto said. He then walked forward again, and tripped on a cord, then screamed as he nearly fell into a pit filled with razor wire. Luckily, he flipped over and stuck to the wall with chakra.

"Coward? Well, can you blame me, after you nearly beat my sensei?"

"I beat your senseis-Kakashi _and _Orochimaru."

"I mean my new sensei:Madara-sama."

Naruto grunted, then climbed out of the hole, and looked around cautiously. He then leapt backwards, only to be caught in a net. "COME ON!" He screamed.

"Some ninja you are." Sasuke dryly said. Naruto snarled, then activated Great Wind Armor, and started flying around the fortress, dodging flying arrows, falling weights, nets, and large boulders.

"Where are you, teme!" he yelled.

"Here." One speaker said. "No, here." another said, with a slightly crazy tone to it. "No, Here!"

Naruto snarled. "You can't hide forever!" Then, he made dozens of shadow clones, each with Great Wind Armor.

"True. But you can't use that amount of chakra for forever either."

Naruto snorted in reply, but he knew Sasuke was right. He was down to only about 1/48th of his chakra per clone, so he had to work quickly.

"Naruto Armada Jutsu!" he called out, as all of the Naruto's started flying around, trying to find Sasuke.

One clone dispelled, and Naruto thought it found something. Rather, it had been stabbed through the lungs with a spear. Then, another dispelled, with a nail through it's skull. Others continued to dispell, and never because they had found Sasuke. Naruto groaned. 'This is going to take an eternity...'

---With the Jonin---

Kakashi quietly gestured to a large tower in Amegakure, and all of the jonin headed to it. They were at the tower when all of a sudden, Madara stepped out.

"Where is the Kyubi's host?" he said bluntly.

"Don't call the gaki that!" Anko growled. "He has a name, you know."

"I really do not care." Madara said. He then cracked his neck. "When people are dead, why bother calling them by their names?" Then, Tsunade leapt at him, foaming at the mouth and trying to kill him. Madara sighed, then teleported away.

"That little bastard cut open my eye when it had the Sharingan active, so now, instead of being able to teleport every two or three seconds, I can only teleport every seven. So with all of you against me...you might just tie."

Then, Kakashi started battering him, until the remaining few seconds ended and Madara teleported. He then turned to face them.

"You know, every Mangekyou Sharingan has unique techniques."

"Like I give a shit." Anko snarled.

"...anyways, mine are teleportation, and a very unique technique. Admitingly, Itachi's Susanoo was better, but this beats both Tsukyomi and Amaterasu." He then made a seal. "Sadly, i haven't named it yet."

Then, a giant wave of sheer energy shot from Madara, tearing apart the earth and forcing all of the jonin back, with a few broken bones as well. The few buildings nearby shattered as well, almost completly obliterating the nearby area. Madara then looked at them as his right eye started to bleed a little. "Time for you all to die." he whispered. Then, the air around Shizune shimmered, rippling like water. Shizune gasped, then tried to move out of the way, but couldn't, thanks to a broken leg.

With a white blur, she was carried away as the ground exploded into a large crater. Shizune then fainted, and Kakashi carefully set her down while Gai blocked Madara's view. He then turned, looking at Madara.

"You see, my technique kind of works like Chibaku Tensei, except reversed. It violently repulses anything within a ten meter radius. And if you're in the middle of it, you'll be blown to bloody shreds. At the edge of it, you'd suffer from broken bones, and a few cuts from shrapnel." Madara said calmly.

"Madara-sempai. That technique certainly is impressive." he said. "However, can you match this? And this is all taijutsu-nothing more."

He then threw off his weights.

Madara's jaw dropped. 'Those are so heavy, I couldn't even carry them! How could he use those without either shattering his bones or shredding his muscles!'

When the weights landed, the whole tower broke, and started falling. Madara grimaced, and then his clothing folded in multiple times, and he was sent flying. Gai seemed to be shimmering as Madara started getting pounded to a pulp. Madara growled, then activated his intangibility technique. Gai then collapsed twenty feet away as Madara spat up blood and a few teeth. Madara was bruised badly, but he still stumbled over to Gai's unmoving body, and pulled out a large sword.

He stabbed Gai through the chest, the drew the shimmering blade out, and stabbed again. Kakashi gaped in horror. "Gai!" he yelled. Then, he looked at Madara. "You...will...pay!" he screamed, running at Madara, tears streaming from his face. Madara simply chuckled.

---Back With Naruto---

Naruto had just found a door, after all but two of his clones dispelled. He carefully opened it, to find a large, empty room. He stepped in cautiously. "Ah, finally, Naruto-dobe." Sasuke's voice said. Naruto smiled.

"Are you finally ready to fight?' he asked.

"Me? No. Jugo? Yes."

"Jugo?" Naruto said. Then, a giant smashed into him with strength greater than Tsunade's, sending him flying. Naruto slowly got up, only to be hit again. Naruto then shot his clones at Jugo, and made the tiger seal, making the clones explode. However, this time it was a larger fireball, and Naruto could feel some wind from it too. Naruto popped a soldier pill into his mouth. He was already down to at least one-hundreth of his maximum chakra. He then was punched again, but this time, he flipped back, then pulled out Samehada and rushed at Jugo. he swung the gargantuan blade, but then, Jugo grabbed it. With his bare hands!

Naruto then added wind chakra, and smiled when Jugo grunted and let go. Naruto then used Great Breakthrough, propelling Jugo back, and when Jugo ran at him, he swung a fist at Jugo, then Samehada.

Naruto sadly looked into Jugo's eyes as he swung the sword, cleaving through his neck. Jugo fell on the ground, then looked at Naruto, his vision blurring. 'Kimimaro...I hope I made you proud.' Naruto swallowed.

'I hate killing.' he thought. But then, another door opened, revealing Sasuke sitting in a chair lazily, looking at Naruto. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and was holding a katana. His hair was over his eyes, hiding them.

"About time, Naruto."

**Well, I decided someone should give an explanation to why Gai acts so odd, so I did.**

**God, I hate the new manga! Can you believe DANZO became the Rokudaime instead of Kakashi or Naruto! Danzo has a fucking arm blown off;how could he make seals for jutsu! Anyways, read and review this and **_**Arashi**_**.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, silently daring the other to attack. Then, Sasuke ran at Naruto, Kusanagi in hand. Naruto swung Samehada, only for it to start to be cut through by Chidori Current. He swore, then covered Samehada with wind chakra and swung again. Sasuke leaned back, then kicked Naruto's legs, sending him down. Naruto grunted, then swung his leg in a sweeping motion, making Sasuke leap up. Naruto aimed his hand, and a Great Breakthrough hit Sasuke, propelling him backwards.

"Not bad, dobe."

"Thanks, teme." Naruto jokingly replied. They then charged at each other again.

'Sasuke is almost as fast as I am when I take off my weights, so i should probably take them off.' Naruto thought, removing his weights. Sasuke then started shooting Chidori Senbon at Naruto, which Naruto leapt around hurriedly.

"Great Dragon Fire Technique!" Sasuke yelled, shooting large fireballs in the shape of dragons at Naruto.

"Water Dragon Bullet no Jutsu!" Naruto replied, shooting a blast of dragon shaped water at Sasuke. The two attacks collided, causing a wall of steam.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke yelled from somewhere in the mist. Naruto leapt back as the mist got electrocuted. Then, when he landed on the ground, wires appeared all around him. "Dragon Fire Technique!"

All of the wires lit on fire, but Naruto threw some shuriken, then yelled, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and all of the wires were cut before they could reach him.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Sasuke yelled, shooting spears of lightning. Naruto held his hand out.

"Wind Cutter!"

The two attacks collided in a loud bang, resulting in a shockwave that pushed the two foes backwards. They faced each other, eye to eye, then both activated their dojutsus. They then charged at each other again. Sasuke held out his katana, and Naruto two kunai. They were only ten feet away from each other when-

-Naruto leapt up onto the ceiling and threw the kunais, striking Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke growled, then leapt backwards, and started using Summoning:Lightning Blade Creation to throw dozens of shuriken really fast. Naruto responded with Shuriken Shadow Clones, but a few shuriken still hit him.

"Quality of throwing vs quantity of shuriken, Naruto." Sasuke said simply. Naruto grinned, then leapt at Sasuke again, tackling him and forcing the two outside. Sasuke growled, then made a chidori, running at Naruto. Naruto waited for Sasuke to attack him, then he ducked down and punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke didn't even blink, but plunged the Chidori down, brushing Naruto's side and shocking him. Naruto winced, then used his other hand to grab Sasuke's throat. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's in return.

"Why the hell are we fighting, teme!" Naruto choked out.

"Because I want to kill you, dobe." Sasuke hissed.

"Oh yeah? If you wanted to kill me, you could have pushed that Chidori right through my heart. But you didn't!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Then, without seals or Shadow Clones, the two respectively made a Chidori and a Rasengan, then slammed them into each other. The shockwave stung both, but they did it again. And again. They looked straight into each others eyes, Kami Fuuun on Sharingan. Then, they let go of each other's throats, and again used Chidori and Rasengan.

The shockwave forced both back, then they each made some seals.

"Great Fireball Technique!"

"Pressure Damage!"

The attacks collided, then the white hot fireball went towards Sasuke, who made some more seals. "Fire Release:Intelligent Hard Work!" he yelled, spitting out a large fireball that exploded on contact with the other fireball. Sasuke then made more seals, and put his hand on the ground. Naruto did the same, and at the same time, two huge clouds of smoke appeared, which cleared to reveal Gamabunta and a giant snake. The large animals both leapt backwards.

"WHY did you summon me!" Gamabunta roared. But Sasuke was making some seals, and the snakes mouth was opening,

"Summoning:Great Kusanagi!" Sasuke yelled, as the snake vomited up a huge, ten-meter-diameter blade.

"No time! Need oil!" Naruto hurriedly said. Gamabunta mumbled something, but then swelled up his cheeks. The snake was slithering towards the two rapidly.

"Naruto..."

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, throwing an explosive tag. The oil ignited, sending a huge fireball towards Sasuke. Sasuke flipped off of the snake as it screamed and was consumed by the fire, then turned in midair towards Naruto to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" He screamed, shooting an equally large blast of black fire towards Gamabunta. Naruto made the summoning seals again, and Gamabunta vanished, making Naruto fall to the ground, dodging the attack. He looked around, panting.

"I think I lost him." he whispered. Then, wires came and whipped around him, and Sasuke stepped out from some trees, and large wings, like those of crows, retreated into his back.

"Wrong." Sasuke whispered. He then made more seals. "Dragon Fire Technique!" Naruto grinned, then started spinning around really fast, and pumping wind chakra around him (NOT Great Wind Armor). Sasuke's eyes widened, and then he was dragged in, because he was holding onto the ropes. 'Naruto' then exploded, causing a large fireball. Sasuke quickly leapt back, dodging the large blaze. He spun to a halt, then looked at the real Naruto, who was in a tree, and made a lot of seals, then held his hand up in the sky.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"All of the heat from the flames caused evaporation, which caused condensation, which allows me to use my greatest technique!" Sasuke said. Suddenly, lightning started flashing, and large clouds started forming.

"Kirin!" Sasuke yelled, waving his hand.

-------

"DIE!" Kakashi screamed, using Raikiri again and again on Madara, even though they all phased through him.

"This is pointless, you fool." Madara said icily. Kakashi snarled, then lunged, but didn't attempt to hit Madara, and struck later. Madara stumbled back, a shallow hole in his torso. Then, they heard thunder, and looked up to notice clouds overhead. Madara chuckled. "Looks like your hokage has lost." he said. Kakashi growled.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he yelled. Madara haltingly laughed.

"There are storm clouds, meaning Sasuke has used Kirin, which is an S-ranked lightning jutsu almost as deady as Limelight." Madara said. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Something that strong would have to be a suicidal technique."

"Really? The Rasenshuriken wasn't suicidal."

Kakashi then made a group of shadow clones, which all ran at Madara. Madara twisted around, leaning backwards and grabbing the clones by the throats and dispelling them all. But then, two shocked him, paralyzing him. He screamed, and then Anko jumped at him, holding a kunai.

---WIth Tsunade---

Tsunade was healing Gai, as Shizune was only unconscious. She looked at Gai sadly. 'That sword just missed his liver, and broke two ribs. The blade went _through _him also, instead of just sticking in him.' He was bleeding badly, but she knew she could heal him. She breathed in deeply. She still had a touch of hemophobia, but she ignored it, continuing to heal Gai. She turned to the battle, then looked up into the sky. She had heard everything Madara and Kakashi said, and she was worried. 'Naruto...' she thought. 'Please be safe...'

-------

Sasuke looked on emotionlessly at the large crater of scorched earth where Naruto used to be. There was a lot of dust in the air, which was still blowing away. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Impossible.' he thought. There was a shadow in the cloud of dust, swaying back and forth, as if it were injured.

It was Naruto, with only a few scorch marks and a fierce grin on him. "Nice try." he said, smiling. 'God, that was close! If I hadn't used Great Wind Armor, I'd have been killed! WITH Great Wind Armor, I still got injured, and Wind beats Lightning!'

Sasuke stared at him, panting. The two then looked in each other's eyes, and simultaniously ate a soldier pill. Then, they charged at each other, pulling out two kunai each.

The two foes struck at each other with lightning speed, parrying each other's blows and attacking every opening. Then, they started leaping up to attack and block in midair, and started spinning around and holding the kunai in odd ways. Then, they locked all of the kunai together, making each other not able to move their arms without having a chance of being cut. The kunai twitched and flinched as Sasuke and Naruto traded having the upper hand.

Naruto grinned, then added wind chakra to his kunai, and slightly moved them. Sasuke cried out as his chest was cut, and Naruto leapt back, then attacked again, but this time, Sasuke stepped behind Naruto, and held his katana to Naruto's throat. Then, he looked into Naruto's eyes.

-------

Naruto looked around. 'Where are I?' he thought. Then, he looked at his body in shock. It looked like he was made of...paper!

"Here, I'm Satan, and your an unfortunate angel that happened to stray into hell." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

Sasuke sweatdropped, then walked away from Naruto and snapped his fingers. Naruto's body then lit on fire. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Naruto screamed, running around like an insane person. Sasuke watched him run around, amused, but then, he was it in the back of the head, and the illusion ended, to show dozens of clones of Naruto watching Sasuke, all holding either Samehada or a kunai. And all of them had the Kami Fuuun activated.

"Sasuke, I have a dojutsu too, so it wasn't too hard to break your genjutsu." Naruto said. Sasuke grunted, then charged at all of the Narutos.

---In Konoha---

Hinata was walking to the doctor, scared but excited. 'I think I am...no, no, I can't be. Could I? Oh my god, I think I am! No, I couldn't be...could I?' she thought. She entered the doctor's office, and was taken to a room.

"Alright, Hinata-san, what seems to be the problem?" the man said, putting on some latex gloves. Hinata uneasily twiddled with her fingers.

"Well, doctor-san, I, well, um..."

"Would it happen to involve not having a period, and Naruto-sama?" The doctor said casually, drinking from a styrofoam cup. Hinata gasped, blushing, and the doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, it's alright. You might just happen to be a little late for some reason. We'll just perform a quick test..."

---With The Jonin---

Anko had almost sliced through Madara, but then, he rolled aside, and vanished. Kakashi and Anko stood back to back, holding kunai. "This is bad." Kakashi said.

"You think?' Anko sarcastically replied. Kakashi remained silent, but then turned, and pushed Anko out of the way, making some seals.

"Raikiri Mori!" (Lightning Blade Lance) he yelled, creating a lance of lightning to pierce his target. There was a scream, then a body fell, with a hole in it, the edges of which were burnt. Kakashi then ran up to the body, which was face-down. He turned it around, then wires covered with explosive tags wrapped around him, and the hole fixed itself.

"Nice Try." Madara said darkly. "But you'll never be able to defeat me."

Then, he made a seal to detonate.

---With Naruto---

Sasuke was lying on the ground, with a bloody nose and his limbs tied together. Naruto leapt in front of him, a sad expression on his face.

"Come on, Sasuke. Why don't you rejoin Konoha? We could make you a jonin, or if you prefered, an ANBU captain!" he said. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"That is an interesting proposal...but dobe, I'm afraid I'm going to kill you, then destroy Konoha." Sasuke said in a monotone. Naruto's face grew angry.

"Why!" he yelled furiously.

"To test my power." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto darkly looked at him.

"Test your power? I beat you. That ought to tell you about your power level."

Sasuke started laughing. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You think I've been using my true power, dobe? I've discovered something greater than you could ever hope to get." Sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto stepped back as Sasuke started glowing, then shining blades that appeared from nowhere and cut the wires around him. Sasuke then smiled, breathing in deeply as a golden aura enveloped him. When it dispelled, all of his wounds were fully healed, and he looked refreshed. Then, he made some seals.

"I'm now going to show you the power of my newly discovered kekkai genkai! Light Release:Divine Judgement!"

**Yes, it did say Light Release. You'll find out just what that is in the next chapter. I made Sasuke have another kekkai genkai to even Naruto and him out, because Naruto is beating Sasuke, and he barely even used Hirashin, and didn't even use Sage Mode. Naruto WILL NOT get a second kekkai genkai, seeing as quite a few of you already complained he is overly strong. Anyways, read and review!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Sasuke held his hand up in the air, and all of a sudden, it started glowing. Then, the light on his palm started pulsing, growing, expanding. Naruto uneasily stepped back. 'What is that?' he thought. Then, Sasuke pointed his palm at Naruto, and a wave of light shot at Naruto, who quickly made some seals. "Great Breakthrough!" he yelled, shooting a gale of wind at the light. But, the light still hit him, battering him and sending him flying.

"Imbicile. What made you think you could stop _light _with wind!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure. So, Sasuke, how _did_ you learn how to use light techniques?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, my affinities are fire and lightning. Both are a fourth form of matter, plasma. Light also happens to be a plasma. So, since I had the right elemental affinities, it was a relatively simple matter to learn how to channel Light chakra..." Sasuke droned. Naruto silently pulled out a kunai with a seal on it while Sasuke was speaking. "...the hardest part was creating jutsu and coming up with the proper names for them." Sasuke finished. Naruto then threw the kunai, and made some seals.

"Shuriken Shadow Clones!" he called out, making the kunai multiply. Sasuke leapt back, then his fingers were enveloped by a golden aura.

"Holy Lance!" he yelled.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled, dodging jagged bolts of light blasted towards him. He then vanished. Sasuke smiled, then made some seals.

"Chidori Current!" he called out, magnetically sending all of the Hirashin kunai away from him. Naruto appeared next to one of them when they were flying in the air, and hurriedly kicked it away before it could impale him.

'Damn! He knows the weakness of the Hirashin!' Naruto thought. He then leapt at Sasuke again, and threw another kunai, but this time added wind chakra to it, making it go faster, and stick into the stone he threw it at. He then Hirashined, hiding in the shadows. Sasuke looked warily around, then made a small light appear on his hand. He flicked his wrist, and the light soared around, searching for Naruto. Then, Naruto leapt out, his eyes having black circles on them. He ran at Sasuke, roaring. Sasuke cringed momentarilly, then composed himself, and made some seals.

"Great Fireball technique!" He yelled, shooting a blast of fire at Naruto. The fireball roared and covered Naruto. Sasuke grinned, thinking that Naruto had to have been burnt to a crisp.

Then a fist hit him in the gut, making him choke, and he was kicked in the side, throwing him into a wall. Naruto stood there, breathing heavily, with a few burn marks on him, and the edges of his clothes slightly charred. Sasuke snarled, peeling himself off of the wall he landed on. He then made some seals, while Naruto made a shadow clone. The two then rushed at each other.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks collided, creating a net of blue energy that crackled around the two. Then, they were flung back by the sheer power. They landed hard on the ground, becoming bruised and battered. Naruto wiped some blood from his nose, and Sasuke some blood from his lip, then they each made either more seals, or a second shadow clone.

Then they ran at each other again, jutsus in hand.

"Chidori Inferno!"

"Rasenrengan!"

The attacks collided again, but this time, Naruto was shot back farther than Sasuke, and he skidded across the ground, pebbles sticking into his back. He got up slowly, picking out the pebbles, then noticed Sasuke was running towards him again. He struggled to his feet, then got his shadow clones to shape his chakra again.

"Shining Chidori!"

"Rasenshuriken!"

The two both threw their attacks, the Shining Chidori looking like a large spear of light, and the Rasenshuriken...well, looking like a Rasenshuriken. The attacks seemed to strike each other...

...but then, they both turned slightly, and aimed towards their targets. Sasuke leapt into the air, and so did Naruto, until their humoungous and powerful attacks turned into clouds of smoke, revealing they were actually disguised clones, each of which grabbed their enemy. Sasuke elbowed Naruto's clones, dispelling it, and Naruto smashed his skull into Sasuke's clone, turning it into a flock of crows. Sasuke then made a sequence of more than twenty seals, and held his palm up into the air. It seemed to be on fire, fire that was golden, and laced with lightning, and shining so brightly it momentarilly blinded both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Glorious Shining Chidori!" Sasuke cried out, and the golden flames started concentrating around his hand, and glowing pure white. Naruto grimaced. The chakra radiating from the attack was able to shatter the walls of the building around them. Naruto made his clones start making a Rasenshuriken again.

'Come on, Samehada, I need your water chakra!' he thought desperately. He looked down at his Rasenshuriken, and grinned. It was now white and blue, with eight points, that instead of constantly spinning around in the same direction, were moving all around the rasengan, and were constantly expanding and contracting. He then charged at Sasuke, raising his attack in the air.

"Arashi Rasen(Tempest/Storm Spiral)!" he yelled.

---In Suna---

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Shikamaru screamed, running away from Temari. Temari panted, and sat down. She breathed in deeply for a few moments, then beckoned Shikamaru to come over to her.

"I-I'm pregnant." she said. Shikamaru paled beyond comparison, and was about to start backing away from her when Temari hugged him. "Isn't that great!" she exclaimed joyfully. Shikamaru looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, and hugged her back.

"Yeah...thats wonderful..." he said, closing his eyes and imagining the two of them together, raising a child...

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open violently, and one started twitching. 'I'm going to have a child...with Temari.'

'Gaara is going to get so pissed...'

---Back at The Fight---

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other, both tired and weary. Their attacks smashed into each other violently, and humid wind crackling with electricity started battering into them, along with heat. Their clothes started to tear apart, slowly but steadily, and scratches started appearing on them, that started bleeding, the blood being whipped around by the wind. Then, the energy suddenly ended, and the two fell, right next to each other.

The two just laid there, silent for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, Naruto turned to Sasuke wearily. "Just like old times, huh, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto. "Yeah...us fighting..."

"Beating the shit out of each other..."

"Being rivals..."

"Trying to see who was better..."

"Always trying to prove we were superior..."

The two then just laid there, silent, facing each other. Then, Naruto smiled, and started quietly chuckling, then started laughing. Sasuke looked at him, confused, then smiled, and started laughing as well. They laughed for minutes, until Naruto wiped his eyes of tears of laughter.

"Good times..."

Sasuke smiled. "Friends like us, who needs enemies?" he whispered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Enemies...oh crap! I need to get to Madara!" he said, panicking. He started to stand up, when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you." he said. Naruto hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright." he said. He then heaved Sasuke up. He grinned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Well, I think we're now _exactly _tied in battles!"

Sasuke grunted. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we tied today, and the first time we battled, I tied you up with Shadow Clones..."

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

"And then, I won against Haku when you lost..."

"Only because of the Kyubi. And then I won on the hospital rooftop, and at the Valley of the End."

"What! My Rasengan would have done more damage than your stupid chidori! And I could have killed you, but I held back!"

"And then, when we met again, I easily defeated your whole team."

"And later, I kicked your ass!"

And the two continually bickered, until they both took a soldier pill and silently Shunshined to the other battle.

---In Konoha---

Konan was sitting at the Hokage desk, shuffling through some paperwork, when she heard something. Without looking up, she knew who it was. "Danzo-san. What brings you here?" she said quietly. Danzo grinned.

"I've come to replace you." he said maniacly. Konan didn't even blink.

"Sorry, but Naruto-sama chose me specifically to be his temporary replacement." Danzo's grin grew even wider.

"I think you misunderstood me." he said, making some seals. Konan gasped as she was suddenly drenched in water, rendering her ninjutsu useless. "I'm here to replace both you _and _Naruto-_sama_. _Permenantly._"

He then pulled out a katana, and stabbed it through Konan, right above the heart. Konan nearly screamed as the icy blade pierced her, and she fell, bleeding on the ground pitifully. Danzo smiled cruelly.

"Nagato...Yahiko...I'm coming...' She half said, half thought as she was dying. Danzo smiled evilly, then turned to a Foundation(Root) member behind him.

"I want Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze listed as an SS-class missing-nin who is to be killed on sight if possible! No...no, bring him to me. Alive." Then, he started laughing crazily, howling up at the ceiling. Sai sighed.

'Please, don't come to this village, Naruto...' he thought.

---At The Fight---

Kakashi screamed as he was flung back by Madara's jutsu, who then teleported to him and kicked him, rolling him over into the dust. "Pathetic slime..." he whispered. He then raised a kunai, but was tackled by Anko, who then tried to cut him, but missed. Madara looked around. Gai was up, though he looked weakened, and Shizune and Tsunade were ready to fight as well. Madara sighed. 'Looks like I'll have to unveil my _other _secret jutsu.' he thought.

Tsunade charged at him, and he leapt back, and then, Tsunade choked, like she had been punched really hard in the stomach. "You see, I lied. I had a third jutsu, which is kind of like Shinra Tensei, except it is more concentrated, and can be used from any angle, and direction, and anywhere, not just from your hand." Madara said. Kakashi swore.

'Those three jutsu alone make him an S-ranked! And he's an Uchiha, so he knows fire jutsu, and has the Sharingan, so he could easily be a genjutsu master!' he thought. 'We're toast.'

"Hey! Madara!"

Madara turned, only to be hit with a powerful punch, made especially powerful because of Frog Katas. 'Naruto?' Tsunade thought. Naruto was grinning, cracking his knuckles. He then made a rasengan, and ran at Madara.

"Stupid brat!" he yelled, making himself intangible. Naruto swung the rasengan at him...but purposefully missed. Madara turned in shock, then Naruto slammed the rasengan into him, sending him flying again. Madara groaned, then Naruto leapt at him again, but this time, Madara was ready. Naruto was slammed into the ground painfully, and he could have sworn he heard a bone crack. He quickly got up, however, and with great effort, activated Great Wind Armor, along with Sage Mode. Then, he started battering Madara rapidly, smashing his fists into him furiously.

He then concentrated his chakra into blades, and started cutting up Madara before he could react. Madara stumbled back, and Naruto leapt back. Madara spat up a ball of phlegm and blood. "Well? Aren't you going to attack again, coward!" he screamed. Naruto smiled, but didn't say anything. "Well!" Madara screamed. The air around Naruto started rippling as Madara snarled.

"Look out!" Anko screamed. But the attack already happened, tearing Naruto apart into...smoke?

"Chidori!"

Madara turned around just in time to get pierced by a chidori and have a rib crack. He stumbled back again, only to have a seal slapped onto him, and be kicked up into the air. He glanced around quickly. Many clones of Naruto were surrounding him. He gasped, only to be kicked up into the air, and be hit continuously. Then, while he was falling again, all of the clones, _with _Great Wind Armor on, grabbed him, and started cutting and shredding him apart with Great Wind Armor. Then, the whole group started falling. Madara looked down in horror.

Sasuke was holding a Chidori Inferno right where Madara should fall. Madara hurriedly kicked all of the clones off, and tore of the seal, then teleported away, right behind Sasuke. He stabbed Sasuke with a kunai...

Only for 'Sasuke' to explode, burning the skin off of his face, and badly injuring him. The real Sasuke then smashed a Chidori into Madara, who screamed in agony.

Shizune was watching with Tsunade in a fascinated horror. "Those three fighting...its unbelieveable!" she exclaimed. Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto has come a long way from being a tiny brat."

Naruto then threw some shuriken, and multiplied them. Madara blocked all of them, but then was kicked from behind by Sasuke. Madara snarled, then made some seals.

"Running Fire!" he exclaimed, making some seals. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke's Sharingan was active.

"Running Fire!" Sasuke yelled simultaniously.

The two attacks formed into two twin dragons, who clashed with each other, wrapping themselves around each other.

Kakashi and Gai were watching as well, hidden behind some rubble. "Amazing, huh? How Sasuke and Naruto fight so well. Its almost like its been planned by them, but the only person I could think of that could possible know how Madara would move would be Shikamaru." Kakashi said. Gai nodded.

Naruto was using his clones to try and hit Madara, and he landed one hit, but now, Madara was constantly using his intangiblity. Sasuke then leapt in front of Madara. "Tsuykomi!"

Madara blinked, then quickly shook his head, and laughed. "Like that would work on an Uchiha!" he boasted. Sasuke smiled.

"Well, that might not have worked on you, but this should." he said. Then, wires appeared on Madara. Madara looked down in shock, and saw there were chakra inhibiting seals all over them. "I made all of the seals, then when Naruto hit you, he left a Hirashin seal on you. Then, he just teleported to you and put the seals on you. Then, he dispelled into a murder of crows. Madara turned his head in horror and he heard an odd noise.

Naruto and Sasuke were running towards Madara, holding a gigantic attack. It was large, and glowing red, yellow, blue, and white. 'Fire, lighting, water, and wind.' Madara thought absentmindedly. It was a large sphere, larger than an Oodama Rasengan, but not much larger. It was radiating rings of sheer chakra, and had lightning streaking across it, water splashing from it, fire on the surface of the Rasengan, and wind blowing from the attack.

Madara looked at it for a while, but then realized they were going to obliterate him with it. He struggled to free himself of the wires, then turned to Naruto and Sasuke and spat out a white hot fireball. Naruto tried to leap over it, but it kept on following him. Sasuke then turned around and allowed himself to be hit. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled worriedly. He then turned to Madara, growling. The large rasengan resting on his palm then shrunk down to the size of one of Konohamaru's Rasengans, but was glowing in all of the colors of the rainbow, with a hint of white. Madara continued to struggle to get free, but then Naruto lunged at him.

"KAMI RASEN!!!"

Madara choked, then, all hell broke loose. The rasengan went through him, then started spinning and expanding, _while _destroying his every cell. The different chakras meant different ways of his cells being mutilated. The fire chakra was agonizing, as it burnt his cells into ashes. The lightning was also painful, as it didn't destroy his cells, but made them numb and incredibly sensitive, making them sear with pain when they were hit with another element. Wind was awful to him. It was slicing and piercing his cells, making them be in pieces. And last, but not least, water. For some reason, it did two things-it either dehydrated his cells, or it filled a cell with too much water, making it explode.

Madara screamed with agony, then fell, a foot-diameter hole in his chest. Naruto panted, then fell to one knee. "Damn..." he muttered. He then wearily stood up. Sasuke walked up next to him, staring at Madara's corpse. He then spat on it.

"Come on dobe. Lets get back to Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Lets just get everyone else." he said. He waved towards everyone else. "Come on! Lets go!" he called out. The others came out from their hiding spaces, and started following Naruto as he walked away. Sasuke punched Naruto on the arm lightly.

"Hey dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to make me an ANBU captain, right?"

The team of S and A ranks kept on talking and laughing, walking away from the sight of the titanic battle. However, they missed seeing Madara's arm twitch, and his torso start to reform.

'That jutsu injured me to the point of which I barely even have chakra pathways. In fact, most of my organs are now in bad condition as well. I'm really starting to feel my age.' His eyes narrowed. 'I may not be able to fight him ever again myself, but I have a few subordinants I could call. People who owe me favors.' His mouth broke out into a grin.

'Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha...you _will _pay!'

**Yes, I realize I made Sasuke a bit too happy and brotherly to Naruto, and **_**yes**_**, I know you are probably going to say the ending sucked. DEAL WITH IT! And this isn't the end, or really that close to it. Madara may be taken care of, but there is still Danzo. And someone, or rather, somewhere else. Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Naruto was walking with his team contently. They were almost at Konohagakure, after a few days walk. Most of the jonin had fully recovered, with the exception of Gai, who was almost completely healed.

"Hey, there it is!" Sasuke called out, pointing. Naruto grinned.

"Well, then lets go!" he yelled, sprinting towards Konohagakure.

He soon arrived at the gates, which, to his surprise, were wide open. "Hello?" he called out. No one answered. In fact, all of the shops seemed to be closed, and all of the houses seemed to be empty. "Weird..." he muttered. Then, he saw a shadowy figure dash past him. "Hey!" Naruto called out. The figure didn't reply. 'Thats funny...' Naruto thought. He then ducked down to grab a piece of paper on the ground, and a kunai flew over his head. He whipped his head back up in alarm, and unsheathed Samehada.

"Show yourselves!" Naruto roared. The village was as silent as the grave. Naruto then started leaping from rooftop to rooftop. "Is anyone here!" he yelled, looking around. Then, he saw someone wearing a cloak with a hood running on the ground. "Hey, you!" he called out. The person looked up quickly, then continued running.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, running at the person. He leapt off of the building, flipping onto the ground, and broke into a run after the person. "Who are you!" Naruto roared. He then bit his finger, letting out some blood, and put a dab on his weights, reducing their weight and allowing him to catch up to the person he was chasing. "Stop!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the person and whipping him or her around to face him.

her hair was greasy and dirty,His jaw dropped. It was Sakura, her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and she looked thinner, scared, and haunted. "Naruto?" Sakura whispered. "Your supposed to be dead!" she breathed. Naruto snorted.

"Well, _sorry_." he said sarcastically. Sakura groaned.

"No, you baka! Danzo has taken over, and is now trying to kill you so Akatsuki can't get their hands on the Kyubi!" she said softly. Then, she let out a little gasp of surprise.

"What did I miss?" Sasuke said hoarsely. "This place is a dump."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke in disbelief. "Sasuke?" she whispered. Sasuke looked down at her, his eyes widening.

"Sakura-cha-"

Sasuke started to say something, but then Sakura punched him into the ground, looking furious. Sasuke groaned, feeling his chest, where Sakura had hit him. "What was that for?" he said in agony. Sakura looked like she wanted to kill him.

"_What _was that for? Well, you first broke my heart three years ago, by leaving Konoha. Then, you joined Akatsuki. _Then_, you tried to destroy Konoha _and _Suna! AND THEN, YOU MADE NARUTO COME AFTER YOU, WHEN HE COULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTING OUR VILLAGE!" she screamed. Sasuke swallowed, backing up a little as Sakura menacingly walked towards him. Then, a shuriken flew right in front of her, making a small scratch on her nose, and she whipped her head around hurriedly.

"Oh no." she whispered. Naruto looked.

"What, its only an ANBU..."

"Run!" Sakura screamed, grabbing Sasuke and Naruto and dragging them with her. Naruto turned back in shock. The ANBU was chasing them, and continuing to throw shuriken and kunai incredibly fast. Then, they heard a noise of someone dropping beside them, to see Tsunade and Shizune panting heavily.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Tsunade growled.

"No time! Just run!" Sakura yelled, pulling all of them into an alley, where she leapt over a fence, and the others followed. Then, Kakashi and Anko leapt in front of them, holding Gai. "Move!" she screamed, as shuriken flew over and around them. "In here!' she said, running into a narrow tunnel. Naruto and Sasuke squeezed through, then helped the others inside. Naruto panted for a moment, then turned to Sakura, his face lit by a dull light from a fire.

"What the hell is going on?" he said hoarsely.

"I think I'll explain that."

Naruto turned to see all of the other Konoha 11, and he breathed freely in relief. He also noticed Iruka, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Suigetsu, Karin, and Tenzo were there. Shikamaru had spoken, but first, Naruto leapt at Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, I thought you might be dead!" he said. Hinata made an odd laugh.

"Naruto, your hurting us!" she said. Naruto pulled away from her.

"Us?" he asked, puzzled. Hinata smiled, gesturing at her stomach. Naruto gaped.

"No way..." he whispered. Then, he grinned, hugging her. His eye cracked open. "It is _ours_,right?" he asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied, smiling.

"A n y w a y s..." Shikamaru said, throwing some logs onto a fire as Anko rushed to Iruka, smiling. "When you were gone, Danzo took over by killing Konan." he started. "Then, he started by putting up a reward for your head, and ours. You have a 50 million ryo bounty on your head, Naruto." he said. Naruto chuckled.

"Thats all? Ame gave me, like, a 500 million ryo bounty." he said, trying to make light of the situation. Shikamaru sighed.

"Anyways, he then ordered all of his ANBU in Foundation to attack Suna, destroying about a quarter of it, and stealing quite a bit." His face twisted into a grim smile. "On the bright side, Gaara killed about a third of Foundation." Then, he frowned.

"Unfortunately, Danzo then made all of his ANBU take certain drugs that made them all super-strong, and have near-sannin chakra." he continued. "We've been able to kill a few of them, but we lost some people also. Sai managed to poison twelve of them, but then was thrown into some sort of prison. We got a glimpse of him yesterday, and he had been tortured to the point of insanity."

Naruto snarled, then looked around, and his eyes widened. "Where is Kankuro?" he asked. Gaara sighed.

"We think he ran to Wave Country, but we aren't sure." he said darkly. Shikamaru nodded.

"Many of us have been injured." he said, gesturing to Ino, who had a broken leg, Kiba, who had a large cut on his face, and Shino, who had a chunk of flesh from his left leg missing. He sighed. "We had thought we won, but then, Danzo used some kind of drug on the normal ANBU, and some Academy Students, turning them into mindless warriors, making him have at least two hundred warriors."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sasuke said, holding a hand in the air to halt Shikamaru. "This all happened in less than a week?" he asked. Shikamaru looked grim.

"That bastard Danzo had been planning this for years;decades even. He placed bombs in Suna. He manufactured the drugs for years." he said angrily. Naruto growled as well.

"That damn piece of shit..." he muttered. Shikamaru wasn't finished, unfortunately.

"We also lost someone called Shiho, who appeared to have a crush on me. We also lost Kurenai and her baby to the prison." he said darkly. "However, on the bright side, we now have a new ally, who helped us to kill over thirteen of Danzo's soldiers." he said. Naruto got slightly excited.

"Who?" he asked.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, wearing a long cloak with red clouds on it. He was rather short, and his eyes were a haunting red. Sasuke stiffened, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

It was Itachi.

"How are you alive!" Sasuke said. However, he didn't sound angry, at least, not as much as he was surprised. Itachi sighed.

"My illness, and my death were both illusions. My Sharingan and Genjutsu were still better than yours, little brother." Itachi said. Naruto managed a weak smile.

"Well, at least we aren't enemies anymore, right?" he asked. Itachi nodded. He then walked over to Sasuke, who stiffened. Itachi smiled, poking Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke trembled a bit, then the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Naruto turned away to see Karin screaming something, her mouth covered by some duct tape. 'She must have liked Sasuke a lot, huh?' he thought. Then, Lee hugged Karin, who started screaming again, louder, while Sasuke was watching, amused.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to him.

"Really?"

"No." Sasuke said flatly. Naruto chuckled. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"And then, Danzo finished by destroying a lot of these buildings and forcing quite a few civilians to leave." he finished glumly. Naruto swallowed, then started to step out of the hole.

"Where are you going!" Hinata said worriedly. Naruto turned for a moment.

"To kill a certain someone." he said quietly.

"Don't! He's too heavily protected!" Chouji said worriedly. Naruto smiled darkly, then crawled out of the tunnel. Sasuke muttered something to himself, then turned to the others.

"Stay here." he warned them.

"But-" Hinata began,

"Stay here!" Sasuke said more forcefully. He then crawled out also.

-------

Naruto and Sasuke looked around at the barren wasteland of a village they were in. Naruto placed a Hirashin seal by the entrance to the cave they were staying in, then the two readied their swords.

"I'm still having trouble believing someone did this in less then a week." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grunted in reply, but then swung his sword around, right next to Sasuke, who leapt back in panic. He saw a corpse resting on Naruto's blade, and sighed in relief. It was an ANBU, who Naruto removed the mask of. He didn't recognize him, so he forced some chakra into Samehada, shredding its victim. Naruto breathed heavily in through his mouth, then turned.

"Come on, lets go." he muttered. The two walked towards a light, which Naruto assumed to be the plaza. The streets they were on were dark and depressing, with dead animals and trash all around. They entered into the light.

Naruto gasped, then vomited.

They were in the plaza. But, it was littered with corpses, covered in blood, some with knives still in their hands, some with stab marks in their flesh.

"Oh my god." Sasuke whispered. He walked to a corpse, and kicked it. It laid still. Naruto looked around, shallowly breathing. The bodies were covered with sticky, dried blood, and there was a revolting musk in the air.

Sasuke looked at another corpse, then kicked it.

It grabbed his ankle. He looked at it in horror, as it stood up, revealing sunken, dull eyes, and a seal on its forehead. Sasuke cringed, then sliced off its hand with his katana. The monstrous thing still stood, charging at Sasuke. Sasuke thrust his katana forward, impaling the undead thing through the heart, but it just ran the length of the sword, punching Sasuke. Sasuke flew back, slamming into a wall. Sasuke felt blood on his lip.

"That son of a bitch!" he growled, running at the creature and pulling down on his blade after applying Chidori Current to it, ripping it apart from its heart to its foot. He then pulled out the sword and sliced its legs and arms off. The thing _still _tried to crawl towards Sasuke, frailing around with its bloody stumps. Sasuke snarled, then made a Chidori, slamming it through its skull, shattering it and piercing right through its head and brain. Sasuke panted, then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, we have to run!" he yelled. Naruto turned towards him.

"What?" he asked, and a gruesome corpse missing three fingers leapt at him.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke yelled, shooting the monstrosity back. Naruto looked in shock at the thing, then made a rasengan, and charged at the stirring body.

"Rasengan!" he yelled, slamming it into his torso. Naruto expected for the thing to spin and fly back, but instead, the rasengan ripped and tore the thing into a gory mess, leaving it as a body with a large hole in it. Naruto leapt back. "Why did it do that!" he yelled.

"It must have just been weaker because it was dead!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto then swore, leaping backwards.

"They're all coming alive!" Naruto yelled hoarsely. Sasuke leapt back as well, to see all of the corpses standing up, with stab marks and slashes all over them.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke roared, shooting lightning from his fingertips, electrocuting most of the bodies, which slowed down a bit, but kept coming. He then stopped, panting at the chakra loss.

"Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled, pointing his palms at the bodies.

"Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

The fire and wind combined, making a large blanket of fire that covered all of the bodies. They stopped after a few seconds, only to see the corpses still stumbling along, albiet a bit burnt. Naruto sniffed the air, smelling the burnt flesh. He then made more seals, and looked at Sasuke, who nodded, already knowing the plan.

"Phoenix Immortal Fire!'

"Pressure Damage!"

Sasuke shot some fireballs, which Naruto used Pressure Damage on, making them white hot, super-large, and fast. They flew at the bodies, melting limbs off. Naruto started moving back, then made a seal.

"Exploding Water Colliding Shockwave!" he yelled, pointing his hand at the advancing enemies. A blast of water that would fill up twenty Olympic-sized pools shot at the bodies, forcing them back. The tile was made incredibly wet by the water mixed with blood.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, putting his hand onto the wet ground, which became electrocuted instantly, shocking all of the corpses. They stopped moving, and Sasuke and Naruto moved back, smiling in relief.

"God, that was close." Naruto said.

"Got you." A voice said, grabbing both Sasuke and Naruto, forcing them to the ground. Sasuke grimaced, and Naruto panicked, yelling. "Time to take the two of you to Danzo-sama." the voice whispered, laughing. Then, the laugh turned to gurgling, and the grasp on them lessened. Naruto looked up in surprise to see a gaunt Itachi stabbing a kunai through a man, who was now dead, and had a mouth full of blood. Itachi sighed.

"What would you do without me?" he muttered.

The three then Hirashined back to their base.

-------

"What!" Shikamaru yelled. Sasuke nodded.

"They were using corpses that were animated by chakra. Kind of like what Pain did."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully. "If so, then each one must be controlled by a human, since Danzo doesn't have the Rinnegan." he mumbled. He groaned. "I can't believe what Danzo has done..." he whispered. Temari put a hand on his shoulder sadly. Naruto straightened up.

"I have an idea." he said. Sasuke turned to him.

"Well, thats new."

Naruto ignored him. "Danzo controls Foundation, and _they _must be controlling all of the other ANBU and zombies, right?" he got a nod in reply. "Well, in that case, all we'll have to do is kill Danzo!" he said happily.

"Yeah...like we hadn't thought of that earlier..." Gaara said. Naruto sweatdropped.

Sasuke looked up. "Actually, it might work." he said. "We'd just need a new leader for Foundation, then, who was on our side."

Naruto clapped a hand onto Sasuke's back. "Why don't you kill him and be their leader? You said you wanted to be an ANBU captain, and Foundation is a branch of ANBU."

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes, then looked forward. "I'll try."

**Yes, I realize this chapter was a bit...different, and I'm going to get a whole bunch of nasty reviews for it.**

**Yes, its official:Hinata IS pregnant! And it's Naruto's child.**

**Will Sasuke be able to kill Danzo? Will I get 100 reviews for this chapter? Will I finish a chapter of **_**Arashi **_**by the end of this week? Will my damn computer have internet again? I seriously doubt the last one!**

**Read and Review!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

The hokage tower was deathly silent, except for Danzo, who was pacing anxiously. He turned suddenly. "But why, master?" he pleaded. No response was heard, but he continued talking. "But master, I have to eliminate the boy!" Another minute of silence followed, and then Danzo continued, "Admitingly, I have to find him to kill him, but-" he fell silent. He bowed his head. "Yes, master." He then looked out of the window at the village, which was in complete ruin and was, to put it lightly, a miserable place to live in. He smiled slightly. Then he frowned. "But I still do not get what the purpose of this is, master. Certainly we didn't have to do all of this!"

Danzo looked grim. "Right, right...we have to control all of the great nations, no matter what. But why? Why do you want to, if all you will do is ruin them?"

Then, his eyes narrowed into slits, and his voice changed to one more guttural and low. "Simple...for revenge..."

-------

Naruto was sitting beside the other shinobi, gesturing towards a map. "Look, Danzo has to be at the Hokage tower, but, it will no doubt be heavily guarded." Shikamaru said. He pointed to a spot on the map. "We are _here_. The Hokage Tower is about half a mile away." Shikamaru continued. "Naruto will have the best chance of killing Danzo, not to mention he deserves to, so we should all 'escort' him to the tower." he continued. "I think he should have a personal guard consisting of Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi, as all of them are good all around fighters. Firstly, we should expect some drones, or those dead puppets, to attack us, so Chouji, Temari, Lee, we will need you to take care of them, because of your large, sweeping attack styles, which should repel them and keep them busy for a long time." The people he refered to nodded.

"Then, we have a good chance of being attacked from a distance. We will have to try and dodge all of those attacks, and Tenten, you and Suigetsu will try and defeat the people attacking us, while we get to the tower. Then, when we arrive at the tower, that's where the best guards should be. Neji, Tsunade, Tenzo, and I will delay the guards the best we can."

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "You're a medic-nin, so we need you to stay with the injured here, and get them in fighting condition. Then, you will go and assist the others, healing their wounded." He turned to Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. "You little ones will stay _here_." he said forcefully. Hanabi sighed, while Konohamaru growled.

Kiba grinned. "Well, when Sakura's done healing us, we're gonna kick ass!" Akamaru barked, deafening the others. Shikamaru rolled the map up, then looked at the others.

"Well, Operation Retake Konoha is now in effect." he said. Naruto grimly nodded, then stood up and walked to Hinata.

"I'll be back." he whispered, kissing her. Hinata smiled sadly, then looked like she wanted to say something, but just nodded. Shikamaru had walked to the door, and was now opening it, when Sasuke walked to Sakura, and knelt down to meet her gaze (she was sitting down), and then kissed her. Sakura blinked, stunned, but Sasuke just walked out of the exit, followed by Itachi, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, Chouji, Temari, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Tenzo, Suigetsu, and finally, Shikamaru started to step out, when Hinata asked,

"What if your plan fails?" she asked. Shikamaru fell silent, then continued to step outside.

-------

Naruto, surrounded by his four guards, was leading the way to the Hokage Tower, when they were attacked by a swarm of corpses. Shikamaru nodded, grimacing. "All according to plan." he muttered. Then, Chouji leapt forward, and expanded his hand, smashing into all of the corpses, forcing them back. Then, Lee seemed to disappear as he moved super-fast to batter all of the zombies. Then, he flipped backwards as Temari swung her fan, creating deep cuts in all of the bodies.

"Go! Go!" Shikamaru yelled, and everyone ran forwards, except for Chouji, Temari, and Lee, who still were being attacked by the corpses. As they were running, they heard Temari scream,

"Eat this, bastards!"

'That's my Temari-chan." Shikamaru thought. They kept on running through the deserted and trash-covered streets, until kunai started flying over their heads. "Evasive manuvers!' Shikamaru yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Then a shuriken barely missed his nose, and he yelped, dodging kunai. "Hey, Tenten, Suigetsu!" he yelled.

"Already on it, Naruto!" Tenten yelled, using shuriken to deflect projectiles, while Suigetsu leapt up to one of the people throwing shuriken, and pulled out Zabuza's sword.

"Time to die, fucker!" he yelled happily, swinging his sword and decapitating one, then jumping to another. Naruto grinned.

"This is all going great, huh?" he asked Shikamaru.

"If this was going great, we'd already be at Danzo, and you would have killed him!" Shikamaru said as blood from a flying head splattered on his face. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Yeah..." he said uneasily. They were nearly at the tower by then. 'So close...' Naruto thought. Then, some _thing_ crashed into the ground in front of them, creating a large cloud of dust blocking everyone's view. The dust slowly cleared, to reveal a large, grotesque(I think thats a word) ninja, who obviously was on some kind of drug that was causing his muscles to be abnormally large. The ninja raised a palm, and a wave of energy shot out, throwing all of them backwards. Naruto moaned, slowly getting up, then he charged at the ninja before a wall made of sand stopped him.

"Naruto! Don't forget about the mission!" Gaara yelled. Naruto sighed, nodding. Tsunade cracked her knuckles, then charged at the monster and punched it, only for it to shrug off the blow and force Tsunade off. Tenzo growled, then made some seals, and a large tree erupted from the ground, striking the man on the chin, pushing him back. Then, more monsters came out of nowhere, until the total number reached a dozen. Naruto and his group were running towards the tower, when Naruto hesitated, looking back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto snapped back to reality suddenly.

"Right...sorry..." he said quietly. The five then continued to run towards the tower, and were dashing up the stairs, when-

-they saw a large, black void in front of them. It was swirling lazily, and had little specks of rainbow colored light. Naruto bent down, looking inside. He stuck his finger in it, then looked at the other side of the hole.

His finger wasn't there. He stood up again. "Ok, that is just weird." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just jump over that thing and lets get Danzo!" Sasuke said, trying to jump over the black hole.

An invisible shockwave collided with him when he jumped, forcing him back. He swore, then stood up. Naruto groaned. "Now how are we going to get to Danzo?" he asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Go through that portal-thing, perhaps?" he suggested. Naruto looked at him.

"Who knows what could be in there?" he asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Why not just use a shadow clone to check the place out?"

Naruto blinked, then grinned. "Oh yeah!" he said, making a seal and creating a clone, then shoving it inside. The second it went in the hole, it turned into a cloud of smoke. Naruto warily looked inside. "Well, that didn't work." he said dryly. Gaara knelt down as well.

"Well, I suppose we will just have to enter and hope we do not die." he said.

"You couldn't have worded that better, could you, Gaara." Kakashi said. Gaara shrugged, then crawled in, and vanished. Naruto looked at the others in surprise, then crawled in. Sasuke sighed, and he followed, followed by Kakashi and Itachi.

"Whoa!" Naruto said. His team was in a large black room, with three doors. They all looked at each other, then Kakashi went up to a door and opened it. He looked inside.

"Its all pitch black...I can't see a thing..." he said. Itachi opened another door.

"This one is black also..."

Gaara opened the final door. "This door is the same."

They all looked at each other. "I think Danzo is trying to split us up." Gaara said. Sasuke nodded, then headed for the door on the left, but then turned to them.

"I'm going to try this door...just to see what happens." he said. Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke stepped through. The door then closed behind him, and melted away. The team looked at each other in fright.

"Well, lets just all go through one door...to see what happens." Kakashi said. Naruto silently nodded, then headed towards the door in the middle, waiting for the others to follow before he stepped through.

Naruto gaped. He was back in the same room, except it had three doors again. "What just happened!" he stammered, looking behind him to see no door, only his team. The others looked as confused as he did. He looked at the three doors, then turned to the door on the right. "Kakashi, try going through the door in the middle again. Gaara, try the door on the left. Itachi, we'll try the door on the right."

The others agreed, and Kakashi and Gaara stepped through their doors, which disappeared. Naruto walked to the door, opening it and stepping in, followed by Itachi.

They were back in the same room, but with three doors, and no Kakashi or Gaara. Naruto groaned. "Now what?"

Itachi looked at him. "Simple...Danzo is slowly removing all of your allies. You have to be alone to face him." he said darkly. Naruto swallowed, and Itachi stepped towards the door on the left. He turned to Naruto. "Well, take your pick." he said, stepping into the doorway and vanishing. Naruto looked at the door in the middle, then walked to it, and opened it.

-------

Sakura had already healed Ino, and the two were taking care of Kiba and Shino. Kiba grinned. "I feel all better now. Can we fight yet?" Sakura sighed.

"No, Kiba." she said impatiently. Shino sighed.

"The others may be in trouble, though." he said. Ino nodded.

"We know, but Shikamaru said to say here."

Kiba snorted. "Why should I care about what Shikamaru says? I'm going." he said, standing up. Then, he groaned, falling, as Sakura knocked him unconscious. Sakura looked up at the ceiling of the cave they were staying in, then her fingers brushed her lips, where Sasuke had kissed her.

Hinata was talking to Hanabi, while Udon was talking with Konohamaru and Moegi, and Udon was occasionally sneaking glances at Hanabi. "I mean, come on! My Fire Rasengan could take on all of those losers!" Konohamaru complained. "But I don't get to fight!"

Moegi then punched him into the ground. "I AM SO SICK OF HEARING YOU WHINE!" she screeched.

-------

Chouji was panting, trying to defend Temari and Lee, who had already exhausted themselves of chakra fighting the undead warriors. He grimaced as one slashed open his enlargened palm. 'I can't keep this up much longer!' he thought, knocking a row of them down.

-------

Suigetsu and Tenten were defeating all of their attackers, but more seemed to be coming. Tenten then noticed for the first time Suigetsu was decapitating all of the warriors. "Suigetsu! Just knock them out!" she screeched. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, then slammed the flat of his blade into one guys face.

"Fine." he muttered.

-------

Naruto gaped. On the ground was a limp body, which was facedown. Standing in front of him, grinning, was a tall man. Danzo. Except his hair was darker, his arms were more muscular, his face was longer, and one eye was blood red, with black in it. Naruto stumbled back as Danzo slowly stepped towards him. Danzo smiled.

"_So we meet again, Naruto-san._" Danzo said, except his voice sounded like two people saying the same thing, at the same time. Naruto's eyes widened. The second voice sounded familiar. Too familiar.

'It can't be...' he thought. "Madara..."

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long; I was on vacation. Read and review.**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Naruto stared in horror at Madara as he stepped towards him. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Madara whispered. Then, he back-hand slapped Naruto, sending him into a wall painfully. "Well, obviously, you're as stupid as your mother. Immortals!" -He kicked Naruto in his stomach- "-Can't!" -He kicked him in his back- "Die!" he screamed, kicking Naruto's face, breaking his nose. Naruto spat up blood, then vomited a little, before staggering onto his knees.

"You...knew my mother?" he growled, getting to one knee. Madara smiled evilly.

"You heard she died in childbirth, correct?" he purred. Naruto shook his head.

"I never...knew how she died." he whispered.

"I KILLED HER!" Madara screamed, kicking Naruto down before he could stand up. "Kneel before me!" he screamed.

"Kneel my ass." Naruto said bitterly. Then, Madara kicked him in the chin, and then put his foot on Naruto's head, forcing it down. Madara smiled twistedly.

"Good..." he whispered. He then raised a sword above his head. "Time to die..."

Then, Naruto exploded, sending Madara flying. When the dust cleared, Madara saw ten Narutos, all looking at him with unmeasurable fury. Madara chuckled, then ran at all of the Narutos.

"Kami Fuuun!"

Madara smiled, activating his sharingan. As all of the Narutos charged at him, he effortlessly sliced them to smoke. Then, he made some seals, and the air seemed to shimmer as Naruto yelled and was thrown into a window. Madara smiled. "This office is soundproof, unbreakable, and all of the windows are blacked out. No one will know you have died." he said, smiling. Madara slowly walked up to Naruto, who was slolwy picking himself up.

"Do you know what's interesting?" he breathed. He then started unwrapping the bandages around his eye. Naruto gaped. There was another sharingan in there, and it was entirely different from Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara smiled. "Danzo managed to somehow get a Sharingan also." he whispered. Then, Naruto screamed in agony. Madara laughed. "Now, I'm using two different illusions on you, basically tearing your mind apart. Soon, you will be a pitiful, hollow shell of your former self, and simply rot away until-"

Then, Naruto's fist shot up, hitting Danzo in the neck. Madara choked, stumbling back, and Naruto wearily got up. He then leapt at Madara, but was caught in midair and thrown away like a piece of trash. Naruto leapt to his feet this time. "Come on, bastard!" Naruto yelled. Madara smirked, then disappeared. Naruto leapt up into the air, and Madara materialized seconds later.

Naruto threw some shuriken, which Madara simply grabbed in midair. "Imbecile." he whispered. Then, the shuriken turned into kunai, with tags on them. Madara looked at them, and then was hit by Naruto. Madara flew back into a wall, smirking.

"Hirashin, eh?" he asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah."

The two then ran at each other, and Naruto took out Samehada, which, until then, was wrapped in cloth. The two roared, then struck each other's sword, sending sparks flying. Naruto smiled, as the two were exactly evenly matched. Then, Madara smiled, putting his other hand on the handle, and pushing. Naruto's eyes widened as he was instantly thrown back into a wall. Naruto coughed up a little blood, as Madara walked up to him carelessly, then made some seals. "Great Fireball Technqiue."

"Great Breakthrough!" Naruto roared, just as Madara created the fireball. Madara yelled as a giant wall of fire enveloped him. Naruto then made some clones, which vanished. He then prepared himself for Madara, because he knew he would come.

Nothing.

Naruto blinked, then saw Danzo's body on the ground. He warily walked towards it...

Then, he was stabbed in the back by Madara, into the left lung. 'That's nogalstic.' Naruto thought. Madara smirked, then twisted the sword around.

Naruto gasped, feeling the cold steel in his body, and he coughed blood again. "Teme..." he whispered. Madara smiled more.

"It's over, Naruto."

Naruto screamed, as Madara twisted the blade again. Madara chuckled. "Do you want to hear a story, Naruto?" Naruto growled. "You see, I am basically the cause of all of your pain. I controlled Fugaku, making Sasuke's life miserable. I controlled the nine-tailed fox, forcing your father to seal it. I killed your mother. I led Akatsuki." he said. He moved the blade upwards. "And now, I'm going to end your life."

Then, the windows shattered, and Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara leapt in. Madara turned hurriedly, only to be hit with a sandy gale. "Run, Naruto-san!" Itachi said, making a seal, and exploding into a flock of crows. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I can't! The others can take care of themselves, but Madara-"

"Taught me all of his tricks." Itachi finished calmly. "Go."

Naruto hesitated, then nodded, and shunshined away. Itachi nodded, then faced Madara coldly. "Even gods don't last forever, Madara." he said quietly. "And the new generation shall always overtake the last."

They then rushed at each other.

-------

Naruto laid just outside of the tower, panting as the late Kyubi's chakra healed his normally fatal wound (at least, I think being cut in the lungs would be normally fatal :) ) . Then, he heard a scream. "Tsunade-baa-chan!" he yelled, running towards the four that were fighting the enhanced ninja. He angrily made seals. "Pressure Damage!" he yelled, shooting at the ninjas. Out of the twelve, only five were standing. However, the Pressure Damages only seemed to knock them back a little. Naruto snarled, then made more seals. "Wind Cutter!" he yelled. One of them had grabbed Tsunade in it's hand, but then, Wind Cutter sliced it's arm off, making it howl in agony.

Naruto grinned, then made a rasengan, and charged at another one, slamming it into his stomach, sending it flying. Naruto grinned. "Alright!"

Then, he passed out.

Naruto moaned, then woke up to see Tsunade healing him, and he was covered in bandages and topless. "Wha..."

"Chakra exhaustion." she said. Naruto turned to the tower. "I've got to go back..." he whispered.

"No, Naruto!" Tsunade said harshly. Naruto cringed. "You can't fight in this condition!"

Then, Naruto flickered, and in seconds, was standing beside Tsunade, fully clothed. "Watch me." he said darkly. Tsunade sighed, nodding. Naruto then Hirashined to his office.

-------

When Naruto materialized, he looked around in shock. Itachi was barely injured, but Sasuke and Gaara were both unconscious and hurt, and Madara had only small injuries. "Itachi! Take Sasuke and Gaara to Tsunade! This is personal." Naruto growled. Itachi nodded, shunshining. Naruto turned to Madara angrily. Madara smiled.

"Why is this personal? There are _so _many reasons. Kyubi? Your parents? Your friends? Konoha itself?"

Naruto snarled, and his Kami Fuuun, instead of glowing in colors representing the five elements, glowed blood red. **"FOR EVERYTHING!!!"**

**Chapter complete. For those of you wondering about Arashi, there eventually should be lemons. And don't expect another chapter too soon, I want to take a break. Read and review. **


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Naruto's eyes glowed a violent red as he stared at Madara furiously. Madara chuckled, then pointed his hand at Naruto. "Its recently been getting harder for me to do this, but..."

Then, he air shimmered, and exploded, creating a large cloud of dust. "...I think I've still got it." Then, the dust cleared to show Naruto, unscathed. Madara raised an eyebrow, and then, he smiled. "Ah, Great Wind Armor, no?"

Naruto grinned, then vanished. Madara raised an eyebrow. 'Was that shunshin no jutsu? No...that was pure speed.' Then, in an instant, the shinobi Madara had already beaten vanished. Madara blinked.

'Huh.'

Then, Naruto reappeared, grabbing Samehada. Madara grinned, pulling out his sword, but then Naruto disappeared, and Madara gasped, as cuts appeared all over his body. Then, Naruto reappeared in front of him again.

'Is that Hirashin?' Madara thought. 'No, it can't be. There are no seals, and he doesn't seem to even be losing chakra.' Then, he focused, and concentrated with his Sharingan. He blinked. The air seemed to shimmer and be torn apart for a few minutes in two different places, which he leapt between, which then closed. Then, the process repeated itself over and over. 'Unfortunately, what I am watching is the same progress happening at a miniscule fraction of its speed, so I couldn't possibly keep up with him.' He smiled.

'However, I know he must be using some kind of space-time jutsu, which means that I might be able to catch him between dimensions.'

He then teleported in between dimensions.

-------

Madara grinned, seeing Naruto in front of him. He roared, running at him and swinging his sword. Naruto simply pulled out Samehada,and nodded. "I see." he said, his voice sounding like his own combined with Kyubi. He then grinned fiercely.

Madara screamed, running at him angrily. Naruto smiled, then Samehada started glowing with blue chakra. "Shippuuken!" He roared, and Samehada, or, rather, Shippuuken (Hurricane Sword) turned into a flash of black and blue chakra, then reformed as a slender black steel katana, with a dark blue edge, with an orange flame pattern on the edge. It was about four feet long, with a black and blue handle. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

Naruto smiled. "You see, this immense chakra, and the fact that I am beating you, allowed me to access Shippuuken, which is my form of Samehada. Blades like these, since they are made from chakra, change for their wielders."

Madara smirked. "Right..." he said. Then, Naruto started glowing, and in a flash, it revealed him looking...well, worlds different. His cloak was now turned to a cloak made out of red and black shreds and rags, with long sleeves, and an open front showing a gray shirt and black pants. (imagine Ichigo's Bankai, except more ragged.) His eyes were still a blood red Kami Fuuun, and his hair was longer and some spikes were orange, and it was long enough to cover his eyes.

Madara raised an eyebrow. Then, Naruto grinned, running towards him. "Great Breakthrough!" he yelled. Madara leapt back, but was still caught in the wind. He winced, then just kept on flying backwards.

'Oh yeah, this dimension goes on forever, right...'

He then teleported back to Earth.

-------

Madara appeared, followed by Naruto. Naruto looked at him, then swung his sword. "Ko Namitsume! (I hope that's correct grammar) (Great Wave Claw)"Madara blinked, and then, from Naruto's blade came a large, thin blade of water. Madara held out his hand to block it.

The water hit him, then exploded into a shockwave going mostly forwards, cutting Madara and shoving him back painfully. His wrist broke from the sheer force. He swore, panting as he fell to the ground. His face was cut, and his clothes were shreds. Naruto then charged at Madara. 'That wasn't any jutsu I've ever seen before.' he , Naruto charged at him again, and shadow clones appeared around him. Madara pulled out his sword, but then, it shattered in his hand. Madara examined it.

"Looking for something?"

Madara turned in shock to see Naruto holding the remainder of his blade. Naruto then dropped it. Madara snarled, then he squinted his eye, and the air around Naruto started shimmering again. Naruto smiled.

Madara choked as three clones slammed into him and stabbed kunai into him. When he looked up, the original Naruto had disappeared. He swore, then swatted away the clones furiously. Then, Naruto flew at him from behind and swung his sword, making a deep slash in Madara's chest. Madara stumbled back, coughing up blood, as Naruto swung again, hitting Madara's shoulder. The sword cleaved through him, spraying the two with blood. Madara angrily lashed out at him, but Naruto had already disappeared, then reappeared behind Madara, cutting his spine. Madara screamed in agony, and Naruto leapt backwards, then made a seal.

"Pressure Damage!"

"No!"

Madara then was behind Naruto, and kicked him into a wall. He smirked, but then Naruto emerged, unscathed. Naruto's eyes were icy, but red. They were like deep, unfathomable pools of blood. Madara shuddered unvoluntarily. Naruto held Shippuken directly in front of him, then turned it one hundred and eighty degrees counterclockwise. Then, it glowed again. "Ko Namitsume!"

The ground then exploded, and water shot out in all directions, making cuts in the walls and scrathing Madara. He swore, skidding back as his blood flew, landing in the water and appearing like red ribbons in the water. He slammed into a wall, wincing as a rib broke, and he fell in the water, coughing blood up. 'How the hell is he doing this? Normally, hits like that couldn't even make a mark on me, but now, he's almost at the level of a god! He hasn't just gotten a little stronger...his strength has increased exponentially!'

Then, his eyes widened, as Naruto appeared right in front of him, holding a rasengan. "Rasengan!"

Madara hurriedly teleported, as Naruto smashed the rasengan into a wall, completely obliterating it. Madara watched it. 'That attack has gotten stronger also...'

Then, he choked as Naruto kicked him from behind, then grabbed his and threw him against a wall, then dug a fist deep into his stomach, making Madara cough, then vomit. Luckily for Naruto, he had already teleported by then. Naruto reappeared holding his sword, then shot at Madara incredibly fast. Madara snarled, then prepared to blow Naruto up with his attack. However, Naruto had already teleported by then, and was now flinging shadow clones at him, which started exploding, causing Madara's skin to rip and burn off, causing blood to fly everywhere, painting the streets. He panted.

'Immortality is a bitch sometimes.' he thought. Then, he had a blade stick through his liver, and he slowly turned to see Naruto behind him, a cold expression on his face. The two simultaniously teleported.

Naruto then kicked Madara off of his sword, and kicked him into a pole, then grabbed his and dove to the ground, smashing his spine on the road. Madara screamed in pain as blood flowed from his nose and mouth. Then, Naruto shoved his hand through Madara, and ripped open his torso, revealing muscles, fat, and bone. Not to mention a disgusting amount of blood. And veins. And organs. Naruto furiously dug his hand in, then grabbed Madara's left lung, crushing it. Madara screamed as it regrew, and Naruto crushed it again. Naruto then pulled out a kunai, digging it around in there. Madara snarled, then teleported away.

Blood dripped eerily from his wound. He sighed, then looked up. "I suppose there's no choice." he said. He then reached for his face, and pulled out his left eye. It was bloody, with fat all over it, and was dull, and still had the sharingan. He crushed it in his palm.

It turned to dust, which flew around him, healing his every wound, except for his eye, and he started glowing with green chakra. He grinned, then disappeared.

Naruto was panting, still on the ground, still covered in gore. Then, he choked as he was hit with a kick in the ribs. He turned to see Madara looking at him darkly. Naruto pointed at him. "I don't remember doing that to your eye."

Madara grinned. "If an Uchiha removes one of his eyes and destroys it, he gains far greater power."

Naruto shrugged. "Not to mention bad depth perception." Madara snorted, then disappeared.

Naruto stood up, only to have a hand stabbed into his chest, forcing him back, and making his crash into a wall. He swore, then charged at Madara, thrusting his sword forwards. Madara simply smiled, then pulled out his own sword, blocking Naruto's, and making a small scratch in it. Naruto's eyes widened, and Madara thrust his knee into his side, pushing Naruto into a pole, cracking his ribs, making him vomit blood. Naruto wiped the blood from his lip, then ran at Madara again, swinging his sword.

Madara caught it his his bare hand, grinning. Naruto's jaw dropped. Madara then kicked Naruto in the side, sending him flying through a ton of walls. Madara smiled coldly, slowly walking towards him, until Naruto teleported away. Madara grinned, then teleported also. They both smashed their swords into each other, Naruto's getting a small nick in it, then teleported again and again and again, continuing to hit each other.

Then, Madara slashed Naruto's front, making Naruto fall backwards onto a pile of bricks. His spine make a cracking noise, and he twitched and moaned in agony. Madara grinned, walking towards him, and lifting his sword into the air. "Time to die!" he said insanely. Naruto raised his arm up, the arm of his cloak tattered and bloodstained, as if he wanted to surrender. Madara brought down the sword.

"What!"

The rags that made Naruto's cloak had wrapped around the blade, rendering it immobile. And they were creeping up his arm, paralyzing it. "What is this!" Madara snarled, trying to tear it off.

"Chakra cloth. They're indestrucible." Naruto said, grinning. "You thought I wouldn't have some trick up my sleeve?"

Madara swore, trying to move his arm, but to no avail. Then, Naruto grabbed his sword. "Madara, don't you know the good guy always beats the bad guy?" He then swung his sword. "Arashi!"

Madara's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you so sure you _are _the good guy?"

Naruto swallowed, then the chakra around his sword erupted.

A wall of lacerating wind slammed into Madara, cutting him all over, spraying his blood all around, and forcing him into a wall, where Madara promptly shattered every bone in his body from the incredible wind and the unmoving stone wall. He fell when the wind stopped, landing on the ground and coughing up blood from internal bleeding. He then saw Naruto above him, holding his sword. Madara laughed. "Nice try, Uzumaki. But as long as I have my sharingan, I'm immortal!"

Naruto smiled. "Unfortunately for you, while I normally would be more merciful, the whole village, and maybe the whole world, needs you gone. For good." he raised his sword above his head. "Goodbye, Madara Uchiha."

He then plunged the sword down through Madara's remaining Sharingan into his brain. Madara choked. "Damn you..." he whispered, growing older and more wrinkled. He tried to raise his head, but it fell, and blood shot from his mouth, and started flowing out from a growing pool. Naruto panted, his eyes slowly getting back to normal. He swallowed up a small bit of blood, then his clothes went back to normal, and so did Samehada, shattering Madara's skull, as it was still stuck in his eye socket. He then fell, unconscious.

**Not sure if you liked the fight or not, but thanks for reading. Read and review.**


	30. Chapter 29

**By the way, for my other story, Arashi, I've already come up with a Shikai I will use an a Bankai I may use for Naruto. Also, this chapter will be extremely short.**

Chapter 29:

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto moaned, then his eyes fluttered open to see Hinata leaning over him worriedly. Naruto smiled feebly. "Did I win?"

"Big time." Kiba said, grinning. Naruto grinned.

"Great..."

"However, there is some urgent business to take care of." Sasuke said. He handed Naruto a paper. "It says that the five Kages are supposed to meet in the Land of Iron."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Sasuke sighed. "Tomorrow, Naruto, tomorrow! They were going to discuss Akatsuki, but now, since that threat has been eliminated, we have no idea what will happen."

Naruto nodded, then looked blearily at Samehada, which was still in his hand, and was encrusted in blood. 'How did that happen?' he wondered. Then, he turned to Sasuke.

"We have to repair Konoha though..."

"There's no time!" Sasuke snapped. "Tenzo can help once he is fully rested, but _you _have to go soon!" Naruto sighed.

"But I just got back..." he complained. Sasuke sighed.

"Still, you must represent Konoha in the meeting!" he said. Naruto groaned, then stood up, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Well then, where is the Land of Iron?"

"I know the place." Itachi said quietly. "I shall escort you there."

"Me too." Tsunade said. Naruto grinned.

"Well, then lets go!"

Tsunade sighed. "We have to first get ready, Naruto." she said. Naruto sighed.

"Well, lets hurry up, the meeting _is _one day away!" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you getting ready."

Naruto then disappeared, and reappeared with a bunch of supplies a few seconds later.

"Unlike you, Naruto-san, we don't know Hirashin." Itachi said quietly. Naruto moaned.

'I'm starting to hate being Hokage...'

**I realize most of you will be disappointed, but I'm going to work on a long chapter for Arashi, where he meets...well, you'll have to read it when I put it up. Don't worry, the next chapter will be far longer.**


	31. Authors Note 2

Guys, I'm really sorry, but I've been having a lot of work and stuff, so I'm mainly going to update only Arashi from now on. However, expect a chapter of True Pain before October.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Naruto wearily walked forwards, then beamed. "I see the Land of Iron!" he called out. Itachi and Tsunade sighed, then walked up to meet him. "Come on!" he said, throwing a Hirashin Kunai, then grabbing the two.

-------

The Tsuchikage grumbled impatiently. "When is that new youngster Hokage going to show up!"

Gaara chuckled once. "If I know Naruto, he will appear right when-"

Then, the wall to the conference room was shattered by a rasengan.

"-we least expect it." Gaara finished, sweatdropping. The Mizukage groaned.

'Another maverick..."she thought, until she saw Itachi, perking up. Luckily, he wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak, so no one recognized him.

The Raikage grunted. "Tsunade. Weren't you dead?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I got better."

Gaara sighed. 'Wow...' he thought. 'Only Naruto can do things like this."

Then, the Raikage shot up, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi. "Wait! You...you are a member of Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki is dead. Naruto Namikaze-san killed Madara Uchiha." he said quietly. Raikage twitched angrily.

"Your brother killed mine!"

"Killer Bee is still alive, just in hiding." Itachi calmly replied.

Raikage was fuming. "And how do you know of this!"

"Obviously, if the Hokage was escorted by Itachi, he trusts him completely." the Mizukage said. She then walked up to Itachi. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Well, if we aren't going to talk about the late Akatsuki, what are we going to talk about?" Naruto interrupted. (Sorry, it's just that, as I know it, we don't know the Mizukage's name.) The Mizukage sweatdropped.

The Tsuchikage grew more serious. "You, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"You, Naruto. You are the newest hokage, and we have to wonder...how _did _you become so strong?"

Naruto started sweating. "Wha..."

Then, a man who looked eeriely like Mayuri from Bleach walked towards Naruto, and placed his fingers on Naruto's forehead, who tensed up immediately. After a few seconds, the man stepped away. "Kekkai Genkai." he said. "Not quite as strong as the Rinne'gan, but stronger than the Mangekyou Sharingan, and most elemental kekkai genkai."

The Raikage snorted. "Please. Kekkai genkai doesn't mean anything. Look at me-I'm stronger than at least three of you, and I don't have a kekkai genkai."

The examiner shrugged. "Well, Namikaze-sama, you won't mind if we perform some tests, will you?"

Then, all of a sudden, twelve different Zetsus emerged from the earth. Raikage stumbled back. "What!"

Zetsu grinned frighteningly. "Thank you, Namikaze-san. Without your help, I doubt **we would ever have been able to find this place!**" Raikage's eyes shot towards Naruto.

"What! You're in league with Akatsuki!"

"No, you idiot. **I put spores on him." **

Raikage growled. "Like I'll believe that."

Zetsu turned to him. "Why would I lie about that?" He turned to the other Kages. **"As, regretably, both Pain and Madara are now deceased, I am afraid I am the leader of the Akatsuki." **

Tsuchikage stood up, then grasped his back, wincing. "Akatsuki!" he rasped. Zetsu smiled coldly.

"Yes, but unfortunately, this time, **Akatsuki shall not focus on quality as much as on quantity." **

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

**"You see, I have recruited nearly all of Sound Village, most of Amegakure, and many other smaller, lesser **known Nations to assist me."

Raikage growled. "Yeah? Big deal. I'm going to single-handedly kill all of you-" -He turned to Naruto- "-Then I'm going to kick your ass."

Mizukage sighed. "So brash, aren't you?"

Then, Zetsu laughed hollowly. Then, he split into his white and black halves, and leapt onto the Raikage and Tsuchikage. They screamed, then started convulsing and twisting in agony, until suddenly, their skin either flushed white or darkened to black, and their eyes turned a menacing yellow. Mizukage, Gaara, and Tsunade and Itachi stepped back into a fighting stance. Naruto groaned.

'I'm _really _starting to regret being the Hokage.'

**I realize that, since I took months to write this, you expected something...bigger. Well, I'm really busy with schoolwork and stuff. So, read and review, and expect another chapter before Christmas.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Alright, guys, I was going to write a huge finale, but I wanted your opinion first. Should I, A: write a lot more chapters draggedly, being weighed down with school work and tiredness, becoming more and more distant from the manga/anime, and get more and more bad responses, making the Arashi chapters shorter and more waited for, or, B: Spend a lot of time writing a huge, dramatic Grand Finale for True Pain, that might take until March 1st, which would mark the 1 year mark for this story and my joining Fanfiction, allowing me more time for Arashi, and less stress?**

**Your choice.**

**But please say B.**

Chapter 31 (Holiday Filler):

_One Year Earlier, a few days before Christmas:_

Naruto looked around, a bit melancholy. Jiraiya looked at him, puzzled. "Hey, whats wrong, Gaki?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm just wondering what's going on in Konoha." Jiraiya shrugged, sipping some sake.

"Oh, don't worry. Its not like you left behind some girlfriend or something."

Hinata looked up at the bright, extremely hot for summer sky, brushing some of her growing hair off of her face and developing breasts. She sighed, thinking about past Christmases. 'I guess those weren't too great, but, at least Naruto was there...'

---One Unoriginal Naruto Christmas Earlier---

A six year old Hinata shyly looked at Naruto's apartment from behind a tree, then gasped as the door opened. Naruto yawned, looking around, then looked down, blinking.

Hinata blinked also. There were two packages there, not only hers. Naruto gingerly grabbed one, lightly shaking it. He swallowed, then opened it.

A big grin erupted onto his face, and Hinata smiled also. 'I heard he always wanted to be like the 4th Hokage, and loves Orange, so...'

Naruto looked at the white cloak, with orange flames, in awe. Then, he looked on the back, and his grin grew even wider. It read, "Future Godaime". Naruto looked at the package.

"Huh? No card or address?" he muttered. Then, he shrugged. And looked down at the other present, opening it.

Hinata was horrified as Naruto's grin grew even huger. "No way!" Naruto crowed.

It was a bright orange jumpsuit, with blue trim and white furry collars and cuffs. "Thanks, old-man!" he said happily, rushing inside of the apartment. Two men soon walked by, then noticed the cloak.

"What's this crap?" one muttered, looking at it. Then, he spat on it. "What idiot would put this shit on the demon's steps? He couldn't be the Godaime if he was the only...thing...alive."

The other nodded, walking away.

---Back to the real story---

Hinata sighed deeply, walking away.

---Time Skip, Christmas---

Hinata furiously attacked a group of trees. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" she cried out, decimating some trees.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

A huge block of concrete was torn to shreds in a second. Jiraiya nodded. "Well, that was impressive, but your not using your full chakra."

Naruto snorted. "If I used my full chakra, you'd be dead, pervy sage!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "I mean, full chakra for that technique, not all of your chakra."

Hiashi slowly clapped his hands together, a small smile on his face (I personally think he's Byakuya's twin. But, not identical, of course).

"Well, thats an excellent offensive technique, Hinata. I think we might even add that to our archives."

Hinata panted, nodding. Then, she collapsed from lack of chakra.

"Oodama Rasengan, full Chakra!"

Then, the wall Naruto hit exploded, along with the ground beneath his and around him for twenty yards. Jiraiya clapped. "See, _thats_ what I'm talking about!"

Naruto grinned, then fell. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "What, chakra exhaustion?"

Naruto snorted. "Good one. No, a freaking BRICK IS IN MY GUT!"

Jiraiya sighed, taking his time walking towards Naruto. Naruto panted, then thought back to Konoha.

"Hey, kid, want to take a break?" Jiraiya said dryly.

'No...theres no way any of the other guys are taking a break back in Konoha!'

Rock Lee was lightly snoring on a couch.

Sakura smiled happily, opening up a present and cheering at the contents.

Shikamaru was snoring. Obviously.

Neji was having tea.

"Sasuke, seeing as it is a major holiday, I want you to only use twenty percent effort while fighting. Kukuku."

Sasuke dryly looked at Orochimaru. "I use ten percent of my ability normally."

Orochimaru sighed. "Fine. Just take a half-hour break."

Hinata looked up at the sky, then blinked as something cold fell on her cheek. She looked at the sky closer. 'Snow? In Konoha?'

She smiled a little. "Wonder if its snowing where Naruto-kun is...' she whispered to herself.

Naruto looked up into the sky. "Can't believe its snowing in ********(due to the slight possiblity of Akatsuki members reading this, this has been censored). " He smiled a little. 'All of my friends...Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata...' he trailed off in thought.

'Hinata...wonder what shes doing. Hope shes alright, she's always been a bit delicate.' He thought. He smiled. 'She's always been weirdly nice to me too. Hope shes having fun in Konoha.'

Hinata sighed happily. 'Well, I'm sure he's doing fine. And, I'm sure I'll see him soon.

'Merry Christmas, Naruto.' She thought happily, being carried to the hospital.

'Merry Christmas, Konoha...and, Hinata.' Naruto thought after a pause.

They both smiled.

**Read, review, wonder to yourself why I didn't include a fight scene, pay attention to what I wrote above, choose B, Go NaruHina, and, to be politically correct, Happy Holidays.**

**Actually, screw it. Merry Christmas.**


	34. Chapter 32a

Chapter 32a:

Naruto looked at the Raikage and Tsuchikage in shock, then stepped back, only to nearly vomit as they went under another change. Both of them started rolling together, then...welded into a gargantuan form, looking like Zetsu had combined with a level three Akuma from -man, and a Menos Grande.

Zetsu snarled, black slime dripping from long talons on his deformed hands, and white venom forming on his teeth. Naruto harshly breathed in, then stared at Zetsu coldly.

"So, you tracked me with spores, huh?"

Zetsu looked inable to speak.

Naruto smirked a little. "Well then, I think that if I can kick your ass, I'll be able to free all of those under your spore's control, and save those two old guys!"

'I see he has inherited Kushina's train of logical thought...unfortunately.' Tsunade thought.

Zetsu was silent, then suddenly just viciously roared, propelling everyone back. Naruto pursed his lips together, making a seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, making twenty clones appear out of nowhere. Then, all but three of the Narutos rushed at Monster Zetsu, sporting Rasengans. Zetsu just swung a massive arm, and all of the clones vanished. Naruto snarled, then pulled out Samehada, and sent a ripple of chakra through it, turning it to Shippuken. Naruto coldly did a tearing motion above his eyes.

"Kami Fuuun."

Then, he heavily breathed in, focusing his chakra.

His eyes snapped open.

"Great Wind Armor!" he roared, waves of chakra rushing from him.

The Mizukage gasped sharply. 'His chakra is greater than all of my village combined!'

Naruto then disappeared, and a wave of blood erupted from a cut on Zetsu. Naruto grinned.

Then, Zetsu slammed him into a wall. Naruto choked. 'What is this... the wind pressure from its attack is _still _pushing me back!' Naruto snarled, then forced his chakra into his hand, shoving the opposing force back.

Zetsu then slammed another palm into Naruto. Naruto gagged, vomiting blood.

'And Great Wind Armor is still protecting me...and yet I'm getting this badly hurt? I can read his movements...but, even with Great Wind Armor, I can't dodge his attacks! How can something so large be so fast!'

Naruto harshly breathed in, then swung at Zestu with Shippuken, scratching his hand. Then, the skin rippled, and instantly healed. Naruto swallowed, then hurriedly dodged as Zestu swung again, turning the entire building to rubble. Naruto shook his head in shock.

'I don't think its possible for me to win...'

He deeply breathed in.

'But I have to try.'

Then, dark markings appeared around his eyes, and his chakra quadrupled. Itachi grimaced.

'Sage Mode, and full strength chakra? Madara, you ought to be relieved you never had to experience this.'

Zetsu then roared, and hideous tentacles rushed from it, shooting towards Naruto. Naruto grinned, then, in a flash of red and blue chakra, all of the extensions were severed. He then shot at Zetsu insanely fast, throwing some shuriken and making seals.

"Shuriken Shadow Clones!"

Then, a barrage of shuriken were embedded in Zetsu, who screamed.

"Flying Thunder God!"

There was a large, shining golden blur around Zetsu, who screamed as blood gushed from it.

"Eww..." Naruto complained. "Who freaking bleeds green!"

Then, steam rose from Zetsu as the wounds closed up. Naruto sweatdropped, then made a new seal.

All of the tags on the shuriken violently exploded, making the monster Zetsu ejaculate another scream. Naruto then leapt back, gathering chakra in his hands.

Two large Rasenshuriken appeared in them.

Naruto spun around, throwing them.

"Eat this!"

The smoke cleared, and the wind-rasengans scored a direct hit, disentigrating a large chunk of Zetsu

Naruto grinned, until Zetsu completely regenerated in one second, then snatched Naruto in a fist, slamming him to the ground. Naruto grinned, then exploded violently.

Zetsu roared, as Naruto jumped at him from behind him. "Fuuton: Clone Great Explosion." (Yes, I know the normal Clone Great Explosion isn't a wind jutsu. He had Great Wind Armor on, making it into a wind jutsu)

Then, Naruto made a seal, angrily pointing his palms towards Zetsu. "Pressure Damage!"

A burst of air shot at Zetsu, carving a hole in him. Zetsu screamed, then a huge gash appeared from his bottom to his shoulder as Naruto swung his sword.

Zetsu screamed, and a wave of air blasted out, ripping into Naruto, who grimaced as his clothes tore and his skin was sliced. Naruto breathed in heavily.

'...I might not win this.'

He shuddered, then ran at Zetsu, yelling as he sliced at Zetsu, who then viciously slammed a palm into Naruto, painfully making him crash into the wall as a rorschach of blood appeared behind him.

Naruto choked, vomiting up blood.

'Fuck...'

-------

Naruto existed.

He looked around in the white.

"Where am I?"

There was Pain.

They stared at each other for an infinitsimal eternity.

Then, the emptiness turned to turmoil. Black sky, dark earth. Naruto panted as wounds opened. Naruto looked up. It was the village. And this was the first fight.

Pain's animals flew at Naruto.

Naruto dodged, then destroyed.

'What's going on?'

"Another time warp?' Then, the blades struck him.

Naruto screamed carnally at the sky.

(Sorry, I've always wanted to do a piece of writing like that.)

-------

Naruto woke up, then hurriedly dodged a blow from Zetsu.

"What the hell..." he muttered, summoning a huge shuriken, throwing it at Zetsu, who easily absorbed it. Naruto bounced off of a wall, then charged up chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

-------

"Rasengan!"

Naruto blinked. 'Huh?'

He stared across at Sasuke. 'Again?'

It was the Valley of the End. The Chidori and Rasengan collided, making chakra fly everywhere. Then, Sasuke's face smiled cruelly.

"Whats the matter, Naruto? Feeling upset, Naruto? Maybe you should just have a nice, long rest, Naruto" he said, his voice distorted and like a legion of demons (Think of Slim Shady's voice from the song "My Darling".)

Naruto snarled.

"What!!!"

Then, Sasuke's voice twisted even more, and the whole world spun like a merry-go-round from hell.

Orochimaru grinned at Naruto. "Come on, Naruto-kun. " the evil voice called. "You know you will never win Naruto, because we should have claimed you so long ago."

Then, the whole world turned black and shadowy tendrils snatched at Naruto, clawing at him evilly, draggin him down.

Naruto screamed, trying to rip the appendages off.

"No! Fuck no! I'm not going to die!"

-------

Naruto gagged as a humoungous fist slammed into his torso, tearing his clothes to shreds (aside from his pants, and the sleeves of his jacket), and making his Rasengan vanish. Naruto viciously panted, sweating.

'How is this happening?'

Naruto raggedly breathed in, then put his palms to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu."

Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro appeared. Gamabunta winced as he looked at Zetsu. "Kid...what the hell is that?"

Then, he just stared at Naruto.

The ghost of the fourth, Jiraiya, and Pain seemed to surround him, and insane killing intent radiated off of him. Blood was all over him. Gamabunta swallowed. 'This is probably the first time I have been afraid of a human. His chakra...its greater than anything I could have ever imagined...'

Naruto then leapt up atop him, making some seals. "Oil. Now." he said quietly. Gamabunta swallowed, then nodded, and all three toads spewed up oil. Naruto then forced his hands forwards, grimacing at the cuts on them.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" he yelled, as a newly created shadow clone leapt out from behind him, throwing a kunai with an explosive tag.

-------

Naruto froze, staring at the Kyuubi, as it grinned at him with lifeless eyes. Naruto stumbled back, but then was caught by a tall, menacing figure.

Kisame grinned viciously. "Missed me?"

Naruto choked, then saw crows in the sky, and Itachi came into focus. The blood red eyes stared into him, and Naruto's blood ran colder than ice.

"Why won't you just die!!!!!"

Naruto screamed painfully, falling to his knees, trembling.

-------

Naruto snapped back into the real world, where he saw a giant, burnt husk. Naruto blinked, then fell to his knees. 'What the...'

He shook his head. "Is it...over?"

"He did it!" Tsunade breathed, the Mizukage nodding. Itachi remained silent, staring.

Then, a guttural chuckle started, then crescendoed into a psychotic, maddening giggle.

Naruto stared in horror as an almost-black green slime crawled up from the ashes, then formed a humanoid figure, standing at an imposing ten feet, with petrifying thorn-like spikes all over it's body, its spine sticking out in high contrast.

The bestial figure grinned at Naruto.

"Oh, this deathly ballet of ours shall _never_ be over."

_**Stood in firelight, sweltering. Bloodstain on chest like map of violent new continent. Felt cleansed. Felt dark planet turn under my feet and knew what cats know that makes them scream like babies in night. Looked at sky through smoke heavy with human fat and God was not there. The cold, suffocating dark goes on forever and we are alone. Live our lives, lacking anything better to do. Devise reason later. Born from oblivion; bear children, hell-bound as ourselves; go into oblivion. There is nothing else. Existence is random. Has no pattern save what we imagine after staring at it for too long. No meaning save what we choose to impose. This rudderless world is not shaped by vague metaphysical forces. It is not God who kills the children. Not fate that butchers them or destiny that feeds them to the dogs. It's us. Only us. Streets stank of fire. The void breathed hard on my heart, turning it's illusions to ice, shattering them. Was reborn then, free to scrawl own design on this morally blank world. -**_**Rorschach, **_**Watchmen**_

**Part One, complete, so you don't have to wait as long. Part two, working on it, done before March 3rd. Preferably by March 1st. Read and Review.**


	35. Chapter 32b teaser

**A Little Teaser for the chapter...which is way longer...**

Chapter 32b:

Naruto harshly breathed in, staring darkly at Zetsu. Zetsu calmly breathed in, grinning, then, looked at Naruto, clenching a fist.

"Tell me."

Naruto gasped; Zetsu was right next to him.

Zetsu slowly unclenched his fingers, and they streched out until they became talons (a green version of Crowned Clown from -man). "What right do you have to try and stop me?"

Before Naruto could even blink, he screamed, as a deep laceration appeared on his chest.

"Or, rather, what right do you have to _believe_ you can stop me?" Zetsu whispered from behind him. Naruto gagged, collapsing as his Kami Fuuun faded. Zetsu dully looked at his hands.

"For a human, you certainly have a remarkable amount of blood." he said idly. "It should be in a medical journal, almost."

Naruto panted, then angrily threw a kunai at Zetsu. Zetsu chuckled as the kunai bounced off of him. "So pitiful."

Naruto choked, coughing up blood as another talon went through his ribs, barely missing his heart. Zetsu chuckled. "Now then, to dispose of you, Naruto."

Naruto wheezed painfully. "Why..." he muttered, trying his best to avoid falling on the scalpel-like blade. Zetsu smiled cruelly. "Why? Simply because I am disgusted with this world."

Naruto coldly looked up at him, then coughed up blood again. 'Damn it...I don't remember ever feeling this bad...' He looked around wearily. 'Lights are flashing...everythings so _freaking_ blurry...'

He spewed up more blood. 'Shit...'

Zetsu smiled. "Vermin crawling upon this earth disgustingly, like insects. The world's strongest shinobi, at this point, would cause no more trouble to me than the world's strongest hummingbird." He laughed dementedly. "I shall spread through this world _my _offspring, and make things _truly_ survival of the fittest."

He turned to Naruto, extending another wicked blade. "And now...time to die."** . . .**

**Well, tell me what you think. I've finished the chapter early, so I'm going to work on a chapter of Arashi. Get ready for the finale of True Pain, March 1st, and Arashi's chunin exam chapter Before the last week of March.**

**Read and Review**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 32b:

Naruto harshly breathed in, staring darkly at Zetsu. Zetsu calmly breathed in, grinning, then, looked at Naruto, clenching a fist.

"Tell me."

Naruto gasped; Zetsu was right next to him.

Zetsu slowly unclenched his fingers, and they streched out until they became talons (a green version of Crowned Clown from -man). "What right do you have to try and stop me?"

Before Naruto could even blink, he screamed, as a deep laceration appeared on his chest.

"Or, rather, what right do you have to _believe_ you can stop me?" Zetsu whispered from behind him. Naruto gagged, collapsing as his Kami Fuuun faded. Zetsu dully looked at his hands.

"For a human, you certainly have a remarkable amount of blood." he said idly. "It should be in a medical journal, almost."

Naruto panted, then angrily threw a kunai at Zetsu. Zetsu chuckled as the kunai bounced off of him. "So pitiful."

Naruto choked, coughing up blood as another talon went through his ribs, barely missing his heart. Zetsu chuckled. "Now then, to dispose of you, Naruto."

Naruto wheezed painfully. "Why..." he muttered, trying his best to avoid falling on the scalpel-like blade. Zetsu smiled cruelly. "Why? Simply because I am disgusted with this world."

Naruto coldly looked up at him, then coughed up blood again. 'Damn it...I don't remember ever feeling this bad...' He looked around wearily. 'Lights are flashing...everythings so _freaking_ blurry...'

He spewed up more blood. 'Shit...'

Zetsu smiled. "Vermin crawling upon this earth disgustingly, like insects. The world's strongest shinobi, at this point, would cause no more trouble to me than the world's strongest hummingbird." He laughed dementedly. "I shall spread through this world _my _offspring, and make things _truly_ survival of the fittest."

He turned to Naruto, extending another wicked blade. "And now...time to die."

Then, he stumbled forwards as a fist hit him in the back. Naruto spat up blood. "Granny Tsunade!"

Zetsu snarled. "Idiot." he said coldly, swinging at Tsunade, who barely dodged, then sliced at his tendons.

"Chakra Scalpel!" she said angrily.

Zetsu flinched, then grinned as his body instantly regenerated. He slammed Tsunade out of the way, then turned to Naruto.

Naruto exploded in a flock of crows. Zetsu snarled. "Damn!"

"Now that your chakra is lowered..."

Itachi and Tsunade leapt out at Zetsu, neither of them sporting an injury.

"We can fight!" Tsunade roared, swinging at Zetsu.

"...I concur." Itachi said more quietly.

Naruto deeply breathed in, and then, sat down, taking a soldier pill and a blood replenishing pill, along with a swig of water, from his _apparently_ indestructible canteen.

Zetsu calmly sparred with the two S-ranked ninjas. 'Damn...I had to turn all of my chakra into an armor to survive that damned attack...and now it's taking longer to replenish. If that boy uses the nine-tailed fox demon, I might just die...'

He scowled, then slashed at Tsunade and Itachi, slicing into Tsunade, just as Itachi shoved his fist through Zetsu's body. Zetsu grinned, and vile vines began shooting up Itachi's arm. Itachi scowled, then, wires on his arm set on fire after a one handed seal, lighting the vines on fire, and charring Zetsu. Zetsu viciously tore himself away, then vomited up a scroll, unraveling it to summon a dizzying array of explosive tags, which instantly detonated.

Tsunade and Itachi had managed to get away, until metal wire wrapped around both of their torsos. They gasped, until they were pulled back to the Mizukage.

"Are you trying to die!" she hissed.

Naruto breathed in again, then looked around. His eyes widened at a patch of rippling earth. Suddenly, a doppleganger of Zetsu dragged itself from it, followed by a second, and a third. Naruto scowled, then created some shadow clones. Zetsu grinned maniacally, then made a seal, and the clones turned into shuriken-like leaves, which shot at Naruto.

"Wood Release-Chimera Breeze." he screamed. Naruto made a seal, and his four shadow clones turned into large shuriken, which he threw at the leaves.

The foliage sliced through the shuriken, making them explode in a cloud of smoke, and Naruto hissed as the blades sliced into his shoulders. Naruto made five more clones, which he threw directly at Zetsu, after turning them into shuriken. Zetsu raised his hand to block them, but then, Zetsu screamed in pain as one of the shuriken, instead of turning into a clone, turned into a kunai with a tag, and Naruto slashed Zetsu across the torso with Shippuken.

Zetsu furiously grabbed Naruto, who grinned, making a seal.

Then, all of the shuriken turned back into clones, which exploded.

Itachi shook his head in amazement. "His chakra is astounding...it is almost like he _is _a tailed beast."

Zetsu raggedly breathed in, then slowly started healing, making seals rapidly. He then put his hand to the wall of the cave. Suddenly, a weird circle appeared on it, as it violently exploded, and sent mud flying like a dragon at Naruto.

Naruto grimaced, then threw a kunai into the jutsu.

Instantly, the dragon disappeared as huge lacerations appeared in it. Zetsu snarled, then made a ripping motion in the air. "Water Release-Vicious Pulse!"

Instantly, a concussive blast of water appeared from midair, slamming into Naruto.

Naruto yelled, flying into a wall, as Zetsu appeared in front of him, then stabbed him.

Zetsu scowled, Itachi having deflected the blow, as Naruto harshly gasped. "I meant to stab him through the heart." Zetsu said dryly. Then, Zetsu leapt back, throwing some vines towards Naruto and Itachi. Naruto hurriedly jumped, slicing the vines, and landing next to Zetsu.

"Got you."

Naruto choked, as a Zetsu mud clone grabbed him. Zetsu smiled, then leapt at Naruto again, swinging a talon. Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke, being replaced by an explosive tag, which detonated, ripping apart the clone and burning Zetsu.

Zetsu snarled, then turned to see Naruto grinning, with Kami Fuuun+Kyuubi eyes, Great Wind Armor, and Sage Mode. Zetsu blinked, then scowled. "Don't tell me..."

He turned to see Itachi, who's Mangekyou Sharingan was blazing. Zetsu sighed, then turned to Naruto. "Thats just great, just great-

Then Itachi choked as a thin blade sliced through his throat, spraying crimson, and he collapsed. Tsunade screamed, only for her to be dragged underground along with the Mizukage by Mud Clones.

Naruto screamed, then turned to Zetsu. "You little Fucker!" he screamed.

Zetsu chuckled, then flew at Naruto, swinging his claws.

Naruto angrily blocked them with Shippuken. "I'll kill you!" he screamed!

Zetsu grinned, then, his skin bubbled, and started to peel away. "Oh **rea**II_Y_ I '**dlike **_**to **__see YOU _Tr**Y!!**" he shrieked maniacally, as his flesh peeled away to reveal a decrepid, corpse-like exoskeleton. Zetsu screamed, making a seal, and placing both of his hands on the ground.

Naruto stumbled back. 'What the...I feel some insane chakra!'

Then, the whole world seemed to die.

The cave turned to dust, and then, the earth and plants outside turned to ashes, and an eerie green glow flew from them to Zetsu. Zetsu grinned.

"Unholy Sealing Jutsu: Mirror Genesis!"

Then, the earth shattered, and lava poured out, before being sapped by Zetsu. Naruto stumbled back more, falling on his back. Then, Zetsu grinned, as white shadows flew towards him from beyond the horizon.

"Help!"

Naruto blinked. Then gasped. Then screamed.

"Those are SOULS!" he screamed.

Zetsu, who now was towering over Naruto at forty feet, laughed maniacally, then, the whole world seemed to turn black from smoke. Zetsu then turned black, and more bestial. His skeleton ripped through his flesh, as his eyes turned to a dull, glassy black. Desolate black wings erupted from his back, as Zetsu wailed, and his bones splintered into large blades.

Naruto gasped, falling to his knees. 'This chakra is more than I can ever have imagined! I haven't been this powerful with my eight-tailed transformation!'

Then, Zetsu's jaw disconnected, as he released a scream like a demon legion being tortured.

Naruto screamed also, as the ground shattered from the sheer force, and his clothes tore.

Zetsu then smiled. "Pitiful being..." he said, his sonorous voice echoing. "As if you could ever stop me! You realize, Naruto, that you are the strongest ninja in the world, currently. When you die, the world has absolutely no chance!"

Zetsu laughed.

"And I will eradicate all you, you filth! I will kill everyone! I will murder you all!" he histarically giggled. Naruto raggedly breathed in, then braced himself, and shot at Zetsu viciously. He swung his arm back.

"Rasenshuriken!" he yelled, throwing a Rasenshuriken furiously. The attack hit Zetsu, than vanished. Naruto stared in horror, then screamed as a gargantuan fist slammed him into the ground, spraying his blood over the black earth. Zetsu grinned, then, a mass of chakra appeared in his mouth, which shot unbelievably fast at Naruto.

One tail appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto screamed, then disappeared in a flash, as the attack hit the ground, and made a kilometer-radius crater. Naruto panted in mid-air, then shot at Zetsu again.

The chakra radiating off of Naruto violently repelled him back, as he screamed. Zetsu laughed, then, Naruto grew a second tail.

'The pressure's off, but I still feel an immense wave...if anyone else faced this, they probably would be dead!"

He deeply breathed in, then flew at Zetsu.

"Pressure Damage!"

A rapid-fire barrage of the jutsu flew at Zetsu, who laughed.

"What, do you think that **breeze **will hurt **me!**"

Naruto screamed.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto furiously threw Rasenshuriken's at Zetsu, which all only scratched him, and were instantly healed.

Third Tail.

Zetsu laughed. "All of the chakra you could muster would do nothing against me!"

Naruto scowled, then screamed violently, shooting towards Zetsu, carving a hole in his body.

Zetsu screamed, then violently grabbed Naruto, slamming him into the ground. Naruto screamed, coughing up blood, then it all faded to black.

------

Naruto looked around at the seizure of colors flashing around him.

He screamed. "Make it stop!"

"Make it FUCKING stop!"

He screamed, then stared.

Madara was facing him, then he flashed to Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru, everyone he remembered ever fighting.

Naruto stumbled back, as the figure laughed.

"Come on, Naruto!"

The voice constantly shifted every infinitesemal second, from Madara's baritone to Kisame's sadistic call to Zetsu's nightmarish giggle.

Then, they all started crowding him, laughing at him.

"We will all kill you Naruto!"

-------

Zetsu charged up another demonic chakra ball

-------

"Then, we will destroy all of Konoha!' Madara screamed, tearing Naruto's arm off.

Naruto screamed, as the arm regenerated.

"And everyone in it!" Kisame laughed.

------

Zetsu then focused the ball, shooting it at Naruto.

-------

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, your friends-everyone!" Orochimaru laughed, ripping Naruto's torso apart, which turned to dust, then repaired itself.

Naruto screamed in agony.

------

The wave of chakra hit Naruto, tearing him apart, his body limp.

-------

"Everyone you love will die!!!!" Zetsu maniacally screamed.

Naruto screamed as a million blades pierced his heart. He fell back, falling for seemingly an eternity.

'I Lost.'

He breathed in, falling, feeling a light below him.

'I failed.'

He closed his eyes, to let the darkness overtake him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's heart raced.

'What?'

Naruto gasped, in the hands of Minato, Kushina, the Third, Tsunade, Itachi, everyone. They all were glowing with a brilliant yellow-gold light.

"Naruto, you can't give up!" Sakura said, her voice sounding like an angels.

"Naruto, its now or never." Kakashi said, his voice sounding majestic.

"You can do it, Dobe." Sasuke said calmly and richly darkly.

Naruto turned, to see Hinata's heavenly smile.

Hinata kissed him.

"You can do it, Naruto-kun." she whispered. Then, they all faded away, but Naruto still grinned, as the golden aura wrapped around him.

-------

Itachi panted, harshly breathing in as he carried the Mizukage's and Tsunade's unconscious, scarcely breathing bodies.

Zetsu screamed victoriously.

Itachi turned pale. 'No...that's impossible. Naruto...you couldn't have lost...'

He screamed, slamming his fist into the ground. "DAMN IT!" he screamed, scraping his fist.

Then, suddenly, the earth started rippling.

Itachi looked up.

Suddenly, there was a giant golden light in the air, and, the chakra radiating from it was restoring all of the foliage, and repairing the earth.

Itachi felt a warmth go through him. "Naruto?' He breathed.

Then, Tsunade and the Mizukage stirred.

-------

Hinata gasped, as instantly, Konohagakure started glowing from chakra, then, began repairing itself. 'What's going on!'

Then, she softly smiled. 'Naruto...'

-------

The three S-ranked stared in amazement.

Zetsu turned to the glowing entity.

Naruto grinned, looking at Zetsu.

Zetsu screamed.

Naruto just grinned harder, and chakra radiated out.

Zetsu froze. 'This chakra! What is it!'

He screamed. "I'll tear it, I'll rip it apart, I'll kill it!"

'I'm scared.'

Naruto looked at Zetsu, his eyes clear blue, golden chakra radiating off of him like a rejuvinating hurricane. Then, he held up his palm, and chakra started swirling around it.

Zetsu screamed, paralyzed in fascination.

Then, the chakra started forming a sphere, which slowly spun faster as it grew, then compressed, and increased, and compressed, until it was like a golden tornado.

Naruto yelled, shooting towards Zetsu, swinging his arm.

"This is it!"

Zetsu howled, shooting huge waves of chakra towards Naruto, which blew off of him like puffs of smoke. Naruto slammed into Zetsu.

"Rasengan Souseiki(Genesis) !"

Zetsu screamed, as the chakra washed through him.

It purified him, destroying him.

'What is this power...' he wondered. He started disintegrating, washing away, and fading to dust. He smiled.

'This boy...really is something.'

Naruto fell, his chakra fading, until he hit the ground gently.

He blinked.

He breathed in.

"It's over..."

He grinned, smiling.

He pumped his fist in the air.

"Believe It!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Epilouge:

_10 Years Later..._

"Hey dad, watch this!"

Naruto grinned, laughing as his son Akira summoned a tadpole.

"Hey, no fair, I could do it before!"

Naruto chuckled, ruffling his son's black hair, and smiling at the tadpole reflected in his son's determined blue eyes.

He looked out of the deck of his office, smiling.

Hinata walked up to him, hugging him, smiling.

Naruto casually pushed his hair back, then grinned, waving.

"Hey, Lee!"

A tall jonin wearing a trench coat and a Lelouch (Lamperouge) haircut turned, waving to Naruto as he walked down the street with his red-haired wife.

Naruto smiled, looking over at the Byakuya residence, which Neji had recently become head of, taking Tenten as his wife.

Naruto sweatdropped. 'More like Tenten took him as her husband...'

Hinata laughed softly, then handed Naruto a letter. "Its from Shikamaru." she said.

Naruto grinned, tearing it open.

_Hokage Naruto,_

_I bring you greetings from Suna._

_Anyways, Temari, Gaara, that one other brother, and Nanami_

-

"Uh, who's Nanami again?"

"Shikamaru's daughter, Naruto!"

"Oh, yeah."

-

_-are doing fine. Naruto, you really have to remember my daughter's name._

-

"How did he do that?"

Hinata laughed.

-

_- Well, Matsuri's also good, I guess. Its bothersome, but Gaara wants me to be his personal guard. It seems like a drag, but, y'know. Anyways, hows Akira, and the village?_

_Because if you blew the place up again, I swear I will kill you. I will purposefully undo the seal limiting your chakra, and kill you._

-

Hinata blinked. "What seal?"

Naruto chuckled, scratching his head. "Five villages, decided to divide my chakra to a fifth, yeah...its kind of weird."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

Naruto shrugged. "Konohamaru was against it, saying he wanted to fight me at full power, kick my ass..."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, hugging Naruto.

"Well, once he gets to jonin level, I'm sure he'll be a threat."

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, looking down at Kakashi and Anko. "Hey, what's up!" Naruto called.

Anko grinned. "Getting some Dango with Kurenai and her gaki. Wanna come!"

Naruto paled, shaking his head, as Anko shrugged, dragging Kakashi along. Naruto turned back to the letter.

-

_-Sasuke and Itachi are the co-captains of ANBU, correct? And neither were widely accepted, until the Mizukage threw her support behind them._

-

Naruto sweatdropped. "Seriously, how does he know this stuff!"

-

_-Well, my time is up. I'm sure you'll find some other way to continue the plot._

_ Until Next time, Shikamaru._

Naruto sighed. "What the hell does he mean by continue the plot?"

Hinata smiled. "You'll learn when you're older." she said, patting his head from six inches above her.

Naruto shrugged, then walked out, staring into the village.

He grinned.

'Weird, what ten years can do. A five nation anti-war agreement, a leap in quality of ninjas and chakra levels..."

He sweatdropped. "...and an almost creepy amount of couples getting together. I mean, Ino and Kiba? Seriously?'

Naruto grinned.

'Life sure has changed for the better, huh?'

Naruto lightly kissed Hinata and embraced her as a light breeze swept by them, listening to the academy's kids laughing and the ANBU shunshining.

'And we are building a world truly without pain.'

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**I realize you probably don't appreciate the clique ending, or how fluid it was where I ended it. But, I really enjoyed writing this story this past year. I shall now continue working on Arashi, and **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Possibly start a new story third/fourth quarter of this year. Expect faster chapters in the summer, cause of break, naturally. If I do make a new story, I would probably make one involving Code Geass, Beelzebub, or -man. **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**I would try Fullmetal Alchemist, but I have only been watching the anime, instead of reading through all of the manga like I did for Bleach, Naruto, -man, Beelzebub, One Piece (and that was too freaking long) , Rosario + Vampire, Shina Dark, Kimi No Iru Machi, and at least ten others. All of which I would recommend reading, by the way.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**I really screwed up at some parts in the story. I think I should have specified some parts, like when that one guy asked how Hinata got pregnant (hinted at in Chapter 21, if you are reading this), or how Zetsu and Itachi were used as Pain's paths, but then both were alive. Yeah...**

* * *

* * *

**Well, anyways, I would like to thank all of you guys who read this story, who encouraged me, who read Arashi, who gave me suggestions, so on.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Same goes for the girls.**

* * *

* * *

**You might not have liked how the final fight scene was either, or the resolution. I'm sorry. But if you did like them, I'm glad I Stimulated you, cause I'm only here to entertain you.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

-Fin.


End file.
